Hermanas de Fuego
by erikavatar
Summary: El descenso a la locura de Azula se inició tras la traición de sus dos únicas amigas, perdiendo el control de su fuego y de su mente ¿Pero que hubiera pasado si ella, guiada por un extraño sueño, las hubiera perdonado y liberado, intentado crear una verdadera relación de amistad con ellas?
1. Visiones y Recuerdos

Oscuridad, es todo lo que Azula veía, no sabía dónde estaba ni por qué estaba ahí, solo veía oscuridad, un infinito y frio vacío. De repente el suelo cedió ante sus pies y callo, intento gritar, pero no salía sonido alguno de su boca, a medida que caía podía distinguir imágenes, al principio borrosas para luego ir tomando cada vez más nitidez, eran imágenes de sus acciones, sus recuerdos y de las personas que conocía, su madre, su padre, su hermano, el avatar, su tío, y luego… ellas, Ty Lee y Mai, las dos traidoras. Su caída la llevo al recuerdo de la cárcel, rememorando la traición, de Mai se lo esperaba, pero no de Ty Lee, se enfureció al ver ese recuerdo "¿Cómo se atrevían a volverse contra ella?" pero podía sentir otro sentimiento a parte de la furia, un sentimiento que no entendía, dolor, el dolor de la perdida ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué sentía ese dolor por dos sirvientas que la habían traicionado?

El recuerdo de la traición se desvaneció, y comenzaron a aparecer otros recuerdos, de su niñez con Ty Lee y Mai, jugando, molestado a su hermano… sonriendo, siendo feliz. No recordaba tener esos recuerdos y mucho menos esos sentimientos ¿Eran reales o una fantasía? Su padre le decía siempre que esos tipos de sentimientos eran una debilidad que debía ser erradicada, pero en ese momento se sentía tan bien, se veía tan bien ¿Alguna vez aquellos sentimientos fueron suyos? ¿Los olvido? ¿Los aparto de su mente porque la volvían débil? ¿O era simplemente una alucinación? Desde luego se veía muy real todo.

El recuerdo se desvaneció de nuevo, y se dio cuenta que seguía cayendo por una oscuridad infinita, gritar no servía de nada, y por lo que deducía esto era una especie de sueño así que no tenía nada que temer, o eso esperaba. Una nueva imagen apareció, pero no era un recuerdo, al menos no algo que haya vivido todavía ¿Una visión? No, eso era imposible, pero parecía tan real, se veía a sí misma en un estado deplorable, su pelo destrozado, con ropas sucias de prisionera, encadenada en una mugrienta celda y con una mirada que lo único reflejada era una locura psicótica, era triste, simplemente triste la imagen que la trasmitía, estaba… rota ¿Cómo podía llegar a ese estado? Ella era Azula la hija de Ozai de la sangre de Sozin, conquistadora de Ba Sing Se y la mejor maestra del fuego del mundo, y sin embargo ahí estaba, podía sentir su desesperación, su locura la invadía ¿Acaso esto era una advertencia de un posible futuro? ¿Qué debía hacer para evitarla? ¿O era simplemente una alucinación?

De nuevo el recuerdo se desvaneció, esta vez aparecieron dos figuras, Ty Lee y Mai ¿Otra vez ellas? ¿Acaso ellas eran la respuesta para evitar estar así? ¿O era el simple remordimiento de la traición? Aunque la habían traicionado a ella no debería de sentirse así. "¡No entiendo nada!" quiso gritar, pero no salía ningún sonido de su boca. Las imágenes de sus antiguas compañeras se desvanecieron como el polvo "No, no os vayáis" "¡No me dejéis sola! ¡Os lo ordeno! Por favor…" Si pudiera hablar su voz se hubiera escuchado débil y quebrada. No entendía que pasaba y eso la enfurecía más, no poder controlar la situación no comprender su alrededor, no, no se sentía furiosa, sentía miedo, inseguridad, no quería sentir esas sensaciones, la alejaban del control.

De nuevo, otra vez en la oscuridad, no aparecía ninguna imagen nueva y se sentía cada vez peor, quería que acabase esto ya, no lo soportaba. Otra imagen apareció frente a ella, una imagen desconocida peor a la vez familiar, la imagen del avatar, pero no del avatar del aire, sino del avatar del fuego, era la imagen del avatar Roku, pero ¿qué tenía él que ver con esto? ¿Acaso era un truco? ¿Había sido capturada por el grupo del avatar? No, imposible. ¿Era el espíritu del avatar Roku quien le mostraba esto? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Con qué intenciones?

—Que esto te sirva de lección y advertencia— La voz de Roku grave y atronadora sonó por todo el vacío, tanto que tuvo que taparse los oídos ¿Lección? ¿Advertencia? — Ahora despierta…

Azula se levantó de su cama aterrada respirando de forma agitada y con sudor. Miro a los alrededores y comprobó que estaba en su habitación en el palacio del fuego, todo había sido una pesadilla… no, no lo había sido, era demasiado lucido para serlo, era una visión, una advertencia sobre su futuro ¿Acabaría realmente así? ¿Por qué apareció el avatar? ¿Acaso Roku le ha mostrado esa visión ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el avatar la ayudaba? ¿Era un truco? Demasiadas preguntas para ninguna respuesta racional.

Azula se levantó de su cama, estaba empezando a amanecer y algunos rayos de luz asomaban ya por su ventana, camino hasta el baño, allí se miró en el espejo, la imagen que la devolvió la aterro, era la de su pesadilla, no igual pero veía que tenía cierto parecido, su cara estaba demacrada, tenía ojeras y su pelo estaba completamente despeinado, aunque eso era más bien a que se acababa de levantar para ayudaba a dar esa imagen, se estaba convirtiendo en la chica rota de su visión, si, lo sentía, desde el incidente en la prisión, desde la traición, no podía dormir bien, apenas comía y su fuego, su control de fuego sentía que cada vez era más débil, lo comprobó cuando ataco el templo del aire donde se escondía el avatar, Zuko pudo luchar de igual a igual con ella ¡Zuko!, estaba perdiendo el control sobre su fuego, y no solo eso sentía algo creciendo dentro de ella, algo oscuro, no, no crecía, era ella la que se desvanecía en esa oscuridad que había en su interior, podía sentirlo— ¿Qué puedo hacer para pararlo?— Se dijo a sí misma en el espejo, recordó las palabra de Roku "Lección y advertencia"— ¿Esto es a lo que te referías? ¿Por qué me muestras esto? — Azula bajo la mirada— ¿Qué hago? —Azula se adentró dentro de su memoria buscando los recuerdos del sueño buscando la respuesta, y encontró a sus dos compañeras que había usado como herramientas y la habían traicionado, ellas la habían traicionado ¿Entonces por qué se sentía como si ella fuera la traidora? ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal por ellas? Tan vacía… ¿Acaso de verdad sentía aprecio por ellas más allá de su utilidad como aliadas? Busco los recuerdos de su niñez que le había mostrado su sueño, en ellos parecía feliz con ellas, y se sentía bien, pero el aprecio era una debilidad, no podía sentir aprecio, no si quería ser perfecta. Confianza, amabilidad, compañerismo y demás sentimientos inútiles eran debilidades y debían ser eliminadas, eso es, al menos, lo que le decía Ozai ¿Su padre estaba equivocado? Se volvió a mirar en el espejo y se vio con mejor aspecto ¿Estaba encontrando la respuesta? — ¿Esto es lo que querías enseñarme? ¿Ty Lee y Mai evitaran que quiebre y me convierta en la desgraciada de mi visión? ¿Cómo? — Evidentemente nadie contesto a sus preguntas, pero ahora por lo menos tenía algo por dónde empezar y solucionar sus males, recuperar su fuego, lo que no entendía era porque el avatar Roku siendo su reencarnación su mayor enemigo la había ayudado ¿Acaso esperaba que ayudara al avatar en contra de su nación? Lo llevaba claro si pensaba eso. Salió del baño sintiéndose mejor y se preparó, hoy visitaría la cárcel y a sus dos… amigas, también se preparó para hacer algo que jamás pensó que tendría que hacer en caso de emergencia, y esperaba con todo su fuego que no tuviera que hacerlo.

Unas horas después, a medio día se encontraba de nuevo en el ferry de la prisión en la que había sucedido todo, estaba furiosa, no toleraba la traición e iba a perdonar a un par de traidoras solo para no volverse loca, pero también se sentía insegura ¿La perdonarían a ella? También se sentía ansiosa, quería volver a sentir ese sentimiento de paz que había vivido en su sueño con esos recuerdos de su infancia, una paz que no sentía desde que mostro su potencial con el fuego y su padre la tomo como favorita y su madre al incompetente de su hermano... su madre, ¿Por qué pensaba en ella ahora? Ni siquiera en sus recuerdos más felices recordaba a su madre sintiendo algún tipo de afecto por ella, siempre prefirió a Zuko ¿O acaso esos recuerdos los aparto al igual que hizo con los de sus compañeras? ¿Cuántas cosas más de sí misma había apartado de ella para complacer las expectativas y exigencias de su padre y los de ella misma? Aparto todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza, había venido aquí a hacer otra cosa, a evitar que se quebrara en un futuro y solo había una forma de hacerlo, o al menos eso creía, ni siquiera sabía si eso pasaría. Para empezar, no había evidencias de nada, no estaba siendo racional, pero si que había evidencia de que su estado de salud estaba empeorando y no por una enfermedad, física al menos, así que ese sueño, más viene esperanza, era la única pista que tenía para curarse.

Azula salió del ferry, en la entrada de la prisión le esperaban un par de guardias y el alcaide de la prisión que ya estaba postrado ante ella "Patético" pensó, el tío de Mai y ni siquiera hablo en su favor cuando la encerraron en la cárcel, es más, sugirió su ejecución, lo que no estaba segura era si lo hacía en un intento patético de demostrar lealtad hacia a ella o lo hacía porque con Mai y sus habilidades políticas fuera del mapa le sería más fácil intentar apropiarse de las posesiones de su hermano ahora que su hija había caído en desgracia y su hijo no era más que un niño, debería tirarle de una patada al lago hirviendo por eso.

—Princesa Azula, es un honor que vuelva a visitar nuestra humilde prisión— Dijo el alcaide todavía postrado con la cabeza gacha mirando al suelo en gesto de sumisión, la verdad le gustaba que hombres poderosos se postraran ante ella, una sonrisa de satisfacción recorrió su cara para luego desaparecer en una mueca de disgusto, él no era poderoso, solo un gusano patético que debería de agradecer todos los días el que ella le permitiera seguir existiendo— ¿Qué puedo hacer este humilde servidor por usted?

—Quiero ver a las pioneras, alcaide, supongo, por tu propio bien que sepas a quienes me refiero— El hombre contestó con un tímido si cargado de miedo. Aparto la mirada de él para observar el paisaje, la ponía enferma el solo mirarle, bueno, en realidad casi todo el mundo la ponía enferma, no toleraba la incompetencia y ella estaba rodeada día sí y día también de incompetentes, solo Ty Lee y Mai merecían algo de su respeto, sin habilidad alguna en el manejo de los elementos y sin embargo tan letales o más que cualquier maestro.

—La acompañare a su celda, por favor sígame— El alcaide iba a levantarse cuando se encontró con la mirada furiosa de Azula.

—No, iré yo sola, solo dime donde están, tu presencia me disgusta y me pone furiosa— Una sonrisa sádica apareció en su rostro para dale un aspecto más aterrador— ¿Quieres verme furiosa, alcaide? — Pudo ver claramente como el alcaide empezaba a temblar y sudar y sonrió con satisfacción.

—Por supuesto que no pri-princesa… no quería ofenderla, por supuesto, ahora mismo le digo donde están, no la molestare más.

—Espero que así sea, alcaide— Cuando le dijeron en que celda estaban rápidamente se apartó de esa escoria y se adentró en la prisión sin escolta alguna, para lo que iba hacer cuantas menos personas estuvieran mejor.

Durante su camino pensó en el alcaide, un típico matón que abusaba de los que eran más débiles que él, así es como trataba a los prisioneros, como no podían quejarse abusaba de ellos y los que intentaban defenderse se les castigaba, tampoco era asunto suyo, bueno, en realidad como futura Señora del Fuego sí que lo era, simplemente no le importaba demasiado, pero desde luego odiaba a ese tipo de personas, porque a la hora de la verdad cuando se enfrentaban a su igual o a alguien más fuerte que ellos se acobardaban como los auténticos gusanos y cobardes que eran ¿Qué satisfacción había en tener poder y solo usarlo en personas débiles? ¿Dónde estaba el desafío? Solo tienes el derecho a reinar sobre los débiles cunado te has enfrentado a los más fuertes.

Sin darse cuanta y perdida en su mente por fin llego a la celda donde se encontraban Ty Lee y May ¿Las había juntado en la misma celda? Menudo error por parte de los celadores, la sorprendía que no se hubieran escapado todavía, quizás también estaban rotas como ella debido a la traición, o quizás estaban completamente encadenadas, como ella en su visión. Pensar aquello la enfureció, pero se obligó a calmarse, al y al cabo era culpa suya, en parte, de que estuvieran allí encerradas. Se mentalizo y repaso todo lo que tenía que decir, ordenó a los guardias abrir la puerta y entro. La habitación era un poco oscura, pero pudo ver a las dos sentadas una frente a la otra, no estaban encadenas, pero no lucían demasiado bien ¿No las estaba alimentando bien? Cunado las dos la miraron se quedaron sorprendidas, desde luego no la esperaban. Ahora era la hora, debía dar un gran discurso convencerlas de que siguieran a su lado, ese era el momento— Hola…— Es lo único que salió de su boca, toda la preparación no había servido de nada y ahora la tocaría improvisar.

—Azula— La primera en responder fue Ty Lee, al observarla pudo ver un cierto atisbo de afecto hacía ella, eso la alegro, con Ty Lee podría ser fácil parecía que ella la apreciaba de verdad más allá de temerla, se alegró de que no la odiara. El problema iba a ser Mai.

—¿Qué hace aquí alteza? — Mai aparto su mirada de la de Azula en un signo de desprecio—¿Viene a ejecutarnos personalmente? — Azula pudo ver como el miedo embargaba a Ty Lee ¿En qué estaba pensado Mai? Así lo único que conseguía era asustar a Ty Lee, aunque viendo la situación tampoco era tan inverosímil— ¿Cómo va a ser, decapitación, o nos vas a quemar vivas?

—No he venido a ejecutaros— Quiero explicarles todo, pero solo salió esa frase, y es que en toda su preparación no había tenido en cuenta un hecho importante, sus habilidades sociales eran nulas.

—¿Entonces a que, a burlarte de nosotras, has venido a decirme que por fin has matado a Zuko y vienes a restregármelo en la cara? —Mai desde luego se estaba desahogando, quizás debía dejar vomitar toda la bilis antes de parlamentar.

—No, tampoco—"Mierda" nunca había… como lo llaman, a, si, socializado en su vida, no de la manera en las que las personas normales lo hacían, podía amenazar, manipular, engañar, intrigar, pero no podía tener una simple conversación casual y honesta o simplemente disculparse de forma apropiada. Claro, podía engañarlas, podía manipularlas, soltar un discurso falso que seguro que funcionaria, pero si quería que esto saliera bien sentía que tenía que hacerlo de la manera correcta, tenía que ser sincera, debían construir una verdadera relación de afecto entre ellas—Yo…

—¡Entonces por que estas aquí! — Grito Mai impaciente, ya se estaba empezando a pasar de la raya por mucha razón que tuviera, debían mantener la calma— ¡Vamos, dilo!

—Vamos Mai cálmate, déjala hablar— Por suerte, Ty Lee salió en su defensa, Mai se calló por fin y Ty Lee la miro a los ojos— ¿A qué has venido Azula?

—Veras…—Las palabras no salían, nada había ido como esperaba— Yo… me traicionasteis— Mierda ¿Por qué había dicho eso? Había venido a disculparse y a liberarlas no a echarles en cara su traición, ahora se sentía tan incompetente como Zuko, así que si se sentía ser él todo el tiempo, eso explicaría su constante mal humor.

—Así que has venido a echarnos en cara el que nos enfrentáramos a ti— Dijo Mai con su típico cinismo— ¿Vienes a darnos el discurso de porque lo que hicimos está mal? ¿De qué hemos traicionado a la Nación de Fuego? Mira Azula, no me arrepiento de lo que hice, y lo haría de nuevo ¿Me entiendes? Ya no te temo, y Ty Lee tampoco, ya no tienes poder sobre nostras.

—¡No es eso! — Grito Azula hacinado callar a Mai y asustando a Ty Lee, quizás se había pasado. Se acabo había intentado todo, pero no había funcionado, simplemente no valía para estas cosas. Tendría que usar su último recurso, algo que jamás había hecho y jamás haría, pero la situación lo exigía ¿Pero y si la visión no era más que una alucinación? Quizás todo esto era en vano. No, tenía que hacerlo, o se convertiría en la mujer rota de su visión— Veréis— Cogió alentó y se armó de valor al igual que hacía cuando la obligaban de pequeña a comer verduras ¿Por qué se acordaba de eso ahora? Soltó el aire retenido y se postro ante sus dos compañeras, tal como había hecho el alcalde ante ella antes— Ruego, no, suplico vuestro perdón, no os he tratado con el respeto que merecéis ni me he comportado como una buena amiga— Levanto la cabeza para mirarlas a los ojos— No he sido una buena amiga, pero quiero cambiar eso, quiero que volvamos a ser un equipo… os necesito.

 **Continuara…**


	2. Azula siendo Azula

Silencio, ni un solo ruido después de la declaración de Azula, tanto Mai como Ty Lee estaban ambas con los ojos tan abiertos como podían y con la boca abierta, nadie podía creer ese giro de los acontecimientos, la que menos, Azula. La gran y poderosa Azula se había tragado su orgullo, había silenciado a su ego y se había postrado frente a sus dos compañeras, algo que jamás había hecho, ni siquiera con el señor del fuego que nunca pasaba de una simple reverencia. Ahora solo quedaba esperar hasta que alguna de ellas saliera de su trance y hablara, aunque probablemente su sensación de humillación tardaría mucho en desaparecer.

—Eso ha sido… inesperado— La primera en hablar fue Ty Lee, Azula observo su expresión, parecía contenta ¿Había funcionado entonces? — ¿Te pasa algo Azula? Tú no eres… bueno pensar qué harías algo así ¿Solo por nuestro perdón?

—No me pasa nada solo…— No podía hablarles de su visión o pensarían que había perdido la cabeza, bueno, quizás sí que la haya perdido del todo— He descubierto cosas ¿Vale? He comprendido que sois importantes para mí, sois mis amigas, o al menos, espero que lo sigáis siendo, no os puedo tratar así por— Se mordió la lengua, no debería hablar más de ese suceso— Por un error, todos cometemos errores, incluso yo, pocos, pero los cometo— Quizás eso ultimo sobraba, pero necesitaba levantar un poco su ego tras tal humillación, lo que le recordaba que seguía postrada, en el suelo sucio de un celda. Rápidamente se levantó y se sacudió el polvo de su ropa—Por supuesto se os retiraran los cargos contra vosotras y se os devolverá vuestro estatus de nobleza ¿Bueno? ¿Amigas? — Intento hacer la mejor sonrisa que pudo, aunque no con mucho éxito, todas sus sonrisas eran diabólicas.

Tardo unos instantes antes que Ty Lee se lanzara a abrazarla— ¡Si! te perdono Azula, no sé qué te ha hecho cambiar tan de repente, pero me alegro muchísimo, me alegro de que ya no estemos enfadas— Azula la abrazó de vuelta, primero por educación y corresponder el abrazo, luego se sintió bien y quería seguir abrazada. La verdad no entendía como Ty Lee podría apreciarla tanto, no es que Azula la tratara tan mal, pero desde luego su trato hacía ella no merecía esa devoción que veía en los ojos de Ty Lee— ¿Y tú qué Mai? Venga...— Dijo Ty Lee con una sonrisa amable.

—Me dais ganas de vomitar— Mai se acercó a las dos y miro a Azula cara a cara desafiante, ya no la temía, aunque eso daba igual había venido aquí a construir otro tipo de relación— Mira, princesa, preferiría tirarme al lago hirviendo que seguir en esta pútrida celda con doña sonrisas y auras multicolores—Azula sonrió, estaba funcionando—Pero lo que no sé, es si prefiero volver a seguirte o saltar al lago hirviendo.

La sonrisa de Azula se desvaneció, sabía que con Mai iba a ser más difícil, era orgullosa como ella— Entiendo Mai— ¿Podría salvarse solo con Ty Lee? Pero quería su amistad también, quería sentir aquellas sensaciones de su visión— De todas formas, eres libre igualmente, podrás volver con tu familia.

—Cielos no, para eso prefiero sufrir mi condena contigo— Azula sonrió, si conocía de verdad algo a Mai eso significaba que la perdonaba, más o menos— Pero si quieres que te perdone tendrás que disculparte por otra cosa

¿Por otra cosa? — ¿Por qué más tengo que disculparme Mai? —Esperaba que no fuera tan duro como antes.

—Lo sabes muy bien— Dijo con una sonrisa ¿Maliciosa?

"Así que se refería a eso" Pensó algo frustrada — Pero…

—Pero nada— No la dejo acabar la frase. Se estaba pasando y aunque quería su perdón también estaba empezando a perder la paciencia con ella—Dilo.

—¡Esta bien! Lamento haber intentado matar al inútil de mi hermano, dos veces ¿Estás contenta?

—Puede, pero quiero algo más— Tenía unas ganas ahora mismo de hacerla una cicatriz a juego con la de su novio, pero debía reprimirse— Si nos vamos a enfrentar otra vez con él no quiero que le mates y no le hagas daño, no demasiado al menos.

—¡Pero es un traidor! ¡Te traiciono a ti también!

—Nosotras también somos traidoras—Punto para Mai— Además sigue siendo tu hermano y…

—Está bien, no le matare no le dañare, demasiado, y cuando lo capture te lo entregaré con un lacito negro y una correa ¿Satisfecha por fin?

—Yo nunca estoy satisfecha— Lo que en el leguaje de Mai significaba que si—Pero supongo que bastara con eso.

Azula por fin respiro aliviada, tenía a sus compañeras con ella de nuevo, así que en teoría su visión no se iba a cumplir— Si ya hemos acabado con esto entonces podemos irnos de esta pocilga.

—Esta pocilga, es la pocilga de mi tío, Azula— Contesto Mai mientras salían de la celda junto a Ty Lee.

—Si, el mismo tío que no puso objeción alguna en tu encarcelamiento, es más parecía más que contento con la decisión e incluso sugirió tu ejecución

Azula, vio una chispa de furia en los inexpresivos ojos de Mai ¿Dirigida hacia ella o hacía su tío? —Si, tienes razón, larguémonos de esta pocilga…

Cuando volvieron al ferry el tío de May les esperaba, bueno, la esperaba a ella no a las dos traidoras, y mucho menos a su sobrina, su cara mostraba claramente como había roto mucho de sus proyectos futuros. Quizás podía divertirse con él un rato, desde que había dejado de lado su orgullo para obtener de nuevo la lealtad de sus amigas se sentía enferma ¿Resfriada tal vez?, estaba furiosa y deseaba desahogarse con alguien, él parecía el objetivo ideal, solo necesitaba una excusa.

—¿Qué hacen ellas aquí? — Grito el alcaide, perfecto, pero no suficiente, necesitaba que soltase algo más grave— ¡Son unas traidoras!

Azula miro a Ty Lee y a May, la segunda parecía furiosa, eso era bueno, no se iba a oponer si decidía castigar a su tío, es más, parecía que lo deseaba, el problema sería Ty Lee, demasiado inocente, demasiado buena y linda para que estuviera de acuerdo, pero por el afecto que sentía hacia ella no debería importarle demasiado, aunque sería mejor no forzar su lealtad. Azula volvió a mirar al alcaide y se aclaró la garganta—Ya no lo son, sus crímenes han sido perdonadas y han recuperados sus títulos— Y ahora venia un pequeño empujoncito para que él le diera lo que necesitaba— Mai vuelve a ser la heredera de los títulos de su familia— Sonrió al ver la reacción del tío de Mai, ya lo tenia

—¡No puedes hacer eso princesa…! — Bingo, la excusa que necesitaba, insubordinación, la cara del alcaide era un todo un poema, en el momento en que se dio cuenta lo que había dicho se puso pálido y se postro en el suelo— Lo siento princesa no quería…

—Levántate— Dijo Azula con una voz calmada pero autoritaria, el alcaide vacilo—He dicho que te levantes— Dijo, esta vez con una voz más autoritaria, el alcaide se levantó al instante, pero aun con la cabeza gacha— Mírame a los ojos— Sudando y temblando, el alcaide levanto lentamente la cabeza para mirarla a sus ojos, sus perfectos ojos que provocaban temor en cualquiera que osara mirarlos, eran los ojos de un depredador, de un dragón— ¿Qué se supone qué no puedo hacer alcaide?

—No… digo nada, no espera no quería decir eso princesa, por favor perdóneme— Parecía que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, solo un poco más de diversión y lo dejaría en paz, no espera, podría aprovechar y hacer un favor a Mai para ganarse aun más su afecto, si, pondría a ese gusano en su sitio.

—Y yo te perdono, pero hay una cosa que no entiendo— Se llevo su dedo a los labios haciendo un gesto pensativo—Mai es tu "querida" sobrina ¿Cierto? —El alcaide asintió nervioso—Pero cuando fue encerrada no intentaste hablar por ella, no pusiste ninguna objeción, es más parecías bastante satisfecho de que eso sucediera, incluso me llegaste a mencionar que debía ejecutarla, y sin embargo ahora que ha quedado libre en vez de alégrate por el bien de tu sobrina parece disgustarte la idea ¿Por qué será? ¿Puedes contestarme a esa pregunta alcaide?

—Yo…— Azula levanto su mano en señal de que se callara.

—¿Sabes lo que pienso? —El alcaide trago saliva y negó con la cabeza—Pienso que querías quitarte del medio a la heredera de los títulos de tu hermano, así sería más fácil tener la oportunidad de heredar sus títulos si algo terrible le pasara a él a la pequeño Tom-Tom ¿Es así? — El alcaide retrocedió por el miedo que sentía, pero fue detenido por los dos guardias que había detrás de él, un hombre y una mujer—Espero que eso no sea así alcaide, sería una pena, conspirar contra tu propia familia… aparte de deshonroso se considera traición a la Nación del Fuego ¿Y sabes lo que eso significa no?

—¡No, por favor, lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho! — El hombre empezó a llorar como un bebe. Que sensación más satisfactoria era la de poner a una escoria en su sitio.

—Tomare eso como una confesión—Se acerco al alcaide para intimidarlo más.

—¡No por favor, se lo suplico princesa! —Se iba a volver arrodillar para pedir perdón, pero Azula lo detuvo con un simple gesto de manos. ¿Debía parar ya? Volvió a mirar a sus compañeras, Mai tenía una cara inexpresiva, como siempre, pero no había nada que mostrase disconformidad con la situación, ahora que las había recuperado no estaba interesada en forzar su lealtad. Luego miro a Ty Lee y lo que vio la sorprendió gratamente, veía en su cara disconformidad con la situación, sin embargo, en sus ojos veía otra cosa, diversión, le gustaba lo que estaba viendo, aunque fingía lo contrario. Azula sonrió, parecía que detrás de esa capa de inocencia se escondía una dulce y linda sádica. Quizás más adelante podría intentar sacar a la luz a la verdadera Ty Lee.

Tras analizar a sus dos compañeras volvió la mirada al lloroso alcaide que rogaba por su vida, balbuceaba palabras inentendibles, pero suponía que eran suplicas de perdón—La ley es la ley, alcaide y hay que cumplirlas, pero hoy me siento generosa y ya que las pruebas son circunstanciales creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

Los ojos se le llenaron de esperanza al alcaide, se limpió las lágrimas, y los mocos, de su cara—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡Hare lo que sea! —No le gustaba ver la esperanza en esos ojos, se aseguraría de que desapareciera.

—Mis condiciones son muy simples—Se callo unos segundos para darle tensión al momento y se aseguró de mirarle con su mirada más amenazante—Agni Kai—Sus ojos se deleitaron con la cara de horror total que había puesto el alcaide—Derrótame en una Agni Kai y todos tus delitos serán perdonados, pero si te derroto podré hacer lo que quiera contigo ¿Trato hecho?

—¡No por favor! Cualquier cosa menos eso ¡Se lo suplico princesa Azula! —El terror del hombre llegó a su clímax cunado se meo encima debido al miedo que sentía. Por fin se sentía satisfecha, era hora de acabar con esto. El orgullo de Azula había sido reparado y el del conspirador roto completamente y barrido por el suelo.

—Eres patético y un gusano deshonroso— El hombre no contestó estaba roto, justo como quería— Pero hoy me siento extremadamente misericordiosa así que te hare otra oferta— El hombre seguía sin responder "Ja, jamás te levantas de las cenizas de tu vergüenza y humillación" pensó con mucha satisfacción recordando sus vacaciones en la Isla de Ascua — Como eres un conspirador contra tu propia familia, y has deshonrado tu nombre y a tu casa al negarte a luchar en un Agni Kai, desde este día, yo la Princesa Azula en nombre del Señor del Fuego Ozai te retiro tu título nobiliario y todos los derechos que pudieras tener sobre las posesiones de tu familia, pero podrás seguir trabajando en esta pocilga, eso si, como un campesino más ¿Estás de acuerdo?—El alcaide simplemente asintió— ¡¿Estás de acuerdo o no?!

—¡S-si!

—Muy bien, a veces creo que soy demasiado buena para mi propio bien ¿No creéis? — Nadie respondió, bueno, nunca había sido buena por sus chistes, quizás debería mejorar ese aspecto si quería construir relaciones afectuosas más eficientes—Ahora apartad a este gusano de mi vista— Los guardias asintieron y se llevaron a rastras al alcaide que estaba paralizado—Esperad—Los guardias se detuvieron y la miraron— En esta prisión he escuchado casos de abusos contra los presos, se supone que están en nuestra custodia y son nuestra responsabilidad, si vuelvo a oír algún suceso parecido hundiré esta pocilga en el lago con todos los guardias dentro ¿Entendido?—Los guardias asintieron nerviosos y se retiraron con el cuerpo del Alcaide, parecía muerto pero solo había muerto su orgullo y su dignidad. La verdad, no se entendía a si misma ahora mismo ¿Por qué había hecho ese gesto hacia los prisioneros? Más allá de la vista práctica, un prisionero más cómodo significa menos posibilidades de rebelión, al parecer se sentía de tan buen humor que no le importaba hacer una obra bondadosa y desinteresada, o quizás era la extraña sensación que sentía en las tripas ¿Había cogido un resfriado en las celdas? Desde luego arrodillarse en un suelo tan sucio no podía ser nada bueno para su salud— ¿Nos vamos ya chicas?

Las tres se marcharon en silencio montándose en el ferry que las llevo a la cima de la montaña donde estaba el globo de guerra de Azula. Ya dentro llevo a sus compañeras a una gran sala de estar llena de lujos. Para ser un globo de guerra tenía demasiadas comodidades, aunque suponía que era por su estatus de princesa. Mai y Ty Lee se sentaron juntas en un sofá de terciopelo mientras Azula se sentó en frente de ellas en su sillón personal.

—Bueno… ¿Qué tal? —Una mala forma de empezar una conversación, pero tendría que romper el hielo de algún modo, Ty Lee no pareció oírla ya que estaba demasiado absorta mirando la decoración y Mai simplemente parecía ignorarla "Esto va a ser más difícil de lo creía, y encima creo que he cogido un resfriado en las celdas" pensó mientras que se servía una bebida fría en una copa—¿Queréis? —Azula agito la botella delante de ellas ofreciéndosela.

—No…—Dijo Mai con un tono tímido algo atípico en ella— Y gracias...

—¿Gracias por qué? ¿Por libelaros, por no ejecutaros, por permitiros ser mis amigas? Hay tantas cosas por las que se debería darme las gracias—Dijo en tono humorístico, pero viendo la expresión de Mai estaba claro que tenía que trabajar su sentido del humor, o Mai simplemente no tenía sentido del humor.

—Muy graciosa—Dijo Mai con una risa sarcástica—Gracias por poner en su sitio a mi tío y pararle los pies.

—¡Si, eso fue asombroso! —Dijo Ty Lee emocionada que por fin había vuelto a prestar atención—Le diste su merecido Azula

Azula sonrió—¿Su merecido eh? ¿No crees que fui demasiado… cruel? —Ty Lee reaccionó al instante adoptando una postura incomoda, por un momento había mostrado parte de su verdadero ser.

—Bueno… un poco, pero eres Azula después de todo— Ty Lee miro a los lados nerviosa, Azula había visto otra piza del verdadero ser de Ty Lee "Yo soy Azula y tú eres una pequeña sádica"—Y además tu gesto amable con los presos, no me lo esperaba, fue muy bondadoso— "Mierda" Pensó, sabía que ese gesto le iba pasar factura, haces una buena acción y ya dejas de ser el monstruo al que todos temen, su reputación arruinada.

—No fue bondad—Mentira—Simplemente fue algo practico, los presos tienden a provocar menos revolutas si no se les maltrata, además, cuando la guerra acabe habrá que liberarlos, no podemos mantener a los maestros de otras naciones encerrados para siempre, cuando juren lealtad a la Nación del Fuego podrán vivir como ciudadanos.

—Si ya, ya— Dijo Ty Lee con una sonrisa pícara— Seguro que fue eso— ¿Estaba sugiriendo que Azula tenía corazón? ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?! De repente se sintió mareada ¿Por el vuelo del globo de guerra? No, definitivamente había cogido algo en las celdas y se había puesto enferma, no había otra explicación —¿Azula te encuentras bien?

—Si, tu cara luce peor de lo habitual—Dijo Mai chistosa, si Azula no se sintiera tan mareada la pegaría un puñetazo en su perfecta cara ahora mismo.

—Yo…—Sin fuerzas Azula cayó desmayada.

—¿Azula? — Dijo Ty Lee preocupada— ¡Azula! ¡Un curandero rápido!

 **Continuara…**


	3. Decisión Critica

La habitación del hospital era clara y espaciosa digna de la princesa de la Nación del Fuego que estaba tumbada en la cama, estaba sudando y por lo que Mai podía ver en su expresión debía tener una pesadilla o sufriendo grandes dolores. Ty Lee estaba sentada junta ella, de vez en cuando ella le cambiaba el paño de agua que tenia en la frente, esa chica se preocupa por Azula, demasiado para su propio bien, aun la costaba creer que hubiera llegado a traicionar a Azula para salvarla a ella, y aún más le costaba creer los actos de Azula actuales—No entiendo nada.

—¿Qué no entiendes Mai? — Dijo Ty Lee sin despegar la mirada de Azula.

—Todo ¿Por qué Azula ha actuado así? ¿Qué la ha hecho cambiar? ¿Y por qué de repente está enferma? —Esto era muy raro ¿Qué estaría tramando Azula? Al principio pensaba que esto era otra manipulación más de Azula, pero si lo fuera no hubiera hecho lo que hizo en la celda, lo que dijo era sincero, probablemente la primera vez que Azula era completamente sincera con alguien, y ahora de repente esta enfermedad ¿Tendía alguna relación? — ¿Tu qué piensas Ty Lee?

—Me da igual lo que haya pasado, lo importante es que estamos libres y Azula era sincera cuando dijo que quería volver a ser…no, volver no, ser una amiga de verdad y además no esta enferma, no físicamente al menos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Ty Lee se volvió para mirarla a los ojos, Mai se sorprendió al verla con una sonrisa, sin embargo, en sus ojos todavía podía ver preocupación—Ella… ha tomado una decisión crucial que ha afectado a su espíritu, a su ser, y eso la esta cambiando, su aura está cambiando— Volvió su mirada hacia Azula unos segundos y luego la volvió a mirar a ella—La Azula que despierte no será la misma que conocíamos... creo.

"Otra vez las auras no" Pensó frustrada. Espíritus, auras, chakras, odiaba esas cosas, la daban dolor de cabeza ¿Por qué no podía estar todo regido por las leyes físicas, por leyes matemáticas inamovibles, fáciles de comprender y fáciles de manejar? No, siempre tenía que haber algún lio con el mundo de los espíritus—¿Eso es algo bueno o malo Ty Lee? —Dijo tras soltar un suspiro de resignación

—Eso depende completamente de lo que elija hacer Azula en su viaje.

—¿Viaje? ¿A dónde?

—No lo se ¿Quizás al mundo de los espíritus? —Fue la respuesta de una confusa Ty Lee—El que sabe de estas cosas es el General Iroh, yo solo he leído un poco acerca de esto, así que no entiendo demasiado, solo se que esto va a generar un cambio en Azula.

—El General Iroh, lastima que sea un traidor.

—Si, bueno, ahora solo nos queda esperar.

Mai vio como Ty Lee suspiraba y miraba a Azula con curiosidad—¿Qué te produce tanta curiosidad Ty Lee?

—Me gustaría saber que es lo que está soñando, bueno, experimentado.

* * *

Azula se encontraba sola en medio de la oscuridad, le recordaba a su visión del avatar Roku solo que ahora por lo menos el suelo no se rompía y parecía poder hablar— ¿Hola? — No hubo ninguna respuesta—¿Avatar Roku? ¿Es otra visión tuya? —Nada todavía— SI piensas que voy a traicionar a mi país y ponerme del lado del avatar solo por ayudarme un poco lo llevas claro—Sin respuesta ¿A qué estaba jugando el avatar? —Dame algo, una imagen o algo, no entiendo nada de esto ¿Y por qué estoy otra vez en esta pesadilla? ¿Acaso no te hice caso ya? He hecho las paces con mis amigas, ya he cumplido ¿No? —Silencio total—¡Maldición! —Siguió caminando un tiempo hasta que divisió un objeto a lo lejos, empezó a correr hacia allí. Según se fue acercando tomo forma hasta Azula llego al objeto— ¿Una mesa de Pai Sho? ¿Qué hace esto aquí?

De repente, un fuerte viento se levantó formando un remolino de viento en frente de ella, el viento comenzó a suavizarse y extrañamente empezó a tomar forma humana, una forma familiar y conocida que al instante hizo enfurecer a Azula ¿Qué demonios hacía él aquí? El viento se disipo y la figura que había enfrente de ella se sentó en uno de los lados del tablero de la mesa de Pai Sho—Hola Azula ¿Quieres un poco de té?

—Tío Iroh…— ¿Qué hacía él aquí? Por un momento sonrió al pensar que el traidor por fin había muerto y su espíritu venía a atormentarla, luego recordó que probablemente no fuera real, una ilusión creada por la visión, ya había sucedido antes y no volvería a caer otra vez—No, tu no eres mi tío.

—¿Cómo qué no? —Contesto con la voz calmada que tanto la irritaba — Tengo su aspecto, tengo su voz y tengo su personalidad, a todas luces soy tu querido tío Iroh.

—Se que no eres él ¿Quién eres? ¿Una simple alucinación de la visión? ¿Un recuerdo? O…—Para unos instantes y le señalo con el dedo de forma acusatoria— ¿O el Avatar Roku?

—Tan suspicaz como siempre, Azula, pero no, no soy ninguno de ellos, solo soy expresión de tu subconsciente, de tus más profundos pensamientos.

—Si eso fuera así no tendría la forma de mi tío—Él se limitó a reír de la forma habitual que hacía su tío.

—La mente es muy curiosa, y guarda secretos, muchos secretos…

—¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Y yo que hago aquí otra vez? Explícate, ahora—Demando impaciente.

—La paciencia es una virtud—Puede que no fuera su tío, pero era igual de inaguantable que él—¿Por qué no te sientas y jugamos una partida de Pai Sho?

Azula miro la mesa con las fichas preparadas "Juegos de débiles y mediocres que te distraen de tus objetivos" eran las palabras de su padre sobre el Pai Sho en general, y prácticamente de cualquier otra forma de entretenimiento—No, odio este tipo de juegos.

Iroh se rio—No puedes mentirte a ti misma Azula, el único motivo por el que no juegas es porque a tu padre no le gusta y el hecho de que Ursa y Iroh les encantaba jugar te molesta ¿Me equivoco?

Tenia razón, por supuesto, al fin y al cabo, era un juego de estrategia, y ella amaba la estrategia. Iroh señalo el tablero con la palma de su mano invitándola a jugar, resignada Azula se sentó en el suelo—Esta bien, aunque no le veo ningún sentido a esto—Iroh se limitó a sonreír—¿Quién empieza?

—Puedes empezar tu si te place—Azula asintió, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin jugar? Bastante, pero aun se acordaba, y como la brillante estratega que era no habría ningún problema, aunque se enfrentara a ella misma. Azula cogió una ficha y comenzó el juego—Ah… la jugada del loto blanco—Dijo Iroh mirando sonriente la ficha del Loto Blanco—Una jugada que muy pocos utilizan, la subestiman y la consideran muy arriesgada, pero se equivocan ¿Verdad?

Azula se quedo callada, simplemente se limito a jugar durante unos minutos más, hasta que su paciencia se acabo—Ya es suficiente—Dijo apartando las fichas de la mesa— ¿Podemos ir al grano ya? ¿Por qué vuelvo a estar aquí? Ya he hecho lo que se me pidió ¿No?

—Esto no es lo mismo que la otra vez, esto no es una visión Azula, es algo mucho más profundo de lo que puedas imaginar—La voz de Iroh era mucho más seria de lo habitual confirmando que, en efecto, solo era una ilusión de su tío.

—¿Entonces qué es? ¿Y qué hago aquí? —Quería respuestas y las quería ya.

—Está bien—Espero unos segundos antes de continuar— Recientemente has tomado una decisión, una decisión crucial que iba en contra de todo lo que creías, y que ha afectado a tus propósitos y a tu propio destino.

—La decisión suplicar el perdón de sus dos compañeras— No era una pregunta era una simple afirmación de algo que ya conocía. Iroh simplemente asintió.

— Tu energía espiritual esta desbalanceada por esa decisión, esta luchando volver al equilibrio, pero son tus decisiones las que cambiaran la naturaleza de tu espíritu, cambiando tu destino e incluso a ti misma—Iroh sonrió— ¿Sabes? Tu hermano paso por algo similar en Ba Sing Se.

Azula abrió los ojos sorprendida—¡Lo sabía! —Iroh iba a responder cuando se dio cuenta del error que había cometido—Tu no eres yo—Le señalo con el dedo acusándolo— No eres Iroh, no eres una representación de mi mente ¿Qué eres?

—¿Por qué crees eso? —Respondió la ilusión de Iroh

—Porque si fueras un pedazo de mi mente no podrías saber esa información, ya que en ningún momento Zuko ha hablado conmigo de nada parecido y yo no lo he vivido, por lo que es imposible que pudiera conocer una información así.

—Supongo que me has pillado—La imitación de Iroh se levantó—Aunque no lo creas soy parte de ti, pero como tu has dicho no soy una "proyección" de tu mente, puedes considerarme una guía espiritual—Eso tenía aún menos sentido ¿O si?

—Eres un espíritu ¿Verdad?

—Así es…

Azula se puso de pie también y se cruzó de brazos, intentaba parecer intimidatoria, pero ante un espíritu eso era algo difícil— ¿Cuál es tu verdadera forma?

—No tengo—Fue la respuesta del espíritu ¿Cómo no iba a tener forma? Todos los espíritus tenían forma, a no ser…

—¿No tienes forma? ¿O te has transformado tantas veces que has olvidado cual era tu forma original?

—Veo que es imposible engañarte azula…

—Si lo sé, soy increíble, bla bla bla...—Dijo imitando con su mano la forma de una boca como si estuviera hablando— ¿Podemos empezar de una vez por lo que he venido a hacer aquí? Tengo otras cosas que hacer en el mundo físico ¿Sabes?

—Por supuesto Azula cuando quieras…

—Espera, antes cambia a otra forma más… satisfactoria para mi vista, no me apetece seguir viendo la cara de un traidor.

El espíritu sonrió— Tus deseos son órdenes, te mostrare la forma que más "satisface" tu vista—No le gusto nada como había dicho la frase, estaba segura de que iba intentar molestarla con la forma que adoptase. Sus peores temores se confirmaron cuando el viento rodeo la ilusión de Iroh y esta empezó a cambiar a una figura más pequeña, delgada, y más femenina, una figura que conocía muy bien, el espíritu se había transformado en Ty Lee—Oh Azula tu aura luce genial esta mañana—Dijo la ilusión de Ty Lee alegre, mientras hacia piruetas gracias a su flexibilidad.

—Oh Genial…— Azula se llevo la mano derecha a su frente, que suerte la suya, la había tocado el espiritu gracioso, esto iba a ser mucho más duro de lo que ella pensaba—Podemos acabar con esto por favor…—Suplicó en vano al ver la sonrisa divertida de la imitación de Ty Lee.

—Está bien Azula, charlemos…

* * *

Había pasado ya casi un día desde que Azula cayo enferma, bueno, según Ty Lee, en un trance espiritual que la iba a cambiar para siempre. En ese tiempo Mai se había dado cuenta de dos cosas importantes, Ty Lee no se había separado de ella ni un solo minuto, únicamente para ir al baño y porque ella la había obligado, la segunda, es que su padre no había venido a ver el estado de su hija, ni había preguntado por ella, ni siquiera había enviado sirvientes para que la vieran. Muy triste, si hasta el líder de los agentes Dai Li había venido a ver su estado, sabía que el padre de Azula no era precisamente una buena persona, ni un buen padre, eso era quedarse corto, era un monstruo, pero suponía que, al menos, se preocuparía por su hija favorita, aunque supongo que para él Azula no era más que una herramienta más. Mai suspiro cansada, Ty Lee lo noto y la miro preocupada

—¿Te pasa algo Mai? —Mai observo las ojeras de cansancio que tenia Ty Lee, y encima ella era la que preguntaba si pasaba algo malo.

—A mi nada—Contesto Mai, seria como siempre—Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

—Yo estoy bien—Contesto Ty Lee seguido de un profundo bostezo.

—No, no lo estas, debes descansar—Rebatió Mai señalando sus ojeras

—No hasta que se despierte

—Mira Ty Lee, no porque te comportas así con ella ahora, no lo entiendo, llevas años temiéndola, después nos encierra en la prisión cuando dejamos de temerla y ahora de repente le muestras tanto afecto ¿Solo porque se disculpó? No tiene sentido Ty Lee.

—Aunque la temiera siempre hemos sido sus amigas, bueno, al menos, los más parecido a unas amigas que ella ha tenido—Ty volvió a mirar a Azula y poso su manos sobre la de ella—Puede que no fuera la mejor amiga del mundo pero esa disculpa era totalmente sincera, y tu lo sabes Mai—Mai se dedico a mirar a otro lado y no enfrentar las acusaciones de Ty Lee, pero tampoco negándolas—Sabes, por un momento vi a la Azula de verdad, la que era cunado éramos pequeñas, antes de que su padre la apartara de nosotras, y de todo el mundo.

Mai alzo sus ojos cansada—¿De verdad crees que puedes alejar a Azula de la influencia de su padre? ¿A ella? ¿La perfecta niña de papa?

—No lo sé—Fue la respuesta de una resignada Ty Lee—Solo se que lo que dijo en la celda era sincero, quiero ver como acaba esto Mai.

—Lo que tu digas Ty Lee—Mai seguía sin entender, pero era una completa perdida de tiempo seguir discutiendo con ella. En ese momento observó como Azula empezaba a moverse y abría poco a poco los ojos—Mira Ty Lee, tu bella durmiente despierta por fin.

* * *

Cuando Azula despertó le invadió la luz del sol cegándola unos segundos y dejándola confusa, cuando su vista se aclaró lo primero que vio la cara de Tu Lee sonriéndola.

—Al fin has despertado Azula—Le dijo Ty Lee aliviada.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Azula observo la habitación dándose cuanta que no estaba en su globo de guerra— ¿Y onde estoy?

—Tes desmayaste en tu globo de guerra—Esta vez la que contesto fue Mai, indiferente como siempre—Ahora estas en la enfermaría del Palacio del Fuego.

Azula se sorprendió, aún estaba confusa y le dolía algo la cabeza, intento llevarse su mano a su frente, pero no noto que se la estaban sujetando, miro y comprobó que era Ty Lee que tenía su mano posada sobre la de ella ¿Estaba preocupada por ella? Volvió a mirar a Ty Lee que se dio cuenta de la situación y retiro su mano avergonzada, eso extrañó a Azula, Ty Lee no era de las que se avergonzaban

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?

—Un día entero—Contesto Mai, ¿Todo un día? Eso explicaría porque les había dado tiempo el llevarla desde la Roca Hirviendo hasta la Capital de la Nación del Fuego—Según Ty Lee estabas en una especie de trance espiritual

—¿Trance espiritual? —Pregunto confusa Azula, no podía acordarse de nada de lo que había estado soñando

—Si, ya sabes… como una gran revelación—Dijo Ty Lee si saber muy bien lo que estaba diciendo—¿Te acuerdas de algo?

Azula intento recordar algo, pero era difícil, aun estaba algo confusa y todavía le dolía la cabeza—No se…—Hizo un esfuerzo mayor, miro entre la niebla que era ahora su mente—Recuerdo… recuerdo jugar al Pai Sho con el tío Iroh—Sus dos amigas la miraron confundidas—¿Eso significa algo?

—¿Qué te gusta el Pai Sho? —Respondió Mai sin mucho interés—La que sabe de esto es Ty Lee

—¿Recuerdas algo más Azula?—Dijo Ty Lee curiosa.

—No, de momento nada más—Azula se incorporo sobre la cama, pero Ty Lee puso su mano en su hombro deteniéndola.

—Deberías guardar reposo Azula—Azula aparto la mano de Ty Lee con suavidad y se levanto

—Ya descansado suficiente—Observo a Ty Lee que y sus ojeras—¿Qué te ha pasado Ty Lee? Pareces agotada

—Se ha pasado desde que te desmayas a tu lado, no ha dormido todavía—Dijo Mai haciendo sonrojar a Ty Lee, Azula la miro sorprendida.

—¿Eso es verdad Ty Lee?

—Alguien tenía que cuidarte Azula…

Azula se sintió bien con las palabras de Ty Lee, tanto que no pudo evitar sonreír, probablemente la primera vez en mucho tiempo que sonreía de una manera sincera y afectuosa, también sintió el impulso de abrazarla pero se reprimió, eso seria inapropiado—Gracias Ty Lee—Fue lo único que se le ocurrió, aun así fue suficiente para sorprender a Ty Lee y a Mai que no estaba acostumbras a que la Princesa Azula fuera amable y mucho menos agradeciera nada—Y Ty Lee, acuéstate, tu eres la que necesitas descansar.

—Pero yo...

—Es una orden—Cortó Azula con una voz suave pero autoritaria como solo Azula sabía hacerlo— No desobedezcas a tu princesa—Azula miro fijamente a los ojos a Ty Lee, ella hizo una reverencia aceptando su orden

—Como desees Azula—Ty Lee se levantó y se marchó de la habitación, probablemente a la habitación que tenía para ella en el palacio cunado venia a visitar a Azula.

—Eso ha sido rudo—Dijo Mai.

—¿He hecho mal? —Pregunto Azula, esperaba que no hubiera enfadado a Ty Lee.

—No—Mai aparto la mirada de ella—De todas formas ¿Desde cuando te preocupa hacernos mal o no? ¿Desde cuando te preocupas por nosotras?

—Sois mis amigas, Mai—Mai la miro con dureza.

—No durante años, solo hemos sido tus herramientas, el mido es la única manera ¿Recuerdas? ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de parecer?

Azula medito unos instantes ¿Debería hablarla sobre la visión? Mai no era una persona espiritual, era racional y lógica, como ella, no, decidió que debería guardarse ese secreto, quizás a Ty Lee podría contárselo…—Simplemente me he dado cuenta de que el miedo no es la única manera, no con vosotras, al menos.

Mientes—La acusó Mai señalándola con el dedo—Te conozco Azula, siempre tienes motivos ocultos, puede que lo que dijeras en la celda fuera sincero, pero estoy completamente segura de que nos estas ocultando tus verdaderos motivos.

Eso no era cierto, no del todo al menos—Puedes creer lo que quieras Mai—Es cierto que quería su amistad para no convertirse en la mujer de su visión, si es que eso podría ocurrir, pero eso no quería decir que no quisiera ser su amiga ¿No? —Fui sincera en la celda, os necesito a mi lado y eso no va a cambiar.

—¿Entonces soy libre de irme si quiero?

Azula se sorprendió ¿Quería abandonarla? ¿No la había perdonado entonces? No pudo evitar bajar su cabeza decepcionada y algo triste, sabía que Mai iba a ser difícil, pero también quería de verdad llevarse bien con ella, al fin y al cabo, era a la que más se parecía—Si eso es lo que quieres…

Hubo un incómodo silencio y un intercambio de mierdas, un silencioso e incómodo desafío, finalmente Mai decidió hablar—Gracias, ahora si me disculpas me voy.

—¿De verdad te vas a ir? —Dijo Azula decepcionada, todos sus esfuerzos para nada, por lo menos aun le quedaba Ty Lee.

Mai sonrió—Si, me voy a echar una siesta, yo también estoy agotada de tener que cuidarte todo el día—Azula se sorprendió y sonrió—Cuando descanse podremos seguir maquinando planes malvados para conquistar el mundo.

Azula espero a que Mai saliera de la habitación para soltar un suspiro de alivio, estaba salvada, de momento. Ahora tendría que hacer las cosas que hacen las amigas para ganarse aun más su lealtad, no mediante el miedo, sino mediante el afecto, de todas formas ¿Qué coas hacían las amigas? Cruzar el mundo para cazar al avatar y a su hermano no suena como una de esas cosas por muy divertido que fuera. Aparto eso pensamientos cursis de su cabeza, tenía otras cosas más importantes que hacer, y además no tenia que hacer esas cosas tampoco, no estaba dispuesta a rebajarse tanto.

—Princesa Azula…—La voz de una sirvienta interrumpió los pensamientos de Azula, miro hacía la entrada de la habitación encantándose con la mujer postrada esperando una respeta por parte de ella

—¿Sí?

La mujer tardo unos segundos en responder, parecía nerviosa ¿Tenía miedo? ¿O es que pensaba que no debería ver a la princesa en el estado en que estaba?—Me alegro de que ya se encuentre mejor— ¿Para eso había venido? Que amable de su parte preocuparse por ella, una preocupación falsa por supuesto, seguramente quería el favor de Azula—Siento molestarla, pero su padre la ha hecho llamar—Eso tenía más sentido ¿Qué querría discutir padre?

—Gracias, puedes retirarte—Probablemente era la primera vez que daba las gracias al servicio, algo que noto también la sirvienta, todavía debía estar enferma si había hecho eso.

—¿Necesitas ayuda para vestirte, estoy aquí para servir?

—No, puedo hacerlo yo sola, retírate—Tras un día entero inconsciente quería moverse un poco y quería hacer algo tan básico como vestirse por ella misma. La mujer se levantó hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

* * *

Ozai la esperaba en la sala del trono que estaba cubierto por las llamas de su padre, unas llamas que tarde o temprano serian azulas, sus llamas, pero ahora el trono le pertenecía a su padre. Cuando se acerco al trono se arrodillo—¿Padre me has llamado?

—Princesa Azula—El tono de su padre era severo—¿Eres leal?

¿A qué venia esa pregunta? Azula siempre había sido leal, no había hecho nada para poner en duda su lealtad—Claro, padre.

—¿Acaso no te he ensañado bien? —Azula seguía sin comprender ¿Qué había hecho mal? No entendía nada, casi parecía que su padre la estaba hablando como si fuera Zuko—Contéstame Azula

—Por supuesto padre, me has enseñado todo—Era mentira por supuesto, hacia ya tiempo que Azula había superado a su padre, a todo el mundo, no por nada sus llamas eran azules, lo había conseguido por si misma, pero había que mantener las apariencias—Le debo todo lo que sé padre.

—Si eso es verdad ¿Por qué me has traicionado?

Azula levanto su cabeza sorprendida para mirar la silueta de su padre tras las llamas ¿De qué estaba hablando? —Padre no se de qué hablas yo…

—¿Entonces estas negando que has liberado a dos traidoras sin mi consentimiento, y no solo eso, sino que las has recompensado devolviéndolas sus títulos nobiliarios? — ¿Estaba enfadado con ella por Ty Lee y Mai?

—Yo…— ¿Qué se supone que iba decir?

—¡Si o no Azula! —Gritó su padre. La furia de Azula creció ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratarla como a Zuko?

—Así es padre, pero…—Las llamas del trono aumentaron de intensidad mostrando la ira de su padre.

—¿Es que acaso no te he enseñado bien? —Azula se quedo callada— ¿Qué es lo te he enseñado Azula? —Azula no contesto, no por miedo, sino por la ira que la invadía—¡Dímelo!

—El miedo es la única manera—Contesto Azula, un miedo que se la había vuelto en contra en la Roca Hirviendo.

—¿Entonces porque has mostrado misericordia a dos traidoras? ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan débil Azula? —Azula reprimió las ganas de atacar a su padre y acabar con él ahora mismo, notaba como su temperatura interior aumentaba, quiera quemar algo ¿Débil? ¿Ella? Quizás debería mostrar a su padre cual era su fuerza de verdad, se obligo a reprimir esos pensamientos, aun no era el momento, todavía no.

—Padre, son unas aliadas útiles todavía, ellas resultaron de mucha ayuda en la toma de Ba Sing Se—Esperaba que mencionar el mayor logro de la Nación del Fuego en la historia reciente sirviera para aplacar su ira—Aun son útiles, cometieron un error al considerar que Zuko debía ser capturado vivo, que matarlo generaría muchos más problemas que los que solucionaría, y tras meditarlo estoy también de acuerdo, Zuko debe ser capturado vivo.

—¡¿Esperas que me crea eso Azula?!—La ira de Ozai aumento con sus llamas para luego volver a relajarse haciendo las llamas más débiles— Esta bien, si quieres mantener a tus mascotas correteando libres, es tu problema—El que llamara a Ty Lee y Mai mascotas la enfureció más que todo lo que le había dicho antes, tenia que calmarse, sino cometería un error—Pero no pienses que voy a tolerar tu debilidad una vez más, ahora largo.

—Si padre— Azula se levanto hizo una ligera reverencia y se dispuso a marcharme.

—Y Azula…— Ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo— No me vuelvas a decepcionar o compartirás el destino de tu hermano.

Azula apretó los dientes con furia, cerro sus puños, tenía que controlar su ira "Este no es el momento, ya llegara tu hora" Se decía una y otra vez para calmar su ira—Comprendo padre…

Azula se marcho de la sala del trono pensando en el futuro, un día el trono serio suyo, la Nación del Fuego y el mundo serian suyos, solo debía tener la paciencia necesaria, aunque quizás el día que tomara el control se había adelantado un par de décadas, quizás su padre viviría para verla subir a su trono…

 **Continuara…**


	4. Recuerdo Perdido

El muñeco de prácticas ardió en un intenso fuego azul que rápidamente se volvió rojo perdiendo temperatura, el muñeco, normalmente resistente a las llamas de un maestro del fuego, quedo completamente desfigurado y derretido por las llamas azules de Azula, mucho más calientes e intensas. Azula sonrió complacida "Irónico" pensó, que el color azul, que se asociaba al frio, fuera el color del fuego más ardiente, desde luego la naturaleza no dejaba de sorprenderla, y pensar que de pequeña lo llego a considerar una maldición.

Azula recordó que la primera vez que lanzo llamas azules se sintió fatal, sus llamas no eran como las demás, eran azules, el color del agua, un color frio ¿Eso significaba que era débil? ¿Más débil incluso que Zuko? ¿Qué pensaría su padre? ¿La odiaría o la despreciaría como a Zuko? ¿Qué haría su madre ahora que era una debilucha como Zuko? ¿Por fin le prestaría algo de atención? Durante días intento ocultar el nuevo color de sus llamas a los demás, pero fue imposible y no tuvo más remedio que contar la verdad. Fue toda una sorpresa escuchar que sus llamas azules eran especiales, que significaban todo lo contrario a lo que ella pensaba, el fuego azul era el más ardiente de todos, amó ver la expresión de orgullo de su padre, la expresión de admiración de los maestros del fuego presentes y de la expresión de envidia de su hermano, lo que no le gusto ver fue la expresión de preocupación de su madre ¿Es qué no había manera de complacer a esa mujer? Por lo menos no era su típica mirada de desaprobación.

Recordar a su madre la lleno de furia, se desahogó descargando un potente rayo que destruyo en mil pedazos lo que quedaba del muñeco de prácticas, se sintió satisfecha, y aunque estaba furiosa por el recuerdo de su madre esta vez la cara mental que le puso al muñeco era la de su padre que solo hace un par de horas había osado cuestionar su lealtad y se había atrevido a tratarla como a Zuko ¿Quién se creía que era? Hacia años que ella ya había superado a su padre en cualquier aspecto, él era el señor del fuego únicamente porque ella se lo permitía y porque aun se consideraba demasiado joven para reclamar el trono todavía, además le debía algo de respeto por haberla convertido en quien era para lo bueno y para lo malo, por eso había sido leal a su padre hasta ahora, aparte pare ser la perfecta heredera al trono y quitar a su hermano del medio, quien iba a saber que él mismo se quitaría de en medio traicionando a su nación y ayudando al avatar.

Sintió una inexplicable punzada de dolor al recordar la traición de su hermano, no solo había traicionado a la Nación del Fuego, también la había traicionado a ella, después de lo que había hecho por él, restaurarle su honor y su lugar en la Nación del Fuego como heredero. Aun se preguntaba porque le había ayudado en Ba Sing Se, si no le hubiera ofrecido la redención podría haberlo quitado de en medio de una vez por todas, hubiera sido declarado traidor junto a su tío y eliminado completamente de la línea de su sucesión, ya no sería un obstáculo más. En vez de eso, compartió su mayor éxito con él, la conquista de Ba Sing Se, pese no haber hecho nada y le restauro su honor, además, hasta que Zuzu lo volvió a estropear todo, le consiguió el favor de padre, un favor que nunca había tenido antes, por primera vez, Ozai veía a Zuko como el príncipe heredero que debía ser, como su hijo, o al menos eso es lo que aparentaba su nuevo trato hacia Zuko. Desde luego fue un movimiento estúpido de su parte, todos sus planes se trastocaron ¿Por qué ayudo al inútil de su hermano? No tenía ningún sentido, se complicó a sí misma en su ambición del trono. Desde que volvieron de Ba Sing Se intento darle una explicación racional a ese comportamiento tan irracional, sin mucho éxito, ya que no eran más que excusas baratas para no aceptar un hecho que ahora comprendía un poco mejor, quizás, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, se preocupaba por su hermano y lo quería, después de todo era su hermano mayor ¿No? Eso debería contar para algo, a pesar de ser un fracaso.

Azula suspiro, tenía que admitir que esos tres años de exilio de su hermano su vida en el palacio había sido un tanto aburrida y solitaria, le gustaba provocar y molestar a su hermano, y sin él ni Mai ni Ty Lee, que se fue a vivir al circo, no tenia a nadie, solo los entrenamientos constantes y obedecer la estrictas órdenes de su padre, y aunque le gustaba entrenar y atender a los asuntos políticos y militares de la nación, la monotonía la estaba matando sobre todo porque estaba empezando a echar de menos a su hermano, aunque solo fuera para meterse con él y divertirse a costa suya. Eso la llevo a pensar en otra cosa, preguntas que nunca se había planteado y ahora la perturbaban ¿De verdad odiaba su hermano? No obtuvo ninguna respuesta de su interior, o no quiso buscarla, necesitaba relajarse o buscar respuestas en otro sitio, demasiadas cuestiones incomodas que se agolpaban en su cabeza. Lanzo una última bola de fuego a otro de los muñecos de prácticas y se fue del campo de entrenamiento, necesitaba poner su mente en orden.

Azula caminaba por uno de los largos pasillo del Palacio del fuego, retratos de los antiguos Señores y Señoras del fuego y de sus familiares la miraban con ojos severos, también los retratos de los señores feudales que habían gobernado en la ciudad de Caldera, mucho antes incluso de que existiera la Nación del Fuego. Llego al final del pasillo donde un cuadro enorme la miraba, en ella se veía a una mujer imponente y poderosa, era Himiko la primera señora del fuego de la historia, y la que estableció la tradición del Agni Kai como una forma de acceder al trono. Al igual que ella, era la segunda hija y no era la heredera, pero eso no la detuvo, derroto y mato a su padre en combate personal, lo que luego se establecería como Agni Kai, un duelo de fuego, un duelo de voluntades, y uso ese método para someter y avasallar a los demás señores feudales, y a los que se negaban a luchar en combate personal los aplastaba sin piedad con sus ejércitos, y así en tan solo 7 años unifico lo que hoy es la Nación del Fuego, también tuvo suerte de que la Avatar Kioshi todavía era una niña en ese tiempo y no se interpuso en su camino. Azula observo su retrato y observó los dos dragones azules que adornaban su retrato junto al Sol en su espalda ¿Esos dragones significaba que ella también usaba el fuego azul? Quizás.

Aparto esos pensamientos de su cabeza, aunque admiraba la figura de aquella mujer había venido a otra cosa, no podía distraerse. Con cuidado aparto el retrato de tela revelando una puerta de madera detrás de este. La puerta llevaba a un almacén, o más bien a un cuarto de basura, lleno de objetos inservibles, o retratos descartados, el porque estaba ese almacén detrás del retrato de una de las figuras más importantes de la Nación del Fuego no lo sabía ni le importaba, abrió la puerta, que ni siquiera se habían molestado en cerrarla con llave y entro. El almacén estaba oscuro y lleno de telas de cucarañas, parecía que nadie entraba allí desde hace años, no era verdad, simplemente no lo limpiaban desde… bueno, nunca. Encendió una llama en la palma de su mano a modo linterna y se adentró en el almacén. Camino hasta llegar a un retrato tapado por una tela vieja y llena de polvo, ahí estaba lo que había venido a buscar, un recuerdo olvidado, un recuerdo que quizás, podría responder a sus preguntas. Lo que Azula no esperaba al retirar la tela era que se levantara tal humareda de polvo y pequeños insectos y cucarañas que salieron volando por todos los lados, rápidamente se tapo la cara todo lo que pudo para evitar que el polvo le entrara por algún sitio, aun así, no pudo evitar soltar unos cuantos estornudos. Cuando por fin se paso la humareda se sentía tremendamente sucia, seguramente ahora tendría polvo por el pelo y por todas partes, necesitaba un baño urgentemente, además sentía una extraña sensación en su hombro derecho, giro su cabeza despacio para ver una cucaraña en su hombro, no era muy grande pero sus alargadas patas la hacían parecer que era del tamaño de su cara…

—¡Eeeeeeeek! — Grito Azula espantada, con un sonido agudo y casi adorable, del susto Azula perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo de culo levantado otra humareda de polvo, la cucaraña se fue volando asustada por el movimiento y el grito de Azula. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Azula se dio cuenta en la posición que se encontraba y lo que había sucedido, al instante su cara se puso completamente roja de la vergüenza, se puso de pie de un salto, casi volviendo a perder el equilibrio. Tras sacudirse el polvo de su ropa dios gracias a todos los espíritus de que no hubiera nadie allí para ver esa escena, solo de pensar que alguien la hubiera visto, si Zuzu se enterara… escalofríos de terror recorrieron todo su cuerpo ¡Hasta Ty Lee le molestaría con esto! La gran Azula tenía pánico a las cucarañas, o más bien un asco tremendo, que humillación.

Ya calmada volvió a encender la llama de su mano, que se había caído cunado "perdió el control", alumbro el cuadro para observarlo detenidamente, esperaba que el cuadro revelara las respuestas que buscaba. Era un simple retrato familiar, de su familia en específico, un retrato de ella con Zuko y su madre, sin su padre. En un principio no tenia nada en especial para cualquiera que no conociese a su familia, pero para ella tenía mucho significado, en el retrato se veía a ella, mucho más joven sonriendo, una sonrisa genuina mientras abrazaba con su mano derecha a su hermano con la izquierda le tocaba los mofletes de Zuko, suponía que le hacía cosquillas o algo así, él parecía molesto por la situación, pero también sonreía, parecían dos hermanos que se querían y se preocupaban el uno por el otro. Pero lo que más la descoloco fue observar a su madre, estaba sonriendo, a ella, a la pequeña Azula del retrato, y su mirada no era de desaprobación, ni tampoco de preocupación o de miedo, era una mirada de afecto hacia ella. Azula por un momento dudo de que el cuadro representara una escena real ¿Su madre mostrándola afecto? Que tontería.

De todas formas, ese retrato no le aclaro las coas, si, en algún momento de su vida parecía que había apreciado a Zuko y él a ella, y puede que su madre también la apreciara. Entonces ¿Cunado se estropeo todo? ¿Y por qué o por quien paso? ¿Culpa de sus padres y su favoritismo? ¿Culpa de los celos de Zuzu? ¿Culpa de su propia personalidad y ambición? Intentar remover el pasado solo le daba dolores de cabeza, y tampoco importaba mucho, su madre ya no estaba y probablemente estuviera muerta, había perdido la confianza de su padre, Zuzu le había traicionado y ella a él, probablemente la odiaba, y casi pierde Ty Lee y Mai por seguir ciegamente la visión de padre. Venir aquí solo había servido para aumentar su conflicto interno.

Azula apaga la llama de su mano dejándola en la oscuridad para reflexionar, aunque la volvió a encender enseguida algo nerviosa, sin luz las cucarañas volverían, y no quería que volvieran las cucarañas. Si quería el trono y que sus ambiciones se cumplieran Zuko seria su enemigo y tendría que pasar por encima de él ¿Valia la pena? Hace un par de días hubiera dicho claramente que sí, aunque el conflicto interno estuviera ahí lo ignoraría ¿Por qué ahora se cuestionaba si merecía la pena su éxito a costa de Zuko? ¿Era por la visión de Roku? ¿O por ese sueño revelador del que hablaba Ty Lee? Si tan solo pudiera recordar algo del sueño, tan solo recordaba jugar la Pai Sho con Iroh ¿Qué significado tenia eso? Malditos espíritus ¿Por qué tienen que complicarlo todo? Era inútil seguir quejándose, la evidencia era que algo en ella había cambiado, y ahora se plantea incluso intentar hacer las paces con Zuzu, si es que era posible, pero tampoco quiera renunciar a sus sueños y ambiciones, no, el trono de la Nación del Fuego seria suyo, pasase lo que pasase…

Hasta de tantos sentimientos contradictorios decidió irse del lugar, volvió a tapar el retrato y se dio la vuelta, en ese momento algo familiar le llamo la atención, otro retrato, más antiguo en el que había dos figuras jóvenes que le parecían muy familiares, aunque en ese momento no podía decir quienes eran, acerco su llama con cuidado al rostro del primer hombre intentando ver mejor quien era y buscando en su mente caras familiares, tras unos segundo lo encontró "El Señor del Fuego Sozin" pensó con sorpresa ¿Qué hacía un retrato de él en este sitio? Pero ¿Quién era el que estaba a su lado? Le resultaba también muy familiar, y curiosamente llevaba la corona de un Príncipe de la Nación de Fuego ¿Su hermano? No, Sozin no tuvo ningún hermano varón, además ahora que se fijaba Sozin no llevaba la corona en el retrato ¿Era su corona la que llevaba su compañero? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Y por qué tenia la impresión de haber visto esa corona antes? —Un momento—Hablo Para si misma— ¿Roku? —No podía creerlo ¿Sozin y el Avatar fueron amigos? Que irónica coincidencia, Azulo sonrió divertida, no debieron acabar muy bien si Sozin cometió un genocidio entero solo para asegurarse de acabar con él, bueno, con su reencarnación.

Azula salió de la habitación con más dudas y conflictos de los que tenía cuando entró, pero por lo menos había descubierto cosas interesantes, se preguntaba si el avatar Roku tenía alguna relación mayor con su familia ¿Ese sería el motivo por lo que la aviso de su presunto futuro? Azula estaba tan distraída en sus pensamientos que no noto que uno de sus agentes Dai Lee había llegado y le esperaba arrodillado en el suelo—Mi señora— Dijo con un tono respetuoso y sumiso.

Azula dio un respingo y casi vuelve a gritar como en la habitación, pero logro contenerse a si misma, se recompuso rápidamente y adopto una pose de autoridad—Agente Dai Lee ¿A que debo su interrupción? No se te ha hecho llamar y para empezar no eres el líder.

—Perdóneme mi señora, pero traigo noticas que podrían interesarle— Bajo la mirada sumisamente.

Conocía a este Dai Lee, no en persona por supuesto, no tenia tiempo para eso, pero de todos sus agentes él era el más joven, tendría apenas unos 16 años, y el más leal de ellos, podía verlo en sus ojos una autentica devoción hacia ella, al principio pensaba que respetaba su autoridad, luego pareció evidente que el chico estaba coladito por ella. Puede que ella fuera nefasta para hablar con los chicos, pero a él se le notaba demasiado, Azula sonrió, padre se equivoca, el miedo no es la única manera, la devoción es una forma mucho más eficiente de controlar alguien o mantener su lealtad

—Habla pues, y espero que merezca la pena, por tu bien— No quería ser tan ruda con él, pero debía mantener un tono autoritario.

—Mi señora un grupo de soldados ha llegado a la ciudad, al parecer pertenecen a la división d ellos Asaltantes del Sur— ¿Y eso que utilidad para ella? Decidió no interrumpirle y dejar que terminara antes de reprenderlo— Al parecer han sido atacados, según el capitán por el príncipe Zuko y una… bruja.

—¿Zuko? ¿Y una bruja? — EL agente asintió, algo nervioso. Esto no tenía nada de sentido las brujas no existan ¿Quién del grupo del avatar podría pasar por una bruja? —Supongo que debería ir hablar con el capitán para hablar de esa "Bruja". Puedes retirarte— El agente hizo una ultima reverencia y se dispuso a levantarse, pero Azulo lo detuvo, le cogió suavemente de la barbilla y le obligo a mirarla a los ojos— Y gracias— Dijo Azula con un tono dulce. El agente quedo paralizado unos momentos, su cara tenia un sonrojo que no podía ocultar, sus piernas temblaban y respiraba agitadamente.

—Yo… vivo para serviros, princesa— Dijo por fin, levantándose y despareciendo en las sombras.

Una sonrisa maliciosa asomo por la cara de Azula mientras caminaba de vuelta por los pasillos, puede que, después de todo, no fuera tan mala con los chicos.

 **Continuara**


	5. Para eso están las amigas: Ty Lee

**¡Por fin! Después de casi tres meses he conseguido terminar este condenado capitulo que no quería escribirse ¡Aleluya! Y tranquilos aunque tarde no hay ninguna intención de abandonar esta historia, simplemente este capitulo me ha costado escribirlo un montón, y el resultado final no es para nada como lo había planeado. Dicho esto, disfruten.**

* * *

Azula casi creyó que una bruja había atacado a los asaltantes del Sur al ver a su capitán reaccionar al contar lo sucedido, estaba aterrorizado y temblaba constantemente, desde luego quien quiera que lo hubiera atacado le había dejado huella. Según la versión del capitán, Zuko y una persona más, la bruja, habían atacado el barco capital de los Asaltantes del Sur derrotándolos a todos y la bruja le exigió saber dónde se encontraba el capitán anterior, y también que Zuko seguía las ordenes de esa mujer, típico de Zuzu. Lo que no entendía era porque la consideraban una bruja, por la descripción que le había dado el capitán de la mujer, era claramente la maestra del agua del Avatar, Katara, de la tribu del agua del sur ¿Qué había hecho para asustar tanto a ese hombre? Había algo que se la escapaba.

—No lo entiendo—Dijo Azula—Es bastante evidente que os atacó una maestra del agua, no una bruja—El hombre se puso más nervioso, había algo que no le había contado ¿No quería contarlo? ¿O le aterraba el simple hecho de recordarlo? — Hay algo que no me estas contando, hasta ahora no me imagino a esa chica como una aterradora bruja, capaz de hacerse mear encima al capitán de los Asaltantes del Sur, y para empezar las brujas no existen—Hizo una pequeña pausa y aumento el tono de sus palabras a uno más amenazante—Por tu bien, espero que me cuentes la verdad, por mucho que te aterre, te aseguro que yo puedo llegar a ser mucho más aterradora

—¡La bruja me echó una maldición! —Contesto el capitán inseguro, más tonterías inventadas por su terror a la chica de la tribu del agua. Malditas supersticiones irracionales.

—Ya te he dicho que las brujas no existen, debe haber una explicación para esa supuesta "maldición" ¿En qué consistía?

—La bruja me controlaba como si fuera agua, no se como lo hizo, pero esa bruja puede dominar a las personas como si fueran elementos.

Eso parecía tener más sentido que lo de la maldición y la bruja, pero aun así era algo imposible, como una maestra del agua podría controlar a una persona, no tenía sentido alguno—¿Seguro que era eso? ¿Cómo se sentía?

El hombre no parecía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para describirlo—Era como si mi propia sangre tirara de mí, mi cuerpo no me obedecía era como una fuerza que tiraba de mis músculos, estaba completamente indefenso, pensé que iba a morir allí mismo, completamente destrozado y sin poder haber hecho nada.

¿Sangre? El terror inundo el cuerpo de Azula ¡Por todos los espíritus! Esa chica podía controlar la sangre—Una maestra de la sangre—Susurro con temor en su voz.

—¿Maestra de la sangre? —Repitió el capitán, ahora aun más aterrado— ¡Pero se suponen que son un mito!

—Por lo visto ya no lo es, capitán—Azula noto que su mano temblaba e intento ocultarlo, así que esto era sentir miedo, no era una sensación agradable— Puede retirarse—El hombre hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a marcharse—Espera—El hombre se detuvo de inmediato y se dio la vuelta— ¿Te dijeron porque estaba allí?

—La chica buscaba venganza contra el anterior capitán de los Asaltantes, probablemente por uno de sus muchos ataques a su tribu.

—Así que la chica buena tiene un lado vengativo e implacable—Azula sonrió, a la hora de la verdad todos podrían ser unos monstruos despiadados, solo había que darles el aliciente adecuado—Muy bien, puedes retirarte—Él volvió hacer otra reverencia ¿Cuántas llevaba ya? Y se marcho.

La conversación había dejado mucho en que pensar a Azula, que un miembro del grupo del avatar pudiera controlar semejante poder… lo que hacía preguntarse a Azula por que la chica no lo había usado antes, prácticamente ella sola podría poner de rodillas al Señor del fuego Ozai y a toda la Nación del Fuego ¿Acababa de aprender esa habilidad? ¿O había algo que se lo impedía? Quizás solo podía usar ese poder durante el máximo de su poder, es decir, durante la Luna llena. Demasiadas preguntas y estaba demasiado cansada para responderlas, lo cual no entendía teniendo en cuenta que había dormido un día entero. Recordar su cansancio le hizo bostezar, necesitaba descansar, mañana tendría un día muy ajetreado, tenía que preparar una estrategia para derrotar al equipo avatar, esta vez sin posibilidad de escape, y tenia que hacerlo sin herir a Zuzu, no demasiado al menos, pero sobre todo tendría que encontrar la forma de lidiar con el control de la sangre de la chica de la tribu del agua y del estado avatar. Con esos pensamientos en su mente Azula se retiro a sus aposentos a dormir.

* * *

El cometa de Sozin había llegado, un cielo rojizo antinatural inundaba el mundo a su paso, el momento más ansiado por un maestro del fuego, el momento de su mayor poder en el que eran invencibles, y ese día sellarían su victoria final en la guerra, o eso era lo que creían. Nadie se lo esperaba, el día de mayor poder de la Nación del Fuego fue el día de su derrota y de su aniquilación. Azula contemplaba con horror los miles de cadáveres de sus compatriotas que se acumulaban en la capital de la nación del fuego. ¿Cómo podía haber pasado esto? Los cuerpos eran irreconocibles parecían como si los hubieran drenados desde dentro, eran cascaras vacías dando una imagen aterradora, incluso para ella. Pero no solo eran ciudadanos de la Nación del Fuego los que había entre os cadáveres, el propio avatar se encontraba entre ellos y… Zuko, su hermano también había sido destruido, Azula sintió el dolor de la perdida, se suponía que iba a hacer las paces con él, esto no tenía que haber acabado así. Quien los hubiera atacado había destruido a todo el mundo, pero ¿quién?

El dolor de algo golpeándola y atravesándola el hombro desde la espalda ceso sus pensamientos, contemplo con horror como una estaca de hielo la había atravesado el hombro derecho, la sangre empezaba fluir por la herida, esto no podía estar pasando, ¿Les estaban atacando la tribu del agua? Con gran esfuerzo debido al shock se giró para encarar a su atacante.

—Tu…— Quiso gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero su herida la estaba debilitando y solo le salió un susurro quejumbroso— ¿Qué has hecho? — ¿Ella había hecho esto? Era completamente ilógico, era Katara, se suponía que era la aliada del avatar, ¿Le había matado ella también? ¿Por qué?

Antes de seguir pensado y aun con la herida en el hombro decidió atacar, no iba caer sin luchar, ella era la mejor maestra del fuego del mundo no iba a permitir que esa… bruja acabara con ella. Se dispuso a lanzar su fuego contra ella, con el cometa de Sozin de su lado debía ser capaz de acabar con ella fácilmente, pero cunado adopto su postura de combate noto que ya no podía moverse, algo la retenía, era Katara, estaba utilizando la sangre control contra ella, el terror inundo a Azula, estaba completamente a merced de la chica que sonreía con una sonrisa casi psicótica totalmente antinatural en ella.

—De rodillas— Dijo Katara con una voz fría como el hielo, y Azula por mucha resistencia que pusiera su cuerpo ya no la pertenecía era una mera marioneta en manos de la bruja de la sangre. Iba a morir aquí, totalmente impotente y sin poder hacer nada, una pesadilla hecha realidad.

Sin poder hacer nada se puso de rodillas, no podía ni hablar ni gritar, quería insultarla, quería mostrar desafío, pero no podía ella controlaba cada músculo de su cuerpo, Azula había perdido el control y eso la aterraba. Katara se acercó a ella, sonriente, no parecía para nada la chica con la que se había enfrentado en Ba Sing se. Extendió su mano hacia Azula ¿Qué la iba a hacer? ¿Iba a acabar como el avatar y su hermano?

—¡Déjala en paz! —Gritó alguien detrás de Azula, quiso volverse, pero no pudo, además, reconoció esa voz al instante, era Ty Lee, por un instante sintió alivio al saber que seguía con vida, pero por el otro lado… ¿Dónde estaba Mai? ¿Habría escapado? Esperaba que si ¿Y por qué Ty Lee había venido a salvarla? No, tenía que escapar, si se quedaba aquí, si se quedaba con ella… Azula quería gritarla, ordenarla, suplicarla que se fuera ahora que todavía podía que no se sacrificara por ella, pero no podía hacerlo y dudaba que Ty Lee la hiciera caso.

Se sorprendió a si misma con esos pensamientos, anteponiendo la seguridad de Ty Lee a la suya propia, estando dispuesta a sacrificarse por ella, esto no era propio de ella, no era racional ¿Acaso esto era el auténtico afecto? ¿Dar sin esperar recibir nada a cambio? Ridículo, si pudiera mover algún musculo sonreiría con ironía, de todas formas, ya era un poco tarde para poder disfrutar de la amistad incondicional.

—No dejare que la toques— Dijo Ty Lee lanzándose al ataque contra Katara, tan valiente como imprudente, enseguida se detuvo paralizada por el control de Katara, la puso de rodillas enfrente de Azula, ambas quedando cara a cara, Azula podía ver la expresión de terror en los ajos de su amiga, y estaba segura de que Ty Lee veía lo mismo en los de ella. Katara se acercó a las dos chicas sonriendo.

—La nación del Fuego me arrebato todo lo que amaba—Dijo mirando a Azula—Mira lo que me has obligado a hacer—Señalo el patio lleno de cuerpos más en especifico a los cuerpos del avatar y de su hermano—Lo justo es que te devuelva lo que tu nación me ha hecho— Este era el fin—Pero soy una persona misericordiosa, así que escuchare tu ultimo deseo Azula, es mucho más de lo que tu nación ha hecho por mí.

Azula noto que podía volver a hablar, esta era su última oportunidad para poder escapar, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Ojalá supiera el truco de Iroh para expulsar fuego con el aliento. No había escapatoria— ¿Y bien? —Dijo Katara impaciente—Hazlo antes de que cambie de opinión—¿Y qué iba a decirla? ¿Suplicar clemencia? No, eso jamás, no dejaría que tomase su dignidad y su honor ¿Pero entonces qué?

Azula simplemente se dejo llevar por su corazón y pidió lo único que le importaba ahora lo quisiera admitir o no—Deja ir a Ty Lee.

—¿Perdón? —Dijo Katara algo sorprendida.

—Deja ir a Ty Lee… por favor.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, que sorpresa, la fría princesa tiene un corazoncito—Rio Katara—Ahora se que arrebatarte antes de acabar contigo.

—¡Espera! Dijiste…—Su voz murió cuando Katara volvió a tomar el control de su sangre.

—Dije que escucharía tu deseo, no que lo cumpliría ¿Acaso me tomas por una mentirosa? — Katara se acercó a Ty Lee y tiro tu cabeza hacia atrás tirándola del pelo—Despídete de ella.

Esto no podía estar pasando, no podía ser real, morir así, sin poder hacer nada, peor ver morir a Ty Lee frente a sus ojos, esta situación no tenía lógica alguna… eso es, esto no tenía lógica no era racional, no hay manera de que esto fuese real ¿Una pesadilla entonces? ¿Esto es lo que llamaban un suelo lucido? Para empezar, había visto suficiente de Katara para saber que jamás haría algo así, no esto lo había creado su propia mente, es más, esta Katara se parecía más a ella. Definitivamente esto no era real, tenía que despertar, y rápido si no quería ver como Ty Lee acababa como el resto. Hizo acopio de toda su fuerza, esto era un sueño, no era real. Con un último esfuerzo gano de nuevo el control de su cuerpo y lanzo un grito desesperado mientras todo a su alrededor parecía derrumbarse.

* * *

—¡Aaaaaaah! —Con el mismo grito con el que escapó de su pesadilla despertó en su cama sudorosa y nerviosa. Miro a su alrededor comprobando que se encontraba en su habitación. Cuando se sintió segura respiro aliviada ¿Esto era lo que llamaban un sueño lucido? Había oído hablar de ellos, normalmente la gente deseaba tenerlos, poder conseguir lo que deseaban, aunque fuera un sueño, era algo muy atractivo. Sin embargo, parecían olvidar que al igual que hay sueños lucidos también hay pesadillas lucidas, como esta. Desde luego no quería repetir la experiencia. Y daba gracias a su mente racional y lógica por haber visto las mentiras en el sueño.

—¿Azula? —Una voz la llamo desde fuera de su habitación, la reconoció como la voz de Ty Lee ¿Qué hacia despierta a estas horas de la noche? —Azula ¿Puedo entrar? — ¿Qué quería Ty Lee tan tarde?

—Adelante, pasa— Contesto Azula incorporándose en la cama, cuando Ty Lee abrió la puerta vio preocupación en su cara ¿Qué había pasado?

—¿Estás bien Azula? —Dijo Ty Lee acercándose a ella ¿Su preocupación era por ella? ¿Pero por qué?

—Claro—Dijo confundida— ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

—Te he oído gritar desde afuera, y me he pensado que te había pasado algo— Así que era eso debió gritar mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaba al despertar.

—No te preocupes, tan solo ha sido una mala pesadilla —La preocupación de Ty Lee se desvaneció y sonrió divertida.

—Una pesadilla ¿Eh? Qué raro, normalmente tu eres la pesadilla.

—¿Se supone que eso es un chiste? —Ambas se rieron ¿Cuantió tiempo hacía que no compartía un momento así? Quizás nunca lo tuvo.

—¿Y cuál era la pesadilla? —Pregunto con curiosidad.

—No importa, solo ha sido una pesadilla—No podía contárselo, hacerlo sería admitir que tenía miedo, que era débil.

—¿No importa? Se lo que sea que hallas soñado ha sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerte gritar de terror, y mírate, estas sudando—Desde luego la apariencia inocente y boba de Ty Lee siempre conseguía engañar a todo el mundo, pero ella era mucho más inteligente y avispada de lo que aparentaba o quería aparentar.

—Está bien, está bien—Normalmente se había negado y la había echado de su habitación, y Ty Lee había obedecido por miedo, pero ahora ella tenía sueño y Ty Lee no obedecería porque ya no la temía, y eso estaba bien para Azula— ¿Recuerdas a la chica de la tribu del agua? La maestra del avatar.

—¿Katara? Si la recuerdo, su hermano es muy guapo ¿No crees? —Azula alzo los ojos ante la obsesión de su amiga por los chicos guapos.

—Si… claro. Bueno a lo que iba es que recientemente he descubierto que esa chica posee habilidades terroríficas aparte de ser una gran maestra del agua también es una maestra de la sangre— Ty Lee se sobresaltó un poco al oír sus palabras.

—¿Una maestra de la sangre? Pensaba que eran un mito.

—Pues ya no lo son… el caso es que, en mi pesadilla, la chica se volvía loca y mataba a todo el mundo con su control de la sangre, incluido al avatar y a Zuzu, y no pude hacer nada por detenerla. —Se sintió extrañamente aliviada después de contar su sueño, como si se hubiera quitado de una carga, pero ¿Por qué? Solo había sido una pesadilla.

—¿Y yo aparecía? — Pregunto Ty Lee con curiosidad.

—Bueno si…—Azula hizo una pausa no sabía contarla o no— Intentabas defenderme, pero no podías hacer nada.

—¿Paso algo más? —Azula se puso algo nerviosa.

—No ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — Ty Lee la miro desconfiada.

—No te creo, me estas ocultando algo— ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto Ty Lee tan perspicaz? ¿O es qué ahora ella se había vuelto más abierta para los demás? — Sabes que puedes contármelo Azula, puede confiar en mí. — ¿No se estaba tomando esto demasiado serio para ser un simple sueño?

—No es eso, es que…— La chica la puso ojos de cachorrito degollado, Azula no pudo resistirlos— Esta bien… Me dio a escoger un último deseo y pedí que te dejara marchar ¿Contenta? — Al instante Ty Lee se lanzó a abrazarla tomando por sorpresa a Azula.

—¡Qué dulce de tu parte Azula! — Exclamó sin soltar a Azula— Aunque haya sido en un sueño— Azula nunca lo admitiría y jamás se lo diría a nadie, pero ella disfrutaba cada ocasión que Ty Lee la abrazaba y le mostraba este afecto, la hacía sentir bien, ni siquiera su madre la mostraba ese cariño, se sentía feliz al pensar que había alguien que no la consideraba un monstruo, o al menos que pensara que incluso un monstruo merecía afecto. No se merecía alguien como ella, pero sí que necesitaba a alguien como ella.

—Gracias… supongo— Contesto Azula sin sintiendo algo de vergüenza—¿Ya está satisfecha tu curiosidad?

—Si, así que solo tienes miedo de la chica de la tribu del agua, no pasa nada seguro que tu…—Se cayó al ver los ojos furiosos de Azula, ella no tenia miedo a nada, ella no tenía debilidades.

—No la tengo miedo, yo no tengo miedo—Contesto en un tono intimidatorio, sin embargo, no pareció surtir efecto en Ty Lee que se limitó a sonreír.

—No seas ridícula, todos tenemos miedo a algo.

—Yo no, el miedo es una debilidad, y no puedo permitirme tener debilidades.

—Eso no es cierto, Azula, la debilidad no es tener miedos, sino no afrontarlos, y en el fondo tu sabes eso— Azula se calló unos segundos ¿Ty Lee la estaba intentado dar lecciones?

—Mira Ty Lee, es muy tarde y no tengo ganas de discutir…

— ¡No! Ahora es precisamente el momento adecuado, soy tu amiga y si tu realmente me consideras como tal tendrás que escucharme—Azula no esperaba ese tono tan autoritario de Ty Lee, le gustaba, quizás podría escucharla, solo un poco—Debes de dejar que tu padre moldee tu pensamiento ¿No ves que está mal? ¿No ves que casi te destruye? ¿Qué casi nos destruye a Mai y a mí? —Ella no debería estar hablando así de su padre, no porque no tuviera razón sino porque alguien podría estar escuchándola, y lo que estaba diciendo era traición, así que Azula se limitó a taparla la boca.

—Cállate ¿No sabes que las paredes tienen oídos? —La chica se limitó a apartar su mano de su boca, no la iban a callar, no al menos hasta que soltara todo lo que tenía que decir.

—Me niego, me arriesgare si eso ayuda a que veas la verdad de una vez Azula— La princesa se asombró por la determinación de su amiga—Mira Azula, te quiero y me preocupo por ti, sé que tu relación con tu madre no fue buena y que el único que ha mostrado interés en ti es Ozai, pero eso no es cierto, tu padre no te ve como una hija, te ve como una herramienta de usar y tirar—Eso ya lo sabía, no hacía falta que ella se lo contara— Y su supuesto afecto por ti acabara en el momento en que dejes de serle útil. No has recibido el afecto que merecías y ahora piensas que estas solas, pero no es cierto, me tienes a mí, Azula, y a Mai, incluso a Zuko que aunque ninguno de los dos lo admitáis os queréis, si no ¿Por qué le ayudaste en Ba Sin Se eh?— Es cierto todavía no les había hablado de sus intenciones de intentar arreglar las cosas con Zuzu, si es que es posible. Ty Lee se tomó unos segundos para coger aire antes de continuar— Y por último, todos tenemos miedos y debilidades, es lo que nos hace humanos, y el hecho de que no los reconozcas te hace débil. Azula, tú eras una de las personas más fuerte y temibles que existen, pero también eres débil y estas llena de miedos, y hasta que no los admitas no podrás afrontarlos y dejar de ser débil— Azula se quedó callada no sabiendo que responder, estaba furiosa con Ty Lee y consigo misma porque no era capaz de encontrar nada para rebatir lo que había dicho Ty Lee ¿Entonces tenía razón?

— ¿Y cuáles son mis miedos y debilidades según tu? —Azula quiso decirlo en un tono autoritario, un desafío, pero su voz sonó débil y con temor, con temor a la verdad.

—Para empezar, tienes miedo por las nuevas habilidades de la chica de la tribu del agua, podrías empezar por admitir eso—Azula lo pensó detenidamente y finalmente asintió.

—Está bien Ty Lee, tú ganas, estoy preocupada, pero no por la chica sino por sus habilidades— Ty Lee alzo sus ojos y suspiro, no era lo que esperaba, pero al menos servía como un comienzo—Ahora bien, ¿como me deshago de ello?

—Oh esa es fácil, simplemente admitiéndolo deberías dejar de tener esas pesadillas, y si de verdad quieres afrontarlo y dejar de temerla simplemente debes enfrentarte a ella y derrotarla, y eso se te da muy bien ¿No? —Tenía lógica, ahora que se ponía a pensarlo y a reflexionar de ello.

—Está bien ¿Y los demás miedos?

—Ah sí, bueno, tu siempre vas de persona fría y calculadora, pero ambas sabemos que deseas algo más, el afecto, quieres ser querida, por eso eres tan dependiente de tu padre porque consideras que él es el único que te aprecia, aunque sea mentira—Ty Lee paro un momento esperando un grito furioso de Azula o algo que le dijera que se había pasado, pero no pasó nada, Azula simplemente escuchaba sin decir nada, sin mostrar emoción alguna—Pero como ya te he dicho no estás sola Azula, siempre podrás contar conmigo y con Mai…

—Ya me traicionasteis una vez…—Susurró Azula— ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ese afecto?

— ¿Te traicionamos? ¿O te impedimos cometer una estupidez? —Azula miro a Ty Lee confusa, sin comprender— Yo te ataque porque ibas a matar a Mai cegada por la ira ¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si yo no te lo hubiera impedido? Mai estaría muerta, y te conozco lo suficiente para saber que tarde o temprano te hubieras arrepentido y los remordimientos te hubieran destruido.

—Pero Mai si me traiciono— Ella ya no guardaba rencor a Mai, pero quería saber la respuesta que diría Ty Lee.

—No, ella salvo a tu hermano…y a su tío de una muerte horrible— Buen punto, pensó Azula— ¿De verdad odias tanto a tu hermano para quererlo muerto? Y no me digas que sí, porque sabes que no es verdad, así que deja de engañarte a ti misma.

—Tienes razón—Confeso Azula al fin.

—Azula, deja de… ¡Espera! ¿Qué? ¿La tengo? —Ty Lee no se esperaba para nada esa respuesta, había sido mucho más fácil de lo que ella pensaba.

—Pues si ¿No era este todo el motivo de esta discusión? ¿Hacerme ver mis errores? Pues ya está, tienes razón, tus argumentos han sido sólidos y no se puede negar la realidad, eso es de necios.

—Pues sí, pero… no se— Ty Lee no sabía que decir.

— ¿Y qué te pasa ahora?

—Es que ha sido… no me esperaba esto.

— ¿Y qué se supone que esperabas? —Azula se cruzó de brazos esperando su respuesta ¿Ty Lee estaba subestimando su capacidad de raciocinio?

—Pues no sé, que esta discusión se alargara porque no querías admitirlo, al final nos iríamos sin aclarar nada, pero en el futuro en un punto dramático de los acontecimientos tendrías que tomar una decisión critica, y en ese momento te acordarías de mis palabras y en una acto emotivo decidieras por fin aceptarlos y tomar la decisión correcta ¿No sería romántico?— Azula alzo sus ojos ante la imaginación de Ty Lee, aunque en el fondo le gustó la idea, ella era una fan de las buenas historias.

—Bueno, pues siento ser más razonable de los que esperabas, pero esto no es una historia, es la realidad.

—Ya, pero algún día se contara nuestra historia, y no es lo mismo "Y la joven y guapa Ty Lee convenció a la poderosa Azula… con argumentos lógicos y racionales, aceptándolos ella de inmediato ante la imposibilidad de rebatir la lógica de su amiga" que "Y ante la situación tan dramática en la que se encontraba la temible princesa solo podía pensar en una cosa, en las palabras que compartieron ella y su bella amiga TY Lee, viendo ahora por fin que su amiga siempre había tenido razón, y que quizás aún no era demasiado tarde para ella y podría redimirse"— A Ty Lee le parecían brillar sus ojos contando la historia, desde luego era una cuenta cuentos natural.

— ¿De verdad era necesario remarcar lo bella que eres? —Pregunto Azula divertida

—Si, por supuesto, estricta y absolutamente necesario, y más les vale a quienes cuenten la historia que no se olviden de ese detalle.

—No te preocupes, me asegurare de ello.

—Bueno ¿Y ahora qué? —Pregunto Ty Lee viendo la discusión había terminado.

—Ahora si me lo permites me gustaría volver a dormirme, no me gusta trasnochar.

—Oh, por supuesto, lo siento—Ty se levantó rápidamente de la cama de Azula, y ella aprovecho para volver a acostarse.

—Ty Lee—La chica se giró antes de salir por la puerta ante llamada de Azula.

— ¿Sí?

—Gracias.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por preocuparte por mí—Ty Lee la sonrió.

—No hay que agradecer nada, eso es lo que hacen las amigas, buenas noches Azula—La princesa sonrió, una sonrisa caída y sincera como nunca había hecho.

—Sí, eso parece, buenas noches Ty Lee— Ambas se despidieron y Azula por fin pudo volverse a dormir, y esta vez tuvo un suelo placido.


	6. Para eso están las amigas: Mai

Al día siguiente Azula siguió su rutina diaria, sin sobresaltos, un buen baño relajante seguido de un desayuno nutritivo, luego unos ejercicios de meditación ante el sol de la mañana sintiendo el calor y el poder fluyendo a través de ella. Después entrenamiento con Ty Lee y Mai, debían estar preparadas para el próximo encuentro con el avatar y para eso no podían desperdiciar ni un día de entrenamiento, fue al mediodía en la comida cuando las cosas se salieron de la rutina de Azula.

Estaba en el comedor real, comiendo su comida de siempre solo que esta vez, no lo hacía sola como estaba habituada, su padre estaba también comiendo con ella, aunque en la otra punta de la larga mesa del comedor, el gran señor del fuego Ozai se había dignado a compartir su tiempo con su hija. Sin embargo, estaba comiendo en un incómodo silencio, al menos para Azula, que no sabía las intenciones de su padre, aun recordando la discusión con su padre el día anterior, lo último que quería ahora mismo era verle ¿Qué es lo que quería? Dudaba de que estuviera aquí para pasar el rato con su hija "favorita", finalmente Ozai rompió el silencio.

—Veo que sigues jugando con tus mascotas—Si Azula hubiera tenido más fuerza hubiera roto sus cubiertos ante la ira que sentía ahora mismo ¿Para esto había venido a comer con ella? ¿Pare seguir insultando a sus amigas?

—Así es padre… como ya te dije son y serán muy útiles, el estado avatar no sirve de nada si tienes el Chi bloqueado, te aseguro que se redimirán ellas mismas.

—Mostrar compasión es de débiles, como tu hermano… o tu madre —Azula gruño ante la mención de su madre, su padre había tocado un punto débil de ella, se obligó a calmarse, no podía provocar más la ira de su padre, estaba segura de que podía derrotarlo, pero lo peligroso en él no era su poder sino sus maquinaciones, si se enfrentara a su padre abiertamente el no jugaría limpio, al fin y al cabo así fue como consiguió el trono para empezar, con ayuda de ella y de Ursa claro.

—Descartar una herramienta útil porque ha cometido un solo fallo es de necios, padre—Ozai solo sonrió, una sonrisa cruel, y se levantó de la mesa acercándose a ella.

—Hija mía, yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti— Ozai se levantó de la se mesa y caminó hasta ella colocándose detrás de ella y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, Azula sintió un escalofrío—El afecto, la amistad solo te llevaran a tu perdición, mira tú tío, un desgraciado sin honor y un traidor, tu hermano otro traidor bueno para nada, y tu madre que su amor por Zuko fue su perdición, y ahora no es más que…—Ozai se calló de repente dejando Azula confusa ¿No es más qué? ¿Acababa de sugerir que Ursa seguía viva?

—¿Alguna vez la amaste? —Ozai la miro curioso—¿Alguna vez amaste a Ursa? —Ozai en vez contestar se limitó a reírse. Azula no sabía porque hacia esa pregunta, pero por algún motivo quería saber la respuesta.

—Que pregunta más estúpida Azula ¿Acaso importa? —Ante la seriedad de Azula, Ozai dejo de reírse—Esta bien ya que insistes, no, por supuesto que no, es más después de nacer Zuko dijo que jamás volvería a tocarme, pero Zuko ya en una temprana edad demostró ser indigno, así que hubo que "convencer" a tu madre para engendrar a un auténtico heredero, a ti—Azula abrió los ojos espantada ¿Su padre acababa de sugerir lo que ella creía? Eso explicaría el trato de su madre hacia ella. Azula siempre había pensado que su madre la consideraba un monstruo, y si lo que decía Ozai era cierto significaba que no lo era, era algo mucho peor, una abominación.

—¿Es por eso por lo que nunca me mostro afecto? —Dijo con una voz temblante, su padre parecía divertido con la situación.

—¿Eh? No que va, tu madre siempre intento conseguir tu favor, para envenenar tu mente y ponerte en mi contra al igual que hizo con Zuko, pero tu demostraste ser una heredera digna y no te dejaste influir por ella. Siempre me has hecho sentir tan orgulloso, eres el arma definitiva de la Nación del fuego—Azula se levantó de la cama mareada.

—Creo no me encuentro bien—Azula salió corriendo a los servicios dejando atrás a un Ozai que sonreía satisfecho, quería vomitar, estaba mal, muy mal, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo deseaba que su madre estuviera allí, aunque sea para regañarla, pero su madre ya no estaba, se había ido, por su culpa, y ahora estaba sola con el verdadero monstruo.

* * *

Azula entro corriendo al baño, tenía náuseas y una ganas de vomitar terribles, finalmente no pudo aguantar y echo todo lo que tenía dentro, para su sorpresa no era la comida lo que había vomitado, era pura bilis, el olor nauseabundo casi la hace vomitar otra vez, por suerte la Nación del Fuego era lo suficientemente avanzada y tenía un sistema de cañerías y de desagüe, a diferencia de las demás naciones. Cuando hubo terminado se lavó en el lavabo, aun sentía unas nauseas terribles, aunque eso no era nada comprado a cómo se sentía por dentro. Era fruto de una violación, su nacimiento fue un error que nunca debió pasar, ahora comprendía mejor a Ursa y sus motivos pero eso solo la hacía sentir más miserable aun. Se miró al espejo y se encontró con su rostro lleno de lágrimas y su maquillaje arruinado dándola un aspecto deplorable, no queriendo volver a ver ese rostro dio un puñetazo en el espejo rompiéndolo y arrepintiéndose al instante al sentir el dolor de los cristales clavándose en su piel. Finalmente se derrumbó en el suelo sintiendo únicamente el dolor y sus lágrimas y sangre correr por su piel.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado allí cuando noto que alguien la llamaba—Azula—No reconocía la voz, estaba demasiado confusa— ¡Azula! — La voz la volvió a llamar más alto y más cerca de ella, parecía preocupada—Responde Azula— La mujer, asumía ella por su voz, la toco la mano herida, y le puso algo en ella ¿Vendas? No lo sabía ¿No podía ver? Se dio cuenta que tenía os ojos cerrados ¿Se había quedado dormida? ¿O se había desmayado por la pérdida de sangre? Que indigno para una princesa perder el conocimiento en un baño—Azula por favor…—Cada vez la voz sonaba más familiar, parecía realmente preocupada por ella. Finalmente decidió abrir os ojos, despacio, todavía se sentía débil y cansada, al principio solo vio una figura borrosa que la miraba, poco a poco se fue aclarando revelando la figura que había venido a socorrerla.

— ¿Mai?—Dijo que una voz débil— ¿Qué ha pasado?

— ¿Eso no lo debería estar preguntado yo?—Contesto señalando su mano vendada— ¿Qué te ha pasado?—Mai miro hacia el espejo destrozado— Viendo el destrozo que has hecho diría que te has peleado con tu reflejo y que has perdido— ¿Mai haciendo un chiste? ¡Por los espíritus! debía estar realmente preocupada por ella para intentar animarla con un poco de humor.

—No sé, yo…—Azula recordó todo lo que había pasado antes, la conversación con su padre y la revelación de su nacimiento, Azula casi se vuelve a desmayar allí mismo, pero se logró controlarse—No, nada…—Evidentemente Mai no se lo creyó, pero sorprendentemente no la volvió a preguntar, simplemente asintió, la ayudo a levantarse y la acompañó a su habitación.

Ya sentada en su cama y un poco más calmada y recuperada espero a que Mai la volviera a preguntar, pero otra vez no lo hizo, se limitó a curarla la herida y cambiarla las vendas—¿Es qué no vas a volver a preguntarme? —Dijo finalmente Azula ante el silencio de Mai

— ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? ¿Acaso no me has contestado ya? —Aunque su voz sonaba tan fría como siempre logro notar un atisbo de preocupación en ella.

—¿Y acaso te lo has creído?

—Por supuesto que no, pero ya eres mayorcita Azula, de ti depende si quieres compartir algo con tu amiga o no. Yo no puedo ir exigiéndote que me cuentes tus problemas, no soy tu madre ni tu niñera—Una respuesta fría y directa como cabria esperarse de Mai, aun así, Azula se sorprendió con la franqueza de Mai, era tan diferente a como la había tratado Ty Lee…

—¿Acaso no quieres saberlo?

—No me incumbe, y es decisión tuya compartirlo o no—Azula sonrió, era obvio que esto era una estrategia de manipulación por parte de Mai. Quizás debía ceder.

—Está bien, te lo contaré

—Genial—Dijo sarcásticamente mientras alzaba sus ojos.

Azula comenzó a relatar lo sucedido con su padre, y la reveladora notica de la naturaleza de su nacimiento, el cara de Mai pasó de la indiferencia natural en ella a una expresión de espanto, y finalmente a una de compasión al ver la expresión destrozada de Azula.

—Yo…—Mai siempre había sido de pocas palabras, pero siempre sabía que decir, sin embargo, en este momento estaba completamente muda ¿Qué responder a lo que acababa de escuchar? Y para empeorar la situación Azula la miraba esperando una respuesta que la consolara o algo parecido— Sinceramente, no sé qué decir Azula.

Azula la miro decepcionada, y Mai era incapaz de reconocer a su amiga en la situación en la que estaba. Conocer algo así era demasiado para cualquier persona incluso para Azula.

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunto Mai

—¿Tu qué crees? Todos estos años mi madre ha tenido razón, soy un monstruo, no, algo peor, soy una abominación.

—No digas tonterías Azula, no eres esas cosas, en todo caso tu padre es el monstruo.

—He dedicado toda mi vida a ser la perfecta hija y heredera de ese monstruo ¿En qué me convierte eso? —Mai suspiro molesta, empezaba a echar de menos a la Azula cruel.

—En una niña tonta que solo quería la atención de papi—Azula se sorprendió ante las palabras tan rudas como honestas de Mai, que también se sorprendió de su tono.

—Vaya, que alivió, no soy un monstruo solo soy una niña patética—Azula sonreía irónicamente, y Mai perdía estaba perdiendo la paciencia con esa actitud de Azula.

—Por favor, deja de decir estupideces, me pones enferma.

—¡¿Es qué no lo entiendes?! No merezco nada de lo que tengo yo…— Las palabras de Azula se ahogaron al recibir una fuerte bofetada de una Mai harte de escuchar sandeces. Azula la miro perpleja, Mai estaba enfadada, como si hubiera sido ella la que hubiera recibido la bofetada.

—¿Qué haces? Como te…

—¿Quién eres? —Corto Mai

—¿Cómo? —Azula, aun aturdida por el golpe, no entendía nada

—¿Quién eres? —Volvió a preguntar Mai

—Azula…

—Mientes

—¿Cómo que miento? Esto tiene no tiene sentido Mai

—Te repito que quien eres, ¿Y qué has hecho con Azula?

—No te entiendo Mai.

—La Azula que yo conozco no es así ¿Dónde está mi amiga? —Azula sintió calidez en el pecho cuando Mai la llamo así ¿Puede que fuera la primera vez que la llamara así? Esa simple palabra había conseguido la había conseguido a animar un poco.

—Lamento decepcionarte, pero la tienes delante, supongo que no soy tan fuerte como creías.

—No te creo, y tú tampoco te crees lo que estás diciendo—Azula iba a responderla, pero la callo con una mirada gélida— Eres muy fuerte Azula, condenadamente fuerte y aterradora ¿Y me estás diciendo que te vienes abajo por algo que escapa a tu control? Fuiste una hija no deseada y tu familia es un desastre ¿Y? Asúmelo y madura de una vez.

—Yo…— Azula no sabía que decir, Mai tenía la razón, eso era obvio, pero resultaba tan difícil aceptar esta realidad. Azula agacho la cabeza.

—Alza la cabeza Azula—L a ordeno, quería hacerlo, pero resultaba tan difícil— Eres una persona orgullosa, demuéstralo, si dejas que esto te destruya…— Ella alzo la mirada para verla a los ojos, los inexpresivos ojos de Mai mostraban preocupación por ella—Te lo repito por última vez ¿Quién eres?

—Soy…— ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan irracional? Esto era tan estúpido— Soy Azula—Dijo por fin con algo más de confianza— De la sangre de Sozin—Continuo aumento su tono de voz, recuperando poco a poco la autoridad que la caracterizaba—Conquistadora de Ba Sing Se— Azula se levantó por fin de la cama y encara a Mai cara a cara— Maestra del fuego y princesa heredera de la Nación del Fuego— También la hubiera gustado añadir Y soy la puta ama" pero quizás eso no hubiera quedado tan dramático.

—Esa es mi Azula— Dijo Mai sonriendo— ¿Ves? No era tan difícil ¿Verdad?

—Supongo…—Respondió Azula, ahora más animada.

—Sinceramente, el papel de niña indefensa y de víctima no te pegan para nada. Y si vuelves a comportarte como una imbécil no durare en volver a golpearte—Azula debió tomarse eso como una amenaza, era insubordinación, ¿Cómo se atrevía ella hablar la así? Sin embargo, ella se limitó a sonreír.

—No puedo pedir otra cosa— La vieja Azula hubiera tomado represalias, pero esta nueva ella que está descubriendo no—Pero Mai ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

— ¿Hacer el qué?

—Ya sabes— Mai la miro confundida, claramente fingiéndola— Venga, no me hagas decirlo—Mai simplemente se dedicó a sonreír— Esta bien, el apoyarme ¿Por qué lo haces? No te he tratado bien todos estos años ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí?

—Porque para eso tan las amigas Azula— Otra vez la misma frase que la había dicho Ty Lee durante la noche. Ella estaba para apoyarla, pero ella no hacía lo mismo por ellas, quizás debería empezar a hacerlo.

—Gracias Mai… por ser mi amiga— Mai gruño, molesta.

—En serio, deja esas cursiladas, no te pegan nada. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora vas a ir de niña buena amable y sonriente?

—No, tranquila, soy la misma Azula aterradora de siempre, simplemente ahora pienso con más claridad, gracias a vosotras— "Y al avatar Roku" pensó para sí misma por mostrarle esa visión, fuera cierta o no.

—Pues de nada entonces, ahora si me disculpas, tengo mejoras coas que hacer, no te quites la venda de la mano hasta mañana, y procura no hacer más estupideces.

—Lo intentare—Tras esto, Mai abandono la habitación dejando a Azula sola con sus pensamientos.

Era curioso observar como sus dos magias había tratado con ella y sus problemas. Ty Lee se había mostrado amable y comprensiva, animándola. Mientras que Mai la había obligado a madurar, la había tratado con dureza y la había reprendido por sus errores, sin embargo, ambos métodos habían funcionado. Ty Lee y Mai eran muy diferentes entre sí, la primera era atenta y cariñosa, mientras que la segunda era madura seria y no toleraba las mierdas de nadie. Se alegraba de tenerlas como amigas y tendría que recompensarlas de alguna manera, pero por ahora simplemente se esforzaría enser mejor amiga y cuando ellas la necesitasen, estaría allí para apoyarlas, porque para esto están las amigas ¿No?

* * *

Ya por la tarde, después de lo ocurrido por la mañana y de una ardua sesión de entrenamiento Azula estaba en sus estudio sentada en su silla, era la hora de planear la estrategia final para derrotar de una vez por todas al avatar y su equipo, solo que ahora tenía que añadir una variable más, el avatar debía caer no antes de que este derrotara a Ozai, lo cual añadía dificultad al asunto.

—Vemos a ver— Dijo para sí misma, si quería derrotar al avatar y su banda debía lidiar con todos sus integrantes, primero tendría que dejar fuera a los más peligrosos del grupo que eran sin lugar a duda la chica ciega llamada Toph y Katara maestra del agua y de la sangre, recuerdos de su pesadilla la invadieron, provocando un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo. No, debía controlarse, no dejaría que el miedo la contralase a ella, se enfrentaría a él, como la había dicho Ty Lee y vencería como siempre. Volviendo a las dos chicas, ambas eran unos prodigios de sus elementos, como ella, y a su corta edad ya eran de las mejores maestras de los elementos del mundo, como ella. Era curioso su parecido con ellas dos, seguro que si se lo decía no se lo tomaría muy bien, sobre todo Katara, aunque a lo mejor la chica de la Tierra se lo tomaría bien, quizás en otras circunstancias podría haber sido amigas, o rivales.

Los siguiente en la lista eran su hermano y el de Katara, Sokkia o Sokka creía que se llamaba, las pruebas vivientes de que detrás de toda gran maestra de los elementos hay un hermano mayor con complejo de inferioridad, su hermano ya lo conocía, aunque de algún modo había aumentado su control considerablemente, sabía que podía derrotarlo, la dificultad estaba en hacerlo sin hacerle mucho daño, se lo había prometido a Mai y además quería intentar arreglar las cosas con él. Por otra parte, el chico de la tribu del agua no presentaba una amenaza física, pero si intelectual, por lo que ella sabía era el cerebro de la banda del avatar y el plan de invasión durante el eclipse también, un plan que podía haber triunfado de no ser porque el Rey de la Tierra se fue de la lengua.

Por último, e irónicamente, la menor de las amenazas del equipo avatar, era el propio avatar, si, era maestro de los cuatro elementos, pero tan solo era un niño de doce años que carecía completamente de disciplina y que prefería jugar a entrenar, no por ello había subestimarle, pero por lo que había podido aprender, el avatar maestro de los cuatro elementos no podía dominarlos por completo al tener que centrarse en dominar los cuatro, por lo que suponía una desventaja para él, por supuesto todo cambiaba cuando entraba en el estado avatar, convirtiéndose en la mayor amenaza para ella, aunque también para sus aliados al no poder controlar ese estado todavía, por lo que era una suerte para ella, el chico le tenía miedo a entrar en el estado a avatar, y su naturaleza pasiva y pacifista le hacía más inofensivo. Cuando luchara contra él debían asegurarse de no provocar su ira si no quería que entrara en estado avatar. O la otra forma seria capturar con vida a su novia y obligarle a rendirse.

Pero ahora lo principal era asegurarse de que el avatar derrotaba a su padre, para eso tendía que asegurarse que ellos supieran todo sobre el plan de Ozai de atacar el Reino de la Tierra durante el paso del cometa, Zuko sabía lo básico, tendía que asegurarse de que ellos supieran exactamente donde sería el ataque y como, pero para eso debía encontrarlos primero, lo cual suponía una tarea más difícil que derrotarlos ¿Dónde podría estar? Esta vez parecían haberse escondido bien, por lógica debían estar cerca o en la Nación del Fuego, por lo que el escondite lo había encontrado Zuzu, por lo que habría escogido algún sitio donde nunca se le ocurría buscar ¿Dónde podría ser? Azula se levantó de su silla.

—Si quiero encontrar a Zuzu debo pensar como él—Dijo en voz alta. Con su mano derecha se tapó su ojo derecho y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación—Soy Zuko, estoy obsesionado con el honor, mi pequeña psicópata hermana menor es mejor que yo en todo y eso me ha creado un trauma, mi papa no me quiere, mi mama sí, pero se ha ido, y ahora he traicionado a mi país porque creo que carece de honorabilidad y pienso que ayudando al avatar a destruirla le devolver su honor, pero sobre todo conseguiré mi honor, que no pude conseguir atrapando al avatar—Azula paro un momento ¿Quizás se estaba pasando un poco? No, seguro que no— Ahora debo huir de la loca de mi hermana y debo esconder al avatar en un sitio donde no se le ocurriría buscarnos como nuestra casa de la playa en la isla de Ascua, jejeje soy un genio, nuestra familia es un desastre y a Azula jamás se la ocurriría buscar allí, chúpate esa Azula, jamás lo descubrirás— Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en los labios de Azula— Tan predecible como siempre Zuzu, así que la Isla de Ascua ¿Eh?

Cuando Azula se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando sola se puso roja de la vergüenza, si alguien la escuchara pensaría que estaba loca, y puede que lo estuviera, imitando así a su hermano, por lo menos había funcionado y conocía, o al menos, lo suponía, donde se encontraba Zuko, además se le había ocurrido una gran idea para pasar el tiempo con Ty Lee y Mai aprovechando que era en la Isla de Ascua. Solo quedaban un par de días para la llegada del cometa y había que aprovecharlos

* * *

Al día siguiente, después de desayunar, esta vez sin la presencia de su bastardo padre, Azula fue corriendo al patio del Palacio donde Ty Lee y Mai conversaban animadamente.

—¡Chicas! — Las llamo animada y sonriente, por lo que es lógico las chicas se asustaron un poco, eso no era para nada natural en Azula. Cundo ella llego se encontró a sus dos amigas extrañadas— ¿Ocurre algo?

—No, nada—Respondió Ty Lee con una risa nerviosa—Hoy se te ve muy animada… antinaturalmente animada— Aunque lo dijo de broma había un tono de seriedad en su voz.

—¿Te encuentras mejor ya Azula? —Dijo Mia con algo de preocupación. Ty Lee la miro confusa.

—¿Sucede algo?

—No—Respondió Azula rápidamente, no había necesidad de contarle lo sucedido a Ty Lee—Solo que clave unos cristales sin querer en la mano—La mostró la mano que aun tenía vendada.

—¿Cómo te puedes clavar unos cristales en la mano sin querer?

—Bueno ¿Y qué querías Azula? —Mai cambio rápido de tema para evitar que Azula tuviera que contar lo sucedido.

—Ah, si— Azula puso sus manos en los hombres de sus amigas—Chicas, haced el equipaje, nos vamos de vacaciones…

 **Continuara…**


	7. Familia

**¡Por fin! Siento la tardanza pero mi ordenador ha muerto y he tenido que terminarlo en mi viejo portátil lo cual era muy incomodo. Bueno espero que la espera os haya merecido la pena.**

Como hace unas semanas antes, Azula estaba de nuevo en el barco que la llevaba a la Isla de Ascua junto a Ty Lee y Mai, solo que esta vez no estaba Zuko y eran unas vacaciones que querían y no impuestas.

—Me alegro de que vayamos de vacaciones, pero ¿Otra vez a la Isla de Ascua? —Pregunto Ty Lee mientras se estiraba. Ni ella ni Mai sabían el verdadero motivo por el que estaban aquí, no se lo había dicho porque quería pasar el rato con ellas como si fueran unas verdaderas vacaciones, además no era como si fueran a enfrentarse al avatar, solo había venido a hablar con su hermano, Ty Lee y Mai no necesitaban conocer los detalles todavía.

—El cometa llegara en un par de días Ty Lee, no podemos alejarnos mucho de la Nación del Fuego— Ty Lee parecía un poco decepcionada, no parecía gustarle de visitar el mismo lugar dos veces el mismo año—Pero si quieres, cuando acabe todo esto podemos viajar por el mundo un tiempo, las tres juntas, sin preocupaciones, lo prometo.

— ¿En serio Azula? —Sus ojos se iluminaron— ¡Eso sería maravilloso! —No sabía porque había hecho esa promesa, sentía la necesidad de complacer a sus amigas, pero en especial a Ty Lee, y viendo su reacción merecía completamente la pena.

— ¿Y el circo? — Respondió Mai cortando el buen ambiente— ¿No vas a volver al circo? —Azula y Ty Lee se quedaron calladas durante unos segundos, era cierto, Ty Lee decía que era feliz en el circo, y prácticamente la había obligado a venir con ella ¿Ty Lee volvería al circo cuando tuviera la oportunidad? ¿O se quedaría con ella?

—Yo…—Ty Lee parecía dubitativa, no sabía que responder, seguramente hasta ese momento no había pensado en ello.

—Estamos de vacaciones Mai—Respondió Azula—Este no es el momento, déjala tranquila—Ty Lee pareció respirar aliviada, y a Azula también, no quería saber la respuesta, no todavía.

Al poco tiempo por fin llegaron a la isla, desembarcaron y se hospedaron en un hotel, Ty Lee y Mai se preguntaron por qué no se hospedaban en la casa de verano de Azula, pero ella les dijo que quería pasar unas vacaciones normales alejada de todo lo relacionado con su familia, lo que no les había dicho era que, probablemente, fuera en esa casa donde se escondieran Zuzu y el avatar, y claro, no quería sorpresas innecesarias.

Tras desempacar su equipaje Ty Lee y Mia su tumbaron en sus camas relajándose, lo que decepciono un poco a Azula, que quería hacer cosas con ellas, aunque no sabía decirlo sin herir su orgullo, así que hizo lo único que sabía.

—No hemos venido aquí para echarnos una siesta en las camas de un hotel chicas.

— ¿Y qué propones Azula? —Dijo Ty Lee mientras daba vueltas sobre su cama abrazando a su almohada, debía ser muy cómoda. Azula sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en su estomago al ver a Ty Lee jugando con la almohada, una sensación totalmente extraña para ella, sino se conociera diría que deseaba ser por unos instantes esa almohada— Azula ¿Me estas escuchando?

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué? —Ty Lee saco a Azula de sus pensamientos ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? —Ah, sí, proponer algo ¿Playa quizás?

—Por supuesto que vamos a ir a la playa, eso se da por hecho—Respondió Ty Lee— Digo después de eso, ¿Qué haremos? Espero que algo original.

—Ty Lee, estas cosas no se me dan muy bien, aunque sea difícil creérselo— La sonrisa de Ty Lee y el amago de risa de Mai confirmaron que era muy fáciles para ellas creérselo, Azula gruño molesta— Así que ¿Qué propones tu?

— ¿Segura que quieres dejármelo a mí? —La sonrisa maliciosa de la chica casi la dio un escalofrío.

—Si… creo—Respondió algo insegura.

—Te vas a arrepentir, y yo la primera. — Dijo Mai mientras jugaba con uno de sus cuchillos ¿Por qué se había traído sus armas a unas vacaciones? Suponía que para espantar a los babosos.

—Vamos, vamos, que no es para tanto—Dijo Ty Lee sonriendo—Segura que nos gusta a todas— Ni Azula ni Mai parecían muy satisfechas con las palabras de Ty Lee, pero a ninguna de ellas se le ocurría nada, así que tendría que dejárselo todo a la malévola de su amiga—Y ahora ¿Qué tal si nos cambiamos y nos vamos a la playa? —En eso todas estaban de acuerdo.

Tras cambiarse las tres se dirigieron a la playa más cercana, donde había muchas familias disfrutando del verano, la mayoría de esas familias eran de soldados que disfrutaban de su tiempo junto ahora que la guerra ya casi había terminado. Mientras buscaban un sitio Azula miraba por todas partes esperando no encontrándose aquí al avatar, aunque improbable nunca había que subestimar la estupidez de Zuzu, seguramente estarían en la playa privada de su casa donde nadie se atrevía a ir, pese que hacía años que no la visitaba nadie. Su mirada la llevo a observar a un grupo de chicos jugando al Voleibol, trayéndola buenos recuerdos de ese juego, que lástima que solo fueran tres personas esta vez, como le gustaría disfrutar de otra aplastante victoria. Al mirar a los chicos jugar no pudo evitar clavar su mirada en Ty Lee que iba a su lado, no pudo evitar fijarse en su cuerpo del que siempre había sentido un poco de envidia… y admiración, Azula se consideraba atractiva, y sabía que la gente generalmente también la consideraba atractiva y terrorífica (Que era un atributo que le gustaba más) pero Ty Lee se podría considerar que tenía un cuerpo perfecto, al menos en su opinión.

— ¿Azula? —La voz de Ty Lee la devolvió a la realidad, al darse cuenta de que había estado mirando todo este tiempo el cuerpo de Azula se puso roja y su corazón se aceleró, si la había pillado se pensaría lo que no es. Que bochorno— ¿Qué estas mirando?

"Piensa rápido Azula"— Yo, pues eh…—Ty la miraba con ojos sospechosos— Mirando a los que están jugando al voleibol, ya sabes que me encanta ese deporte— Ty Lee miro a la dirección del partido de voleibol y parecido tragarse la excusa de Azula, o al menos eso aparentaba.

—Oh vaya…— Parecía ¿Decepcionada? — Y yo que pensaba que te habías fijado en mi—Azula se paró en seco y casi se ahoga con su propia saliva, incluso Mai hasta ahora indiferente se había parado curiosa.

— ¡¿Qué!? ¿Por qué iba a yo a…? —Azula se percató de que Ty Lee se refería a su nuevo traje de baño que era igual que el anterior blanco solo que ahora era de color rojo—Ah, tu traje, bueno es igual que el anterior, solo cambiaron los colores ¿No?

— ¿Pero te gusta el cambio de colores o me quedaba mejor antes?

De todo el rato que había observado a Ty Lee en los menos que se había fijado era en su ropa, aunque observándola ahora tenía que admitir que le quedaban mejor estos colores—Ahora me gustan más ¿Pero por qué quieres saber mi opinión?

Ty Lee no contesto, se limitó a sonreír y a dirigirse rápidamente a la playa, hoy Ty Lee parecía muy extraña, también ella, aun no comprendía muy bien lo que acababa de pasar. Mientras Mai la miraba de reojo sonriendo, una sonrisa que la molestaba— ¿Y tú qué miras?

— ¿Yo? Si te lo dijera no me creerías, así que mejor me callo y me voy—Mai salió corriendo en busca de Ty Lee dejando a Azula sola, y muy molesta, Mai sabía algo que ella ignoraba, tendría que averiguarlo, pero eso más tarde, estaba de vacaciones y su única preocupación debía ser encontrar a su hermano en la isla, y relajarse un poco con sus amigas.

Durante las siguientes horas las tres chicas estuvieron pasando un día "normal" de playa, aunque para unas nobles y una princesa de la Nación del Fuego disfrutar de un día de playa como un ciudadano más no era para nada considerado normal. Cuando Azula tuvo suficiente decidió que ya era hora de ir a buscar a su hermano, o al menos de confirmar que se encontraba en la isla, dando un par de malas excusas se fue sola en dirección a la casa de verano de su familia. Sinceramente pensaba que le iba resultar más difícil zafarse de sus amigas sin que la cuestionasen, sin embargo, había resultado muy fácil, todo gracias a la panda de babosos que no dejaban en paz a Ty Lee ni a Mai.

Azula llego a la zona de la playa que pertenecía a la casa de verano de su familia, un muro de rocas separaba ambas playas, para evitar miradas indeseadas de la plebe y conservar intimidad para la familia real, ahora parecía todo abandonado salvo por las voces que oía detrás del muro, había alguien en la playa privada de su familia, si su deducción era cierta serian Zuzu y compañía. Esperaba que la maestra de la tierra no pudiera detectarla en la arena de la playa, pero por si caso iba de puntillas intentado disimular sus pisadas lo máximo posible.

Se acercó al muro y empezó a escalarlo con cuidado, quizás no había sido buena idea venir descalza, un paso en falso y podría clavarse una de las rocas afiladas que sobresalían del muro. Cuando llego a la cima asomo la cabeza lo mino posible no quería que nadie la viera, de momento. Bingo, allí estaban Zuzu, el avatar, todos incluso se les había unido la guerrera Kioshi que liberaron en la roca hirviendo, parecía estar disfrutando también de unas vacaciones como ella y sus amigas.

Ahora que por fin había confirmado que se encontraban allí debía escoger un momento para acercarse a ellos, o al menos para darles el mensaje ¿Debía hacerlo ya? Dudaba de ello, si la veían ahora lo más seguro es que la atacaran y huyeran perdiendo así su oportunidad, no tendría que esperar a un mejor momento, pero ¿cuál sería el momento ideal? También podría hacerles llegar el mensaje sin más, pero quería hablar con Zuko a solas, por lo que esa posibilidad no era viable. Lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era volver con Mai y Ty Lee y pensar en un mejor momento para acercarse.

* * *

Toph se había puesto alerta, había detectado a alguien acercarse a ellos, aunque por culpa del terreno no pudo "verlo" bien, lo que si sabía es que esas pisadas le resultaban familiares, maldita sea la arena.

—Chicos, creo que alguien nos está espiando—Toph señalo en dirección al muro de piedra y enseguida todos se pusieron en alerta.

Aang con su control del aire llego rápidamente al muro asomándose por el otro lado— Aquí no hay nadie Toph ¿Seguro que no te has confundido?

— ¿Acaso dudas de mí vista, pies inquietos? — Los demás no sabían si reírse o sentirse incómodos por el chiste de Toph— Estoy segura de que había alguien, y su pisada me era familiar, casi diría que era Azula

— ¡¿Azula?! — Gritaron todos al unísono y alarmados, si les habían descubierto no tardarían mucho en atacarles.

—Eso no es posible—Dijo Zuko que había sido el único que no había gritado— No hay ninguna razón por la que ella estuviera aquí.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso Zuko?—Respondió Katara no muy segura—Si nos han descubierto…

—No ha sido ella, por eso he elegido este lugar, jamás vendría aquí voluntariamente y nunca se la ocurrirá buscarnos aquí.

— ¿Pero y si lo ha deducido pensando como tú? —Contesto Aang preocupado

— ¿Cómo que pensando cómo yo?

—Pues eso, "¿Qué haría Zuko en esta situación?" "¿Qué pensaría que pienso yo sobre lo que piensa que pienso yo?"—Dijo Aang intentado imitar la voz de Azula

—Eso suena demasiado ridículo para ella, además ¿No la estáis sobrestimando un poco?

—Si claro—Hablo ahora Toph— ¿Sobrestimar a quien conquistó Ba Sing Se en un par de días y con tan solo tres personas? No lo creo

—Buen punto—Admitió Zuko— Pero de todas formas esto no es su estilo, si fuera ella nos había atacado ya, no se hubiera arriesgado a perder el factor sorpresa sabiendo que Toph podría detectarla.

—Esperamos que tengas razón Zuko—Dijo Aang preocupado.

—Si porque si no, estamos acabados—Rio Sokka, pero eso solo puso más nerviosos a los demás, Suki, que estaba a su lado, le dio un golpe en el hombro para que se callara.

—Chicos, ahora no podemos hacer nada ¿Qué tal si nos relajamos un poco y vamos a la ciudad? Y así podemos ver si alguien nos sigue ¿De acuerdo?— Todos parecieron estar de acuerdo con su idea. Aunque no podría bajar la guardia en lo que les quedaba de sus vacaciones.

* * *

Azula volvió lo más rápido que pudo junto con Ty Lee y Mai, Toph casi la descubre, y eso que en arena no debería de "ver" bien, pero por lo menos nadie la había descubierto por ahora y podría seguir con su plan, aunque ahora puede que estuvieran más alerta en el futuro, por lo que quizás había sido mejor presentarse allí directamente. De todas formas ya era muy tarde para pensar en eso.

Pronto divisó a Ty Lee y Mai, la primera estaba entusiasmada mientras sostenía un papel en la mano mientras que Mai parecía disgustada, todo parecía indicar que Ty Lee había decidido lo que iban a hacer, y que, probablemente, no le iba a gustar nada, tenía un mal presentimiento.

— ¡Azula por fin has vuelto!—Grito entusiasmada Ty Lee.

—Por lo que veo ya has encontrado una activada para hacer las tres ¿Me equivoco?—Ty Lee asintió sonriente mientras que Mai gruño disgustada por la decisión de Ty Lee— ¿Y bien? ¿Que vamos hacer?— La acróbata la enseño el cartel que sostenía, parecía el típico de una obra de teatro de la Isla—Espera, esto es...— ¿En serio esperaba que fueran a ver eso?— Ty Lee esto es una ahora de teatro sobre el avatar, es ridículo.

—Eso la dije yo, y ni caso— Contesto Mai

—Vamos chicas será divertido.

—No sé si te habrás dado cuenta pero en esa obra probablemente también aparezcamos nosotras—Dijo Mai.

— ¿Y? Mejor aún.

—Ty Lee, conozco a los que hacen la obra, mi madre nos obligaba a Zuzu y a mí a asistir todas sus representaciones, eran horribles, sobre todo su más famosa la adaptación de la novela favorita de mi madre "Amor entre dragones" menudo infierno.

—Me da igual, tu dijiste que haríamos lo que yo me encargara, y eso he hecho, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

—Te lo dije—Dijo Mai a Azula.

—Calladita estás más guapa—La respondía con brusquedad, como odiaba escuchar esas frasecita. —Muy bien Ty Lee, tu ganas— La chica sonrió entusiasmada, al contrario que ella, que le espera una tarde muy larga.

* * *

Hacía que no veía al gran teatro de la Isla de Ascua, parecía no haber cambiado nada desde su niñez, y otra vez iba obligada a ver una obra que sería un sufrimiento para ella, además esta vez no estaría en el típico palco de Vip de su familia, sino en un asiento común, idea de Ty Lee, si esto eran unas vacaciones relajantes debían pasar desapercibidas, la verdad es que no podía estar en desacuerdo con esa lógica, pero eso no significara que no le molestara esa falta de comodidad. La obra comenzó enseguida e inmediatamente comenzaron los problemas, para empezar había cambiado el género del avatar, y había exagerado los atributos de sus compañeros, aunque extrañamente los sucesos históricos eran muy fieles a lo que había pasado en realidad, al menos si lo que decía Zuzu sobre su viaje era cierto ¿Cómo había conseguido el director de la obra esa información?

— ¡¿Cómo puede decir eso?!— Reconocía esa voz, no venia del actor que hacía de Zuzu, era su voz, ¿Él estaba aquí? Eso era malo, muy malo.

— ¿Me lo parece a mí o acabo de oír a Zuko gritar—Dijo Ty Lee mirando por los alrededores. Azula maldijo en silencio.

—Si yo también lo he oído ¿Y tú Azula?—Respondió Mai con un tono de sospecha en su voz.

—Seguro que son imaginaciones vuestras—Su respuesta no son muy convencido por lo que aumento las sospechas de sus dos amigas. Finalmente Ty Lee arece que encontró algo y señalo a uno de los palcos.

—Allí, mirad—Mai y Azula miraron en la dirección en la que apuntaba Ty Lee y los vieron— Es Zuko, y el avatar, el avatar esta en esta isla.

— ¿Tu sabías esto Azula?—La interrogo Mia, ahora ella tendría que explicarles todo, a la mierda con sus vacaciones relajantes.

—Sí, más o menos— Sus dos amigas la miraron con ojos inquisitoriales—Vamos fuera, hay mucho que explicar— Ty Lee y Mai asintieron, en cuanto un hubo un descanso en la obra, tras el asedio fallido al Polo Norte, las tres salieron a los pasillos y se apartaron un poco de la gente para tener más intimidad.

— ¿Y bien?— Pregunto Mai— Esto no eran unas vacaciones ¿Verdad? Todo era una misión encubierta.

— ¡No!— Se apresuró a decir Azula—… y sí.

—No comprendo Azula, ¿Eran unas vacaciones o solo una misión más?—Dijo Ty Lee

—Eran una vacaciones para vosotras—Contesto Azula—Pero para mí eran las dos cosas.

— ¿Y desde cunado sabe tu padre que el avatar se encuentra aquí? ¿Y por qué no ha enviado al ejército a capturarlo y solo a nosotras tres?— Mai, siempre tan inquisitiva, entonces ya era hora de contarlas todos sus planes.

—Porque mi padre no sabe nada de esto—Su dos amigas la miraron sorprendidas— Solo nosotras tres lo sabemos, y esto no es una misión para capturar al avatar, sino para hablar con Zuzu y entregarle cierta información—Las dos chicas la miraron incrédulas sin saber qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo—Supongo que os debo una explicación—Azula les conto sus intenciones de derrocar a su padre indirectamente con la ayuda del avatar, y de como quería hacer las paces con Zuko, cosa que pareció alegrar a Mai.

—Pero Azula, ¿Eso no es traición?—Pregunto Ty Lee algo preocupada.

—Mi padre planea reducir a cenizas el Reino de la Tierra cuando llegue el cometa, un territorio que ahora pertenece a la Nación del Fuego, por lo que el acto de traición lo está cometiendo él. Además yo no voy a hacer nada, es el avatar quien va a derrotarlo y yo ocupare tristemente su puesto como Señora del Fuego cuando eso ocurra.

— ¿No es un poco arriesgado?—Dijo Mai— Si te descubren… sería muy sospechosos que el avatar apareciera justo donde va a atacar el ejército.

—No te preocupes, Zuko ya sabe del plan de mi padre, yo solo le voy a dar la ubicación exacta del ataque.

—Al menos deja que te acompañemos—Suplico Ty Lee.

—No, si vamos las tres la maestra de la Tierra nos detectara y nos atacaran sin preguntar, pero si voy yo sola presentare una menor amenaza para ellos, y estarán más dispuesto a hablar.

—Aun así no me gusta— Le hacía sentirse bien que Ty Lee se preocupara por ella.

—De todas formas, la decisión ya está tomada, así que sugiero que volvamos al teatro a ver terminar esa "fantástica" obra.

* * *

Mai y Ty Lee se resignaron ante la imposibilidad de convencer a Azula, estaba totalmente determinada a hacer esto, así que volvieron al teatro y esperaron a que finalizara la obra. Finalmente lograron a convencer a Azula para que, al menos, la siguieran a una cierta distancia por si acaso. Cuando por fin acabó es horrible obra, aunque sus efectos eran decentes tenía que admitir, regreso a la casa de su familia, esperando que el avatar y su grupo hubieran regresado ya. Se acerco a la puerta, esta vez no intentando disimular sus pasos, por lo que la maestra de la Tierra seguramente ya la habría detectado. Confirmando su deducción las puertas de la mansión se abrieron y el grupo del avatar salió alerta a enfrentarla.

—Es cierto, es Azula— Grito alarmada Katara.

— ¡Ja! Os lo dije mis "vista" nunca me engaña—Dijo Toph con una sonrisa triunfante.

Azula antes de que pudieran atacarla levanto las manos en señal de buena voluntad, dejando confusos al grupo del avatar—Tranquilos, vengo en son de paz.

—Que te hace pensar por un momento que vamos a creerte— Katara tan temperamental, o que no sin razones para serlo. Azula sonrió y bajo sus brazos

—Si hubiera querido atacaros lo hubiera hecho esta mañana en la playa.

— ¿Veis? Yo tenía razón, como siempre—Volvió a decir Toph orgullosa de sus habilidades, para sorpresa de Azula, Toph era la única persona que no mostraba hostilidad hacia ella, y no entendía por qué.

— ¿Y por qué estás aquí entonces Azula?—Pregunto calmado el avatar aunque se le notaba tenso, al fin y al cabo ella ya le había matado un vez.

—Solo quiero hablar con Zuzu, a solas—Zuko, que hasta ahora estaba en silencio, quedo sorprendió claramente no esperando esto de Azula, pero antes de que pudiera responder Katara se puso delante de él de forma protectora.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que te vamos a dejar asolas con Zuko? No eres de fiar—Vaya parecía que la obra no mentía acerca de la relación entre Zuzu y Katara, a Mai no le iba gustar nada.

—Espera, espera, espera, estamos omitiendo algo muy importante—Interrumpió Sokka girándose para mirar a Zuko con una sonrisa— ¿Te llamas Zuzu? Jajajaja

Zuko se mostró claramente molesto ante la idea de que sus nuevos amigo conociera su mote, los demás miraron mal Sokka por no venir a cuento ese comentario, menos Toph que s estaba riendo igual que Sokka y Azula no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, le caía bien ese chico.

— ¿Podemos centrarnos en lo que importa? ¿Por favor?—Dijo al fin Zuko, más bien suplicando para cambiar de tema— ¿De qué quieres hablar Azula?

— ¿Qué no entiendes de la palabra "a solas"? Solo quiero hablar un poco con mi querido Zuzu— Por mucho que intentara arreglar la cosas con él eso no iba a impedir que dejara de provocarlos, era simplemente demasiado divertido para dejarlo, pero si quería que todo saliera como ella quería debía ser un poco más educada— Por favor…—Dijo al fin dejando sorprendió a Zuko que no esperaba para nada eso.

— ¡No!— Grito enfadada Katara— No vamos a permitir que…— Antes de que la chica siguiera Zuko la interrumpió alzando el brazo delante de ella.

—Está bien, Azula, hablemos.

— ¡¿Qué!? No puede estar hablando en serio— Volvió a gritar la maestra del agua, empezaba a resultar molesto

— ¿Estás seguro Zuko?—Pregunto Aang preocupado, mucho más calmado que su novia.

—Si… creo— Zuko volvió su vista hacia Azula— Vamos.

Azula asintió y se fue junto a su hermano, a un lugar apartado de la playa, estaba oscuro y solo la luz de la novia de Sokka iluminaba la playa. Zuko iba detrás de ella, alerta a lo que pudiera hacer, tras un breve paseo llegaron una parte apartada de la playa, bastante cerca del mar, donde había restos de un hoguera que Azula encendió con su control del fuego, al principió el siniestro fuego azul ilumino los alrededores para luego perder su poder y convertirse en una llama normal.

— ¿De qué querías hablar Azula? Si es que esto no es una trampa.

—Vamos Zuzu no seas así, tan solo quiero jugar a un pequeño juego—Zuko claramente pareció indignado ante las palabras de Azula.

— ¿Esto es lo que quieres? ¿Otro de tus estúpidos juegos de manipulación?

— ¿Me vas a dejar hablar o no?— Corto Azula, algo molesta , Zuko se calló y a regañadientes la dejo continuar—Muy bien, el juego es muy sencillo, yo te hago una pregunta y tú la respondes de forma sincera, sin mentiras, y luego e tu turno de hacerme una pregunta a mí, y yo te responderé con total sinceridad.

— ¡¿Pero qué tontería es esto?! Ni siquiera es un juego Azula ¿Qué es lo qué pretendes? ¿Y qué te hace pensar que puedo confiar en tu palabra después de todo lo que has hecho?—Azula alzo sus ojos cansado de la actitud de Zuko, parecía mentira que él fuera el hermano mayor.

— ¿No eres tu el que siempre está con "Azula siempre miente" "Azula siempre miente"? A parte de una ofensiva generalización hacia a mi, es mentira, yo suelo decir la verdad bastante a menudo ¿Por qué mentir cuando la verdad puede ser mucho más cruel y manipuladora? Hago esto porque me consideras una mentirosa, y por mucho que lo pueda ser, sabes que no soy una tramposa ¿No, Zuzu?

—Supongo que tienes razón, nunca has hecho trampa en ningún juego que hemos jugado, supongo que te puedo otorgar eso.

— ¿Ves? No era tan difícil, además si esto no es suficiente para ti, te tengo un regalo para mostrar mi buena voluntad.

— ¿Un regalo?— Desde luego Zuko estaba completamente confuso con la actitud de su hermana, casi parecía otra. Azula saco de su ropa un trozo de papel y se lo entrego a él— ¿Qué es?

—El lugar exacto donde papa piensa atacar el Reino de la Tierra el día del cometa— Zuko abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendido ¿Azula acababa de traicionar a su padre y a la Nación del Fuego?

— ¿Qué? No entiendo ¿Por qué hace esto Azula?

—Las preguntas para el juego, hermanito, si no ¿Cómo sabes si te estoy mintiendo o no?—Zuko guardo silencio dando entender a Azula que podía continuar— Empecemos pues— Ambos se sentaron un frente al otro alrededor de la hoguera—Empiezo yo por supuesto, mi primera pregunta es… ¿Por qué has traicionado a tu nación Zuzu?— Zuko se tomo unos segundos antes de responder.

—Porque padre es un monstruo y debe ser detenido— La respuesta no dejo para nada satisfecha a Azula.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta. Entiendo perfectamente porque estas en contra de padre, lo que no entiendo es porque eso te ha llevado a ayudar al mayor enemigo de nuestra nación y le ayudas a destruir lo que logrado esto cien años. Podrías haber acabado con Ozai el día del eclipse y no lo hiciste. Así que responde otra vez a la pregunta.

—Está bien, la Nación del Fuego ha perdido su honor durante esta guerra, hemos cometido atrocidades y es el deber de l avatar acabar con esto de una vez, y así devolverle el honor perdido a nuestra nación y el mío— Como no, Zuzu y su obsesión con el honor.

—Menuda sarta de tonterías, el tío Iroh te ha comido la cabeza pero bien ¿No?

— ¡Y a ti Ozai! —Grito intentando defenderse.

—Probablemente— Zuko se quedó sorprendido ante la respuesta tan directa de ella. Desde luego algo pasaba con su hermana, esto no era normal— Pero si esto es de verdad lo que piensas ¿Quién soy yo para juzgarlo? Ahora creo que es tu turno, adelante Zuzu que le quieres pregunta a tu hermanita— El tono con l que Azula dijo aquella frase hizo con un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo.

Zuko busco algo que preguntarla, tenía muchas cuestiones que quería que fueran respondidas, como por ejemplo por qué estaba tan rara, sin embargo, la primera pregunta debía ser una que necesitaba una respuesta desde hace muchos años, aunque no esperaba que ella la respondiera sinceramente porque probablemente ni ella supiera la respuesta, pero tenía que intentarlo.

— ¿Por qué siempre me has tratado tan mal? ¿Qué te hecho yo Azula?

—Oh esa es fácil. Primero papa nos educó para que nos odiáramos mutuamente, segundo siempre he tenido celos de que mama te prefiriera a ti y te he odiado por ello, y tercero, cuando papa ocupo el trono tú te convertiste en el heredero y por tanto en un obstáculo para mi ¿Por qué tenías que ser tú el heredero? ¿Solo por nacer antes que yo? Eso era injusto, además yo era mucho más capaz que tú, y por supuesto papa aprovecho para alimentar ese odio hacia ti—Azula termino de hablar y respiro hondo— Eso es básicamente un resumen de todo ¿He satisfecho tu curiosidad Zuzu? —Zuko se quedó completamente en blanco no esperaba para anda eso— ¿Hola? Tierra llamando a Zuzu.

—Yo…—Por fin hablo, aunque estaba muy confuso todavía—No esperaba…

— ¿El qué? Una respuesta tan sincera y directa— Cortó algo molesta por la desconfianza de Zuko— Ya te dije que iba a ser sincera.

— ¿Pero si sabías todo esto por qué me has seguido tratando mal?

—Porque esto lo he descubierto hace poco—Zuko iba a contestar a eso, pero Azula lo interrumpió— ¿Y te importaría seguir las reglas? Una pregunta por turno, y ahora me toca a mí preguntar— Azula comenzó a pensar las preguntas que tena en su cabeza hasta que encontró una que le daría información útil para su enfrentamiento futuro— ¿Cómo es que de repente tu control del fuego ha aumentado tanto? ¿Qué es lo que has hecho? — Zuko se puso nerviosos, era evidente que eso era un secreto que no quería revelar— Vamos Zuzu, tienes que atenerte a las reglas.

—Yo… aprendí el secreto del fuego interior—Su respuesta fue lo más vaga posible para que Azula n pudiera llegar a comprender lo que decía, pero Zuko volvió a subestimar a Azula.

—Ah, has aprendido el arte perdido de la danza de los dragones, eso quiere decir que aún quedan dragones en el mundo, que interesante noticia.

— ¡¿Cómo sabes tú eso?! Se supone que ese conocimiento se perdió.

—Zuzu idiota, existe algo llamado Biblioteca donde se almacena el conocimiento humano, ya sé que ni tu ni papa ni casi nadie en el mundo en general le gusta el conocimiento, pero yo lo valoro mucho, además ¿En creías que está basado mi control del fuego sino?

— ¿Conoces la danza de dragones? Pero so o puede ser tu forma de control es totalmente diferente.

—No exactamente, como tú has dicho ese conocimiento se ha perdido, yo solo conozco la filosofía. El fuego es vida, nace, crece, se reproduce y finalmente se extingue ¿No es así? —Zuko se limitó a sentir— Por tanto todos tenemos un fuego interior, nuestra vida, por eso es que a diferencia de los demás maestros nosotros podemos crear fuego, pero ese fuego necesita un combustible, el tuyo y el de la mayoría de los maestros es usar las pasiones como la ira y la agresividad pero no es la única menara, como tú ya habrás descubierto ¿Verdad? El deseo y la lujuria también son potentes combustibles pero yo uso mi propia vida como combustible, mi voluntad para hacer algo y cumplir mis ambiciones.

—Vaya es… impresionante.

—Lo sé, y quizás un día puedas enseñarme esos movimientos tuyos— Zuko alzo la ceja curioso ante la respuesta de Azula, si no la conociera diría que estaba insinuando que en futuro harían la paces o algo parecido—Bueno creo que es tu turno, haz tu pregunta. — Esta vez Zuko tenía mucho más claro que pregunta hacer.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado Azula? Pareces otra personas diferente desde la última vez nos vimos.

—Oh, varias cosas la verdad, he descubierto la importancia de la verdadera amistad ¿Qué curis verdad?, también que padre es un monstruo, aunque supongo que eso lo he sabido siempre, y todo eso porque tuve un sueño en el que el avatar Roku me advirtió sobre mi futuro, aun no sé si es real o no, pero me ha ido bastante bien seguir su consejo. Una locura ¿verdad?

— ¿El avatar Roku?— La mención del avatar hizo un cambio en la actitud de Zuko claramente sabía algo que ella desconocía— Espera ¿Qué? Sí que parece una locura

—Veo por tu reacción que conoces algo del avatar que yo no, así que ya puede imaginar mi próxima pregunta ¿Cuál es la relación del avatar Roku con nuestra familia?

—Azula, el avatar Roku es nuestro bisabuelo—Aunque le sorprendió la respuesta ya se esperaba algo como eso, aunque no que fueran familia directa.

—Vaya que amable por parte de nuestro bisabuelo venir a avisar y ayudarme, bueno te toca.

— ¿Por qué me has dado los detalles exactos del ataque de padre? No tiene sentido solo "Buena voluntad"

—Porque detesto que un plan tan estúpido como ese haya surgido de algo que he dicho yo ¿Cómo padre puede interpretar "Quememos sus esperanzas" de forma tan literal? ¡Es estúpido!

—Si eso suena mucho a ti—Zuko rio y Azula le siguió, y por primera vez en lo que recordaba de vida sintió que estaba teniendo un buen momento con su hermana, así es como debería haber ido las cosas siempre, y Azula sentía lo mismo, quizás aún no era demasiado tarde

—Supongo que me toca, y esta es la última ronda Zuzu así que prepárate—Azula se tomó su tiempo antes de realizar la pregunta queriendo dar algo dramatismo al ambiente— ¿Me odias Zuzu?

— ¡¿Qué?!— La pregunta le pillo completamente desprevenido.

—No he sido una buena hermana menor todo estos años así lo comprendería ¿Me odias?

—No, no te odio ¡Eres mi hermana por todos los espíritus!— Azula sintió que se le quitaba una gran peso de encima, incluso se sentía más ligera— Pues que no hayas sido la mejor hermana del mundo pero yo tampoco he sido un buen hermano mayor para ti, siempre he sentido envidia de tu control del fuego y padre lo aprovecho para enfrentarnos aún más.

—Me alegro mucho—Aun no era tarde, aun podía arreglar las cosas— Bueno haz tu última pregunta Zuzu.

— ¿Y tú me od…?— Zuko coroto la pregunta, había olvidado algo muy importante y necesitaba una respuesta ya, además para la pregunta que había cortado ya tenía más o menos una respuesta—Mai ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien?

—Me preguntaba cuando harías esa pregunta, por un momento pensé que te habías olvidado de ella— Zuko se sonrojó, casi se había olvidado de ella— Esta bien… para tu desgracia.

— ¿Mi desgracia?—La sonrisa que puso Azula hacia ver se venía tormentas para él.

—Ella ha venido conmigo a la isla junto a Ty Lee, y hoy hemos ido a ver "El chico en el iceberg" y ha visto coas que no la han gustado nada—Zuko se puso pálido adivinando rápidamente a lo que se refería Azula.

— ¡No es lo que parece! ¡Lo juro!—Grito alarmado y casi balbuceando— Toda esa obra esta sacada de contexto, te aseguro que no hay nada entre Katara y yo.

—A mí no es a quien debes dar explicaciones Zuzu, yo solo soy una mensajera— Tras dcir eso Azula se levantó y se dispuso a irse— Ha sido agradable tener esta charla, pero se está haciendo tarde y debo irme.

—Espera Azula, esto no tiene porque acabar así, ven conmigo, podemos acabar con Ozai juntos, ayúdame a restaurar el honor de la Nación del Fuego—Zuko la ofreció su mano para que la tomara— Por favor.

—Zuzu, lo siento pero si pensaste que esto iba acabar en yo uniéndome al avatar y traicionando a la Nación del Fuego es que no has estado prestando atención—Zuko bajo su mirada decepcionado— Mientras que sigas apoyando al avatar y yendo en contra de los intereses de nuestra nación solo podemos ser enemigos—Se acercó a él y puso su mano en su hombro— Sin embargo, cuando todo esto acabe, si sobrevivimos, quizás podríamos intentar eso de ser una familia.

—Me encantaría intentarlo.

—Adiós Zuko, ya nos veremos en el campo de batalla.

Ambos se despidieron y se fueron con sus respectivos amigos, aunque eles quedaban días de vacaciones y tenían que aprovechar antes de que la batalla decisiva por el mundo se librara, el fin de la guerra estaba cerca tras cien años de después de haber comenzado.

Y finalmente el día del cometa llego, la piezas estaban dispuestas en el tablero y la partida podía comenzar.

 **Continuara.**


	8. El Cometa de Sozin

El día del cometa por fin había llegado, pronto, sus planes tomarían forma y vería si triunfaba sobre el avatar, sobre Zuzu y sobretodo sobre Ozai, la guerra estaba a punto de acabar si todo salía como lo tenía planeado, era difícil, muchos factores tenían que ocurrir para que se cumpliera, aunque por suerte ninguno dependía de la suerte sino de sus propias habilidades y conocimientos, y si había logrado conquistar Ba Sing Se con tan solo tres personas, podría lograr cualquier cosa, solo debía tener paciencia y confiar en ella misma, estaba destinada a la grandeza y no tenía intención de abandonar ese destino.

Había vuelto de sus vacaciones con Ty Lee y Mai el día anterior y se sentía con más energía que nunca ¿Así que esto era lo que podía hacer en un cuerpo unas buenas y relajantes vacaciones? Se sentía más ligera y había comprobado que era mucho más eficiente en sus entrenamientos y había logrado ver algunos de los problemas que podían presentar sus planes de futuro, algo que no hubiera logrado ver antes de ir de vacaciones. Por lo que había decidido que cuando fuera Señora del Fuego lo primero que haría sería crear una jornada de vacaciones para todos los ciudadanos, que hasta ahora solo podían permitírselo aquellos con títulos nobiliarios o con dinero suficiente, un trabajador feliz era un trabajador productivo.

Promesas electorales aparte tenía que arreglárselas para no ir con su padre al ataque al Reino de la Tierra, para que todo saliera bien ella tenía que quedarse en la Nación del Fuego para que cuando llegaran las noticias de la muerte de Ozai ella pudiera rápidamente ocupar el trono y afianzar su poder ¿Cómo podría asegurarse de que se quedaba aquí? Técnicamente la idea de quemar hasta los cimientos el Reno de la Tierra era suya y su padre esperaría que la acompañara en su misión, aunque claro, cuando dijo "Coger su esperanza y hacerla arder" no se refería a literalmente a arrasar un territorio que era parte ahora de la Nación del fuego, además de que las consecuencias medioambientales serian catastróficas.

Tenía que pensar rápido quedaba muy poco para partir y ahora tenía que prepararse para la ceremonia que tendrá lugar antes de la llegada del cometa, donde su padre dará un discurso y un anuncio importante antes de que los globos de guerra partan hacia el Reino de la Tierra.

— ¡Princesa Azula!— Un grupo de sirvientes con un palanquín llegaron— El señor del fuego Ozai reclama su presencia para la ceremonia.

—Pero si aún queda para la ceremonia— No estaba preparada todavía.

—El señor del fuego ha decidido celebrar la ceremonia antes, para tener más tiempo para cuando llegue el cometa— Eso era cierto el cometa estaría una o dos horas recorriendo el cielo, y ese era otro de los motivos por el que el plan de su padre era una estupidez, no se podía arrasar el Reino de la Tierra en dos horas.

—Está bien— Se fue con ellos y subió a su palanquín, sinceramente prefería ir andando era más rápido, además ya no se sentía tan cómoda con este tipo de lujos ¿Cuál era el punto el ser llevado así? Más allá de la humillación de la servidumbre o de la pereza de los gobernantes, ahora que pensaba en ello veía claramente que ser llevada en palanquín era un símbolo del poder de la realeza y de la sumisión del pueblo, un recordatorio de "su lugar" al igual que el control del rayo, que solo tenían permitido acceder a ese poder los miembros de la familia Real. Un sistema bastante injusto que podría venirse abajo en cualquier momento, los tiempos estaban cambiando, las fabricas tomaban más importancia que el campo y el papel de los nobles decaía a favor de los ricos comerciantes dueños de esas fabricas, y los nuevos trabajadores de esas fabricas parecían tolerar menos su condición de servidumbre. Aunque la guerra prácticamente había acabado, cuando ella accediera el poder tendría que lidiar con otros muchos problemas como el haber heredado un sistema obsoleto que no se ha actualizado a los tiempos que se avecinan.

Perdida en sus ambiciones políticas no se había dado cuenta que ya había llegado al puerto, rápidamente se asomo por el palanquín para ver el ambiente, la sorprendió no ver a ningún ciudadano, en el puerto solo había soldado, algún que otro noble importante y sacerdotes del fuego ¿Qué hacía ellos aquí? Nunca le habían gustado, no era una persona muy religiosa y no le gustaba nada que el clero metiera sus narices en los asuntos del estado, sobre todo porque no podía confiar en si su lealtad era con el Señor del Fuego o con el Avatar o sus propios intereses. También observo que ni Ty Lee ni Mai estaban presentes ¿No las habían avisado? ¿O es que a pesar de ser nobles no habían sido invitadas? Miro a los nobles que había reunidos, eran los más leales de padre y los más fanáticos con respecto a la superioridad de la Nación del Fuego ¿Qué es lo que iba anunciar su padre para reunir a clérigos militares y los nobles más fanáticos de la Nación del Fuego? Aunque no se imaginaba nada bueno.

Finalmente el palanquín la dejo en frente de las escalaras, arriba estaba su padre, esperándola con una mirada impaciente, lo más rápido que pudo se bajo del palanquín y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a Ozai arrodillándose en cuanto estuvo a su altura. Ya no tenía tiempo para pensar en un excusa para no acompañarle tendría que seguir su plan original, cuando el avatar derrote o Ozai ella asumirá el mando y ordenara la retirada, eso no era la mejor solución y empezaría su reinado de la peor forma posible pero no veía otra opción.

—Siento llegar tarde padre, no se me notifico que la ceremonia se adelantaba—Por supuesto el hecho no notificarla nada hasta ahora había sido hecho a propósito por su padre, para humillarla, para recordarla su posición, o eso deducía ella por la sonrisa de superioridad de su padre que la está dirigiendo— ¿Cuando partimos al Reino de la Tierra?— Podía reírse todo lo que quisiera al final seria ella quien reiría la ultima.

—Ha habido un cambio de planes Azula— Dijo mientras que se daba la vuelta dándola la espalda en un claro signo de desprecio.

— ¿Un cambio de planes?— Pregunto con algo de nerviosismo, por primera vez sentía que sus planes podían haber fallado ¿Se había dado cuenta Ozai de lo que se proponía? ¿Acaso lo había subestimado?

—He decidido que liderare personalmente la misión al Reino de la Tierra, y tu deberás quedarte aquí— Azula suspiro aliviada, no había visto a través de sus planes, y además se los había facilitado. Aun así se sintió molesta, la decisión de su padre claramente era un desprecio hacia ella, además, y tenía que seguir el juego y fingir indignación, aunque quizás no era tan fingida.

—¡¿Cómo?! Se supone que íbamos a hacer esto juntos ¡No puedes hacerme esto!—Quizás estaba siendo demasiado pasional y tampoco era su intención de que su padre cambiara de opinión, pero de verdad se sentía molesta y traicionada.

—Azula, guarda silencio— Dijo suave peor a la vez en un tono severo— Te necesito aquí, para que gobiernes por mí como Señora del Fuego— Vaya eso no se lo esperaba.

— ¿Señora del fuego?— Esto era mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, no solo se iba a quedar sino que además su padre le había servido el poder en bandeja, adoraba cuando los planes salían incluso mejor de lo que había planeado— ¿Pero qué hay de ti?—No entendía si su padre le daba su titulo eso significaba que abdicaba, y eso no era nada propio de él.

— ¿De mi? El señor del fuego Ozai ya no existe, igual que el mundo renacerá del fuego yo renaceré como señor supremo del mundo—Los sacerdotes del fuego le colocaron una armadura dorada a Ozai— A partir de este momento me conocerán como ¡El Rey Fenix!— Los portaestandartes elevaron una nueva bandera sobre las de la Nación del fuego, la nueva bandera del Imperio, el Imperio del Fénix.

* * *

Tras la ceremonia y la partida de Ozai y sus fuerzas Azula entro en el palacio en busca de los archivos reales, tenía un par de horas antes de la ceremonia de coronación y quería aprovechar para familiarizarse con las cuentas del estado y todos esos detalles aburridos de la administración de un país, también podía pensar en lo ocurrido solo unos momentos antes. Definitivamente su padre había perdido la cabeza, ahora se creía un Dios en la Tierra, además de auto proclamarse con un título que solo tendría poder si su plan era un éxito, cosa que no iba a pasar si Zuzu y el avatar hacían su parte. Viendo el estado mental de su padre se preguntaba si ella hubiera acabado igual que él si seguía por el mismo camino ¿Era esto lo que su bisabuelo la advirtió?

Azula finalmente llegó al archivo real, estaba custodiado por dos guardias imperiales que la saludaron y reconocieron como nueva Señora del Fuego, satisfecha entro en la sala, llena de documentos acumulados durante cientos de años, por suerte los encargados del archivo parecían tenerlo todo ordenado, siendo bastante fácil identificar todo. Cogió varios documentos todos referentes a este año para estudiarlos, tenía tantos planes… Llevo todos los papeles hacia una mesa cercana y comenzó a examinarlos, tendría que hacerse a la idea de que los primeros meses como Señora del Fuego los pasaría en este lugar revisando documentos, también podía de relegar esas tareas a algún consejero pero con su experiencia con Long Fen había aprendido no depender de otras personas a la hora de gobernar, además ya lo decía el dicho "Si quieres algo bien hecho debes hacerlo tú misma"

Cuando comenzó a leer encontró cosas extrañas en las cuentas, no podían ser reales porquero no se correspondían con la supuesta realidad —Esto es… no puede ser, es imposible— Si esos documentos eran reales entonces la Nación del Fuego… otro documento la llamo de atención, era del servicio de espías, y una palabra en particular era lo que capto la atención de ella "Ursa"— Oh esto es más que interesante. Así que durante todos estos años has estado buscándola ¿No, padre?

Tras estudiar la situación del país Azula se sentía estresada y necesitaba un buen baño, pero no tenía tiempo, así que tuvo que conformase con las atenciones que la daban las sirvientas mientras la preparaban para su coronación, era relajante que le peinasen el cabello y una buena pedicura, pero lo que más disfrutaba eran las cerezas, esas deliciosas y dulces cerezas, y en el cuenco tenía todas las que quería, demasiadas para su dieta, quizás, pero qué más daba, hoy era un día de celebración para ella, podía darse un capricho.

Cuando comió otra cereza noto algo duro en su boca, un hueso, había pedido cereza s sin hueso, si no hubiera tenido cuidado podía haberse atragantado. Escupió el hueso y lo sujeto con sus dos dedos mirándolo. La sirvienta que sostenía el cuenco de cerezas entro en pánico al igual que sus compañeras temiendo la ira de la nueva Señora del Fuego.

—Lo siento mucho mi señora, ha sido un solo descuido, se lo suplico perdóneme, tenía que haber tenido más cuidado —La sirvienta se inclino lo más que pudo suplicando perdón.

—Solo es un hueso, cálmate, n que te fuera a exiliar o algo parecido— Azula lanzo el hueso hacia una papelera que había en el fondo la habitación encentando— ¡Canasta!— Dijo con una sonrisa triunfal, luego bajo su vista a la sirvienta que seguía postrada y con miedo aunque un poco más relajada— Pero sí que has sido descuidada, podría haberme atragantado.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! No volverá a suceder— Volvió a suplicar la sirvienta

—Está bien, para ya, me aburres con tanta disculpa, ya te he dicho que no pasa nada, solo que tengas más cuidado la próxima vez.

—Muchas gracias mi Señora.

—Ya vale ¿Y qué hay con esta postura tuya? ¿Es un fetiche tuyo estar postrada aguantado el cuenco de comida para tu señora?—La sirvienta parecía no comprender.

— ¿A qué se refiere mi señora?

—A el hecho de estar postrada sosteniendo el cuenco, existen las mesas ¿Sabes?

—Lo siento, mi señora— Y otra vez volvió a disculparse, aunque ahora sin saber por qué— Así es como le gustaba a su padre—Una ola de repugnancia la invadió el cuerpo, asqueroso bastardo.

—El reinado de mi padre ha terminado, van a cambiar muchas cosas aquí a partir de ahora, para empezar haz el favor de traer una mesilla para colocar el cuenco.

—Ahora mismo, mi señora— La chica salió corriendo a por la mesilla, mientras Azula observó a las demás sirvientas que hacía su trabajo fingiendo ignorar la situación ¿Cuántas cosas más habrá hecho su padre con ellas? Al rato llego la sirvienta que una mesilla y coloco el cuento en ellas, al ver que ya no tenía nada que hacer se puso nervioso— ¿Y ahora qué hago mi señora?

—Ah, no sé, si tienes alguna tarea por el palacio hazla ya, sino cógete el día libre y vete a casa.

— ¿De verdad? Muchas gracias, mi señora— La sirvienta se volvió a postrar ante ella, ahora no por temor sino por respeto y admiración hacía ella. Después se levanto y se fue a disfrutar de su día libre.

Las demás sirvientas continuaron con su trabajo en silencio hasta que terminaron, ya solo faltaba prepárala su peinado, pero antes de que empezaran alguien entro en la habitación—Yo me encargo de esto, podéis marcharos— Era Ty Lee ¿Y quería peinarla ella?

— ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo? No eres una sirvienta.

—Pero me gusta hacerlo, lo hacía mucho con mis hermanas—La acróbata se puso delante de ella y la suplico con los ojos—Venga, déjame hacerlo, te dejare perfecta, sabes que te gustara—Se dio cuenta de que Ty Lee se había a acercado mucho a ella, demasiado, su corazón se aceleró al ver como sus ojos castaños suplicándola por peinarla, su cara estaba muy cerca, sus labios…

— ¡Sí! ¡Haz lo que quieras!— ¿Qué había pasado? Sentía calor, mucho calor, su corazón estaba completamente loco y su respiraba con dificultad, casi parecía enferma, pero no era eso, sentía que perdía el control.

—Genial, no te vas a arrepentir— La chica se separó de ella y echo a las sirvientas de la habitación, ahora estaban ellas dos solas, lo que aumento los nervios de Azula. Eran tan extrañas estas sensaciones, pero a su vez se sentían tan bien—Muy bien, comencemos—Al instante sintió las suaves y perfectas manos de Ty Lee alrededor de su cabeza, se sentía muy bien, demasiado bien para esa clase situación. Tenía que calmarse, aunque era difícil sin saber por qué estaba así. Lo único que se la ocurría era empezar una conversación para ocupar su mente en otra cosa.

— ¿Por qué haces esto?—Dijo al fin, aunque algo nerviosa y tímida su condición le afectaba incluso a su forma de expresarse.

—Ya te lo he dicho, porque me gusta hacerlo.

—No me refiero a eso, sino…—Genial, ahora no la salían las palabras— ¿Por qué eres tan buena conmigo? Después de todo lo que te hice pasar… ¿Por qué me has perdonado tan fácilmente? ¿Por qué pareces tenerme tanto afecto?

—Bueno yo…—No podía ver a Ty Lee desde su posición pero juraría que por su voz, ahora la nerviosa era ella—Verás, siempre has sido una persona muy especial para mí, Azula.

—No creo que lo merezca, Ty Lee, no he sido una buena amiga—Ty Lee inesperadamente la rodeo con sus brazos, la estaba abrazando, desde luego no era la primera vez, pero ahora se sentía diferente y otra vez sentía que perdía el control.

—Quizás no, pero ahora sí lo eres, además…—Ty Lee acerco sus labios a su oído, casi tocándola ¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo? Esto era inapropiado—Siempre puedes complacerme para compensarlo— ¿Ty Lee se la acababa de insinuar? ¿Era real lo que acababa de pasar? Ella no era muy buena con los temas sociales pero sabía reconocer un flirteo y esto a todas luces parecía uno, aunque Ty Lee era una chica demasiado inocente, quizás fuera un malentendido. Malentendido o no las palabras de su amiga la pusiera a un más nerviosa si cabe, sentía que iba estallar como un volcán.

— ¿Cómo?—Contestó ella ¿Por qué sonaba tan ansiosa? Casi parecía quería complacer a Ty Lee pidiera lo que pidiera.

—Bueno, se me ocurren unas cuantas cosas— Eso no ayudaba nada a su actual situación, su corazón no podía ir más rápido—Pero por ahora ¿Qué tal si hablamos de tu promesa sobre viajar por el mundo las tres juntas?—Todo se paró de golpe que casi dolió, al final había sido una mal pensada ¿Cómo podía pensar así de Ty Lee? Además a ella le gustaban los chicos ¿No? Era imposible que se la insinuara a ella, aunque se sentía aliviada de que acabara esa situación tan… incomoda, también se sentía ¿Decepcionada? ¿De qué estaba decepcionada? No es como si quisiera gustarla, bueno si, pero n en "ese" sentido, pero aun así no podía quitarse esa sensación de decepción y de haberse quedado a medias ¿Qué demonios pasaba con ella? Lo mejor sería olvidarse del asunto y centrarse en la conversación.

—Claro, ¿Qué tienes planeado?

—De momento nada, lo que quería saber era si lo vamos a realizar después de todo

— ¿Y por qué no lo íbamos hacer? Te lo prometí, y yo intentos siempre cumplir mis promesas.

—Ya pero como ahora eres Señora del Fuego…—No podía ver la expresión de su amiga por la posición en la que estaban pero por su voz sonaba triste. No quería ver a Ty Lee triste.

—Siempre hay tiempo para viajar por el mundo, ya sea en viajes diplomáticos o unas pequeñas vacaciones.

— ¡No solo es eso!—Sonaba alterada ¿Qué la pasaba ahora?—Es todo, ahora ya no tendrás tiempo para mi… para nosotras, y además tendrás que casarte con algún hombre que no te quiere solo para poder tener un heredero—Ty Lee sonó extremadamente molesta en esa última parte.

— ¿No estás exagerando un poco?—La acróbata pareció tranquilizarse un poco.

—Solo… solo me preocupo por ti, Azula— ¿Cómo podía haber estado toda su vida rechazando estos sentimientos? Eran tan cálidos, tan reconfortantes…

—No te preocupes Ty Lee, eso no va pasar, además os necesitaré a mi lado cuando gobierne, como amigas, y como consejeras.

—Espera ¿yo? ¿Consejera de la Señora del Fuego? No sé si eso sea buena idea.

— ¿Ah no? Yo creo que sí, Ty Lee eres mucho más inteligente de lo que quieres aparentar, no sé por qué lo ocultas ¿Es por qué así gustas a los chicos más?

—No, no es eso, simplemente me gusta ser así, además, los chicos no me interesan tanto como creéis—Azula dio un respingo, otra vez ese tipo de insinuación ¿De verdad quería decir lo que ella creía? Esperó a que la acróbata dijera algo más pero ella simplemente se limitó a peinarla en silencio, y ella decidió que no era asunto suyo, por mucha curiosidad que tuviera de saberlo.

* * *

La sala del trono era iluminada por las llamas azules de Azula, dándole un aspecto siniestro e intimidatorio, a ella no le importaba, es más, le gustaba así, no era muy buena idea a la hora de la diplomacia pero para asustar y a mantener a raya a los nobles venía de perlas. No podía esperar a tener su primera reunión oficial con los dirigentes de la Nación del Fuego, tenía muchas cosas que cambiar en ese consejo, para empezar hacer oficial el nombramiento de Ty Lee y Mai como su mano derecha, y empezar a sustituir a los obsoletos, arcaicos y ancianos nobles y militares que lo controlaban ahora y sustituirlos por la verdadera elite actual de la nación, comerciantes, intelectuales y dueños de fábricas. La antigua nobleza vivía en el pasado y no comprendían la situación real del país, la Nación del Fuego necesitaba sangre nueva con nuevas ideas y ella iba concedérselo, aunque eso le ganara poderosos enemigos entre la nobleza, bueno, ellos eran libres de intentar acabar con ella, si podían.

En ese momento llegaron sus agentes Dai Lee que se postraron delante del trono, algo intimidados por el ambiente— ¿Nos has hecho llamar, mi señora?—les miro, analizándolos, había llegado más tarde de lo que ella esperaba, en su opinión, se estaba volviendo complacientes, o su lealtad hacía ella estaba disminuyendo, tendría que arreglar esto.

—Decidme, ¿Me sois leales?—Lo agentes Dai Lee se pusieron nerviosos al descubrir el motivo por el que ella los había llamado.

—Por su puesto que, mi señora, no osaríamos traicionarla—Sonaba falso, ya traicionaron a su jefe una vez y lo volverían a hacer.

— ¿No me traicionareis como hicisteis con Long Feng?—La cara del Dai Lee mostraba terror ante las posibles acciones de ella.

—Mi señora, yo…

— ¡Silencio!—Las llamas del tronos aumentaron u intensidad mostrando la ira de la Señora del Fuego y silenciando al aterrorizado Dai Lee—Dime ¿Por qué lo traicionaste? ¿Por qué decidiste obedecerme y traicionar a tu nación y a todos tus principios?—El líder de los Dai Lee pareció dudar unos momentos, buscando una respuesta satisfactoria para ella.

—Tú eres una líder más fuerte, mi señora. Eres una persona digna de ser servida— Halagador, pero lo que ella quería era sinceridad, no complacencia.

— ¿Y si apareciera otra persona mejor que yo? ¿Un líder más fuerte? ¿Me traicionarías como a Long Feng—El Dai trago saliva en su afán de complacencia había caído en su propia trampa retorica.

—Suficiente—Mandó callarlo, estaba cansada de oír estupideces—Tú— Señalo al Dai más joven el que mostraba interés en Azula, era fácil identificarlo al ser el único que parecía de la edad de ella..

— ¿Yo? ¿Qué desea de mí?

—Dime cómo te llamas.

—Lu Seng— Se sorprendió el parecido de su nombre con el de su difunto primo Lu Ten.

— ¿Tu por qué traicionaste a Long Feng?

—Porque es lo que me ordeno nuestro líder—Respondió al instante, por fin, algo de sinceridad y confirmando sus sospechas sobre la estructura de los Dai Lee, obedecían ciegamente todo aquello que ordenara su líder, y era solo él quien lidiaba con su superior, en este caso Long Fe y después ella misma.

— ¿Y si hubieras estado en su lugar? ¿Qué habrías hecho? —El joven dudo unos segundos, no sabiendo si decir la verdad ante la posible respuesta de Azula.

—Yo… yo hubiera ordenado su arresto y después el de Long Feng por traición al Reino de Ba Sing Se y sus habitantes—Ah, lealtad un recurso tan valioso como escaso en los tiempos que corren. El resto de Dai Lee lo miraron espantados creyendo que los había condenado y que ella los iba a exiliar o a ejecutar.

— ¿Y qué harías ahora?—Lu Seng la miró a los ojos, algo prohibido pero le permitió porque le gustaba lo que veía, pura devoción hacia ella.

—Ahora la sirvo a usted y solo a usted— Ella sonrió, y maldijo todo esos años que había usado el miedo para asegurar la lealtad cuando este método era mucho más efectivo. El miedo esclavizaba la mente pero solo hacía falta un momento de debilidad para romper esa cadena. Sin embargo, el amor, esclavizaba cuerpo, mente y alma y los momentos de debilidad podría incluso llegar a reforzar esas cadenas.

—Agradezco tu sinceridad, y valoro tu sentido de la lealtad. Levanta— El chico obedeció algo nervioso, esperando no haber cometido ningún error— De ahora en adelante tu dirigirás a los Dai Lee ¿Entendido?— Lu Seng se sorprendió, no esperaba para nada eso, todavía era muy joven.

—Como desees, mi señora.

—Bien, y recuerda que tolero la incompetencia y la deslealtad— Esperaba ver una reacción de nerviosísimo en él ante su amenaza, pero la sorprendió ver que no le asustaba que no tenía ninguna intención de fallarla. El que si tenía mala cara era, el ahora, ex líder de los Dai Lee.

—Mi señora esto no es…—Antes de que el antiguo líder pudiera seguir Azula alzo sus llamas cortando inmediatamente la conversación.

— ¿Estas cuestionando mi decisión Dai Lee?

—No, por supuesto que no, mi señora, perdóneme.

—Está bien, retiraros— Ellos obedecieron dejándola sola en la sala del trono, esperando a la hora de su coronación. Al rato entro Mai en la sala y se acerco a ella, a diferencia del resto Mai no se postró ante ella, al parece le había cogido el gusto a desafiarla, tampoco es que el importara mucho, Mai odiaba todo los protocolos e idioteces relacionadas con la nobleza.

—Azula, ya es la hora, todos te esperan en plaza Imperial—Asintió, las llamas de la sala se extinguieron y bajo de su trono hasta donde estaba Mai—Estas lista—Dijo con ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

—Siempre lo he estado, vamos.

* * *

El ambiente en la plaza era ominoso debido al color del cielo producido por el paso del cometa que había llegado hace apenas unos minutos, según sus predicciones el avatar y Zuko deberían de estar luchando contra Ozai en estos momentos, pero eso ahora no importaba, este era su momento, el momento que había estado esperando por tantos años.

La plaza estaba llena de nobles, militares, sacerdotes, gente que podía permitirse asistir y alguno que otro campesino todo esperando la coronación de su nueva Señora del Fuego además de Ty Lee y Mai a su lado como ella había ordenado. Sin embargo, se sentía que algo faltaba, o más bien, que alguien faltaba, alguien que jamás pensó que ella quisiera que estuviera allí, su madre. Deseaba que estuviera aquí para verla, quería que se sintiera orgullosa. Si pudiera volver a verla la pediría perdón por no haber sido una buena hija y por no comprender su situación ¿Ella podría perdonarla? Si solo tuviera una segunda oportunidad…

Se dio cuenta que pensar en su madre estaba haciendo que se deprimiera ¡El día de su coronación! Eso era inaceptable, tendría que pensar en su madre en otro momento, este era un momento feliz y nada podría arruinárselo, nada. La ceremonia de coronación comenzó, Azula se arrodillo esperando a que el sacerdote la colocara su corona proclamándola Señora del Fuego

—Por orden de Ozai, anterior Señor del Fuego y ahora nuestro Rey Fénix, queda proclamada Azula como nueva Señora del Fuego, que su reinado sea largo y prospero— El sacerdote iba a colocarle la corona, solo unos segundos más…

— ¡Alto!— Dijo una voz que provenía del cielo, todos los presentes alzaron sus cabezas viendo al bisonte del avatar descendiendo en la plaza imperial ¿Qué hacía el avatar aquí? Se suponía que debería estar luchando con Ozai. Cuando el bisonte aterrizo, Zuko y Katara descendieron de él—Detened esta ceremonia— Antes de que los guardias hicieran nada Zuko la señalo— ¡Azula! Esa corona es mía— Bueno, su día feliz acababa de ser arruinado.

 **Continuara…**


	9. Agni Kai

La plaza se quedó en silencio ante el reto de Zuko ¿Cómo se atrevía un traidor a reclamar el trono? Eso es lo que debería estar pensando todos en la plaza. Los Dai Lee, los Guardias Imperiales e incluso Ty Lee y Mai parecía estar preparados para abalanzarse sobre Zuko y Katara a una sola orden de ella ¿Cómo podía su hermano haber sido tan estúpido? Meterse directamente en la boca del lobo, ni siquiera con la ayuda de la maestra de la sangre podría con todos a la vez, a no ser que pretendiera retarla a un Agni Kai.

— ¿Sabes Zuzu? Siempre has tenido un don para la inoportunidad, eres un aguafiestas ¿Lo sabías?—Zuko se molestó, seguramente pensado que ella no le tomaba en serio.

—Esto no es ningún juego Azula, voy muy en serio— ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto ahora su hermano? Debería estar luchando contra Ozai no enfrentándola a ella. ¡Maldición! No quería enfrentarse más Zuko, esperaba poder haber evitado esta situación. Pero si no había más remedio.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que mereces la corona más que yo?

—Es mi derecho de nacimiento—Dijo él, los nobles que se encontraban en la plaza parecían estar de acuerdo con él. Estúpidos nobles y sus estúpidas tradiciones, solo eran un lastre para la nación.

—Un derecho que perdiste cunado traicionaste a nuestra nación—Contrargumentó ella, se oyeron murmullos por la plaza, algunos dándola la razón y otros dándosela a Zuko— ¿Por qué quieres la corona? ¿Qué es lo que vas hacer una vez que la tengas?—Ella le miro sonriendo, sus motivos principales no caerían tan bien entre los presentes en la plaza—Vamos, diles lo que pretendes hacer, Zuko—Su hermano miro alrededor observando a los habitantes de la Nación del Fuego, no sabiendo muy bien que decir. Tras unos segundos, finalmente decidió dirigirse hacia ellos.

— ¡Pretendo restaurar el equilibrio y el honor de la nación del Fuego perdido hace cien años cuando esta absurda guerra comenzó!—Más murmullos, aunque esta vez, para su suerte, la mayoría era de indignación, sobre todo, de los soldados. Incluso se empezaba oír la palabra traidor en algunas voces, esto iba bien.

Sin embargo estaba molesta, muy molesta, las palabras que había dicho Zuko no eran para nada suyas, sino del traidor de su tío. Azula tuvo que admitir cierto respeto por Iroh, siempre logrando conservar esa apariencia de calma y de bondad y mostrando a los demás esa maldita superioridad moral suya. Cuando, en realidad, era tan manipulador como ella y Ozai, o más. Y Zuko había caído preso de las manipulaciones de su tío, aunque tampoco podía culparle, al fin y al cabo, ella había caído igual en las manipulaciones de su padre. Ambos habían sido herramientas.

— ¿Veis? El "Príncipe heredero" quiere entregar nuestra nación al avatar, a nuestros enemigos, no me corresponde a mi juzgar si esta guerra ha sido absurda o no, pero lo que no voy a permitir es que se eche por tierra estos cien años de sacrificio y de todo lo que hemos logrado en nombre de una estúpida y obsoleta idea religiosa—Gritos de ánimo se oyeron entre el "público". Estaba ganando la batalla retórica, y esperaba que eso fuera suficiente— Tú no eres así, Zuko ¿Quién está detrás de esas palabras? ¿El avatar? ¿O el traidor Iroh?—El nombrar al ex general aumento la indignación de los presentes, solo un poco más— ¿No te das cuenta que no eres más que su títere? Estoy segura de que ha sido él quien te ha convencido para hacer esto—La reacción tensa de él, incluso de Katara la confirmó sus sospechas—Si, seguro que te convenció con palabras bonitas diciéndote de que la Nación del Fuego necesitaba un nuevo líder, alguien bondadoso, no, más bien que nuestra nación necesita un líder idealista.

—Yo…—Zuko se quedó callado, mientras Katara estaba completamente sorprendida, confirmando que había dado exactamente en el clavo.

— ¿Acaso no sabes que fue el idealismo lo que comenzó esta guerra que tú llamas absurda? Que hipócrita, Zuzu—La batalla dialéctica estaba ganada, ahora tenía que sacarlo de allí antes de que la muchedumbre se lanzara a por él, suplico internamente que Zuzu dejara de resistirse y aceptar la derrota— Ahora vete, Zuzu, esto no es culpa tuya, tu eres una víctima de la manipulaciones de nuestro tío, tú no tienes que pagar por sus crímenes—Le miro buscando una reacción, sin embargo siguió encontrado desafió en él— No seas estúpido, vete, por favor— La duda apareció en su rostro, parecía estar pensándoselo, y que iba a tomar la decisión más sensata, sin embargo, Katara se interpuso.

— ¡Zuko no la escuches, tenemos una misión que cumplir!—Al instante reaccionó desapareciendo la duda, había elegido ir por las malas.

—Ya basta Azula, no me impedirás que cumpla con mi deber y mi destino.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer Zuzu? ¿Enfrentarte tú y la chica del agua a mí, a Ty Lee, a Mai, a los Dai Lee y todos los soldados presentes en la plaza?—Zuko pareció comprender por primera vez desde que había llegado en la situación en la que se encontraba, y que probablemente había sido un error venir aquí sin un ejército que le respalde—E incluso, si un milagro pasase y lograras derrotarnos a todos ¿Crees que el pueblo te aceptaría así sin más? ¿Por tu cara bonita? A sus ojos no serias más que un usurpador y un tirano ¿Acaso quieres obtener el poder de la misma forma que lo hizo padre?—Mencionar eso hizo efecto en su hermano, lo que estaba haciendo era lo mismo que hizo Ozai para obtener el poder, saltándose todas las tradiciones de la Nación del Fuego— Solo hay una manera en la que puedas desafiar mi derecho al trono ¿Acaso quieres ir por ese camino? ¿Eso es lo qué quieres Zuko?

Ahora era el momento de la verdad, Zuko tenía dos opciones, retirarse y admitir la derrota o desafiarla abiertamente a un Agni Kai, y esperaba con todo su corazón que Zuko no eligiera ese camino. Estaba cansada de luchar con él, no quería seguir siendo su enemiga, pero tampoco iba entregar su trono, haría lo que tenía que hacer.

Zuko, tras meditarlo unos segundo, por fin tomo una decisión—Muy bien Azula, hagámoslo ¡Te desafío a un Agni Kai!

— ¡Zuko no!—Grito Katara preocupada—Iroh nos dijo que teníamos que hacerlo los dos.

—Es la única manera.

— ¿Estás seguro Zuzu? Te lo repito por última vez, deja esta estúpida idea, vuelve conmigo, no eres un traidor, podemos gobernar juntos, Zuzu, podemos traer prosperidad y progreso, no solo a la Nación del Fuego, sino al resto del mundo también.

—Lo siento, Azula, pero tú misma lo dijiste, mientras que la Nación del Fuego se interponga entre la paz y el equilibrio del mundo no seremos más que enemigos—Ambos se miraron, lamentándose ambos y deseando que fueran otras las circunstancias.

—Está bien, Zuko, tendrás tu Agni Kai—Se dirigió a la multitud— En media hora se celebrara el Agni Kai por el torno, debido al paso del cometa no es seguro que permanezcáis aquí, por lo que solo deberán asistir las personas esenciales, los demás debéis abandonar la plaza inmediatamente—Volvió a mirar a Zuko—Siento que esto tenga que acabar así.

—Yo también, hermana, yo también.

* * *

En la plaza imperial Zuko se preparaba para su inminente Agni Kai, estiraba y tras un rato meditaba. No esperaba tener que haber llegado tan lejos, pero por otra parte ¿De verdad pensaba que esto iba acabar de una forma diferente? Quizás pensaba que Azula le iba entregar el poder por las buenas, se había pasado de ingenuo.

—Zuko, esto no es buena idea, me necesitas para derrotar a Azula—Dijo Katara preocupada y en desacuerdo con el plan.

— ¿Qué otras opciones tenemos? Azula tiene razón, la única forma de ocupar el trono legítimamente es derrotándola en un Agni Kai.

—No tiene que ser así, ahora el palacio esta vacío podemos atacarla por la espalda y acabar con ella—Él la miro furioso ¿Cómo se atrevía plantear algo tan deshonroso?

—Eso es inaceptable, Azula podría habernos mandado arrestar y sin embargo ha aceptado el Agni Kai, no pienso faltar a mi palabra—Ahora la que estaba enfadada era Katara, su misión era mucho más importante para que el honor se pusiera en medio.

— ¡No podemos fiarnos de Azula! No va pelear justamente.

—Ahí te equivocas, Katara, mi hermana puede ser una mentirosa, pero no es una tramposa.

— ¿Por qué la defiendes tanto ahora? ¿Qué paso en la playa, Zuko?—Él suspiro, suponía que el momento para contarlo.

—Básicamente vino a pedirme disculpas, al estilo Azula, y hacer las paces conmigo—Katara quedo sorprendida.

—Pero si habéis hecho las paces ¿Por qué todo esto es necesario? ¿Por qué no se unió a nosotros?

—Lo intenté, pero nuestras visiones del mundo son completamente diferentes, esta es la única manera de resolver nuestras diferencias de una vez por todas. Solo espero que cuando todo esto acabe podamos volver a ser una familia—Katara lo miro triste, tenía muchas dudas de que esto acabara bien entre los dos hermanos.

—Zuko, lo siento, pero no creo que esto acabe bien—Él la miro sin comprender—Cuando la guerra acabe la demás naciones exigirán reparaciones, y entre las está la entrega de los principales responsables, es decir, tu padre, Azula y probablemente Ty Lee y Mai por su participación en la toma de Ba Sing Se.

—No lo permitiré—Él la miro seriamente—Y si tengo que comenzar otra guerra para protegerlas lo haré—Katara no contesto, las palabras de su amigo le preocupaban ¿De verdad estaba dispuesto a ir tan lejos? La respuesta era obvia, ella haría lo mismo por Sokka, malditos hermanos, los problemas que dan.

— ¡Zuko!— La voz de Mai les llamo la atención, se dirigía hacia ellos, y parecía enfadada, para él, era la primera vez que se veía desde el incidente en la Roca Hirviendo, se alegraba de volver a verla, por mucho miedo que le diera su expresión ahora mismo.

—Mai, me alegro de que estés bien—Mai ignoro sus palabras y siguió expresión de pocos amigos.

— ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? Idiota ¿Es qué has perdido la cabeza? Venir aquí y retar a Azula a un Agni Kai

—Es mi deber y…

—No, no lo es, tu deber es con tu nación, con tu hermana… y conmigo—Dijo esto último en un tono más bajo y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

— ¿Por qué crees que estoy haciendo esto? Para parar esta guerra, para que podamos vivir todos s paz.

— ¿Y crees que vas a conseguirlo acabando con tu propia hermana?

—No voy a hacer tal cosa—Ambos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro unos segundos, hasta que finalmente Mai rompió el silencio.

—Muy bien, haz lo que plazca, pero si Azula tiene que pagar para que tu puedas recuperar tu estúpido honor ten por seguro que te jamás te lo perdonare.

—No espero otra cosa—Contesto él con una sonrisa.

* * *

No quería luchar este Agni Kai, no quería seguir enfrentándose a su hermano ¿Por qué su hermano tenía que ser tan terco? ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? El combustible que alimentaba su fuego era su propia voluntad y determinación, y eso eran un problema ya que no tenía la voluntad de luchar contra Zuko, su fuego seria débil, si peleaba contra él ahora perdería el Agni Kai, el trono, y prácticamente su vida. En cuanto su hermano entregara la nación lo primero que pedirían es su cabeza y la de Mai y Ty Lee por la conquista de Ba Sing Se, solo por venganza, dudaba de que los líderes del Reino de la Tierra dejaran pasar eso por alto, fue un golpe demasiado duro para sus egos que tres chicas adolescentes conquistaran la ciudad que había aguantado inexpugnable desde que se construyó hace siglos.

—Toc Toc— Dijo Ty Lee dando golpecitos a la puerta de su dormitorio y fingiendo que llamaba— ¿Estás presentable?

Azula se dio la vuelta, algo sorprendida, unos minutos antes y la habría pillado desnuda, ahora llevaba su típica ropa para luchar—Si, sí que lo estoy.

—Una lástima—Respondió ella, Oh no, esta vez no iba a caer en el doble sentido.

— ¿Una lástima? ¿Acaso querías vestirme también?—Ty Lee sonrió y se acercó más a ella, Azula retrocedió casi por instinto pero se topó con el tocador, ahora mismo estaba acorralada.

—Si… eso era…—Intentaba no pensar mal sobre Ty Lee pero era difícil cuando esos ojos suyos te miraba tan hambrientos, espera ¿Cómo puede unos ojos lucir hambrientos? ¿Y de que estaban hambrientos? Esto no tenía ningún sentido.

— ¿Qué querías Ty Lee?—Dijo finalmente para intentar cambiar de conversación y dejar de pensar en esos ojos que la estaba volviendo loca sin saber por qué.

—Solo quería venir a ver como estabas—Contesto ella apartándose por fin de Azula, tendría que darla algunas lecciones referentes a no invadir el espacio personal de alguien.

— ¿Tú te crees? Esta situación era lo último que quería.

—De todas formas no pasa nada ¿No? Es decir, solo tienes que derrotarle y ya está, no debería suponer un problema para ti— Agradecía que Ty Lee tuviera tanta confianza en ella y sus habilidades, y si, ella tenía razón, en una situación normal ella no tendría problemas para derrotar a su hermano, pero esto no era una situación normal.

—Gracias por tu confianza, pero no creo que pueda derrotar a Zuzu esta vez—Ty Lee se sorprendió, Zuko nunca había estado al nivel de ella así que era imposible pensar que él pudiera derrotar a Azula.

—No lo entiendo ¡Pero si eres la maestra del fuego más poderosa que he conocido! Es imposible que puedas perder—Se ruborizó un poco ante el cumplido de Ty Lee.

—Veras… ¿Sabes cómo funciona el control del fuego?

—Más o menos, necesitas algo así como un "combustible" para controlarlo, las emociones por ejemplo—Se sorprendió ante el conocimiento de su amiga sobre el control de fuego. Otra vez mostraba una inteligencia que siempre parecía ocultar.

—Así es, el caso, es que mi "combustible" es mi voluntad para lograr algo y mi ambición.

— ¿Y cuál es el problema entonces? ¿Zuko ha encontrado un "Combustible" más poderoso? Aunque haya sido así, tú tienes mucha más experiencia y habilidad, no todo se basa en poder bruto.

—Y tienes razón, el problema es que ya no tengo la voluntad para hacer esto.

— ¿Cómo qué no tienes la voluntad para hacerlo? Eso no tiene ningún sentido

—Pues muy sencillo, estoy cansada, Ty Lee, llevo toda mi vida enfrentándome a mi hermano y ya no quiero seguir así, no quiero pelear más con él ¿Lo entiendes ahora? Si lucho ahora con él mi fuego será débil y mi control será desequilibrado—Ty Lee quedo en silencio unos segundos pareciendo meditar las palabras de ella.

— ¿Y por qué no buscas otra fuente de "combustible"?

— ¿Crees que no lo he intentado? Pero no es tan fácil. Llevo toda mi vida usando mi voluntad para crear mi fuego, no es fácil acostumbrarse a un nuevo método, además, la voluntad es la fuente más poderosa, si buscara otra debilitaría igualmente mi control del fuego.

—No me refiero a eso, sino que busque otro… como decirlo—No parecía saber muy bien que palabras decir— Si, busca otra ambición, algo en lo que te puedas concentrar tu voluntad y conseguirlo—No era mala idea, desde luego, pero había un gran problema.

—Sería una buena idea, si no fuera porque ya he logrado mis ambiciones, soy la dueña del mundo ¿Qué más se puede pedir?

—Precisamente, has alcanzo tus ambiciones, y ahora tu nueva ambición debe ser proteger lo que has logrado.

— ¿Protegerlo?

—Si, como ha dicho, llevas toda tu vida trabajando para lograr tus aspiraciones, pero esas aspiraciones eran basadas en la conquista de algo, y ya lo has conquistado todo. Ahora tus aspiraciones deben ser el proteger aquello que has conquistado, o mejor aún, aquello que más y aprecias más que nada. Usa tu fuerza para proteger y no para conquistar.

— ¿Y qué debo proteger?

—Tu nación, si Zuko gana se la entregara al avatar, a ti misma, a mi...—Dijo sonrojándose—Y a Mai por supuesto, si perdemos la Nación de la Tierra pedirá nuestras cabezas—Eso es, tenía que protegerlas, a Ty Lee y a Mai, si perdía contra Zuko ella lo pasarían muy mal, y su nación, ahora muchas personas dependían de ella, y si se las dejaba en manos de sus enemigos las consecuencias serían catastróficas. Con cien años de guerra el ansia de venganza debía ser muy grande entre las demás naciones. Su Zuko ganaba sería imposible que lograra una paz justa para la Nación del Fuego.

—Y otra vez muestras esa gran inteligencia que te empeñas en ocultar. Y hablando de ambiciones ¿Cuáles son las tuyas? ¿Qué es lo que desea ese corazoncito tuyo?

—Bueno, ahora tengo algo en mente, una conquista, sí, estoy en medio de una conquista.

— ¿Qué quieres conquistar?—Ty Lee la sonio pícaramente.

—Si te lo dijera podría alterar el resultado final, y no quiero que eso pase.

— ¿Al menos puedes decirme que tal te va?

—Bien, parece que hecho avances, voy despacio, pero al final será mía— ¿Suya? Fuera lo que fuera era una palabra femenina ¿Qué podría ser?

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?— La acróbata sonrió.

—No lo creo, además es algo que tengo que hacer por mí misma, además ahora debes concentrarte en tu misión.

—Sí, defender mi reino, y a mis seres queridos ¿Sabes Ty Lee? Eres muy inteligente, serias una gran Señora del Fuego.

—Sí, puede que tengas razón—Ty Lee se acercó a ella, demasiado en su opinión—Quizás deba serlo— Espera ¿La estaba usurpando el poder delante de sus narices? No eso no podía ser, era una tontería. Apenas podía pensar con claridad con su corazón tan acelerado y los sofocos que sentía ¿Qué la estaba pasando?

— ¿A qué te refieres? –Logro balbucear nerviosa y completamente fuera de control. Ty Lee se acercó, sus labios quedaron peligrosamente cerca de los de Azula.

—Que quizás debería ser la Señora del Fuego—Hizo una pausa—Tu señora del fuego ¿Suena bien no?

—¿Qué? — ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Qué clase de broma era esta? ¿Su señora del fuego? Espera ¿Eso era una declaración? ¿Se la acababa de declarar? No, esto tenía que ser otro malentendido, no podía ser, a Ty Lee le gustaban los chicos, aunque también podría gustarla las chicas también, pero ¿Y ella? ¿Ella era su "conquista"? ¿Se estaba refiriendo a ella?

Sumida en sus pensamientos no había notado hasta ahora que Ty Lee estaba acortando distancias entre ellas ¡Iba a besarla! No, esto no estaba bien, a ella no le gustaba n las chicas ¿No? Entonces ¿Por qué no se movía? Tenía que pararla, ero su corazón latía demasiado deprisa y su cabeza no pensaba con claridad mientras no podía apartar su mirada de ls9 los labios de la acróbata que se aproximaban lentamente a los suyos ¿Lo hacía a cámara lenta o es que el tiempo se había ralentizado a su alrededor ¿Iba a dejar que pasara? ¿Quería que pasara? No podía más, simplemente dejo de pensar y cerró sus ojos, a la porra, que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

Esperó el ansiado… no, el inevitable beso, sin embargo no llegaba ¿Acaso se había parado el tiempo? Con algo de miedo Azula abrió su ojos izquierdo para mirar que pasaba, comprobó que Ty Lee se había separado de ella y estaba algo nerviosa jugando con su cabello. ¿Se había arrepentido al final? ¿O simplemente había jugado con ella? Una oleada de decepción a invadió ¿Cómo que decepción? Debería sentirse aliviada, no decepcionada ¿Acaso quería ese beso? ¿Pero por qué se había apartado al final? Al instante noto que había alguien en la puerta de su habitación, era Mai, y aunque mantenía su rostro serio e inexpresivo podía notar claramente como luchaba para no partirse de risa allí mismo, las había pillado completamente La vergüenza se apodero de ella, y esta vez no la producía esas sensaciones agradables como con Ty Lee.

— ¿Interrumpo algo?—Dijo con un tono burlón, que no hizo más que aumentar su vergüenza, Ty Lee se empezó a reír nerviosa.

—No, nada—Contestó la acróbata—Yo ya me iba, buena suerte Azula—No quería que se fuera pero antes de que pudiera decir nada salió corriendo de la habitación, quedándose a solas con Mai que seguía con esa mirada burlona.

— ¿Qué es lo que has visto?—Prácticamente era una pregunta retórica.

—Lo suficiente—Contestó Mai—Lamento haber interrumpido vuestro… "momento"

— ¡No has interrumpido nada! — ¿Intentaba convencer a Mai o a si misma! Fuera lo que fuera no había dado resultado.

—Claro que no—Dijo sarcásticamente— De todas formas me alegro de que por fin se halla lanzado.

— ¿Lanzado? ¿Desde cuándo sabes tú esto?

—Lo he sospechado desde que éramos niñas, pero estos días me lo han confirmado, sobre todo desde que ella te perdonó tan rápidamente por encerrarnos.

—Así que es cierto, le gusto a Ty Lee ¿Desde que éramos niñas, en serio?

—Sí, y también estoy segura de el sentimientos es reciproco—Se sonrojó ¿Le gustaba Ty Lee de verdad?

—No digas tonterías yo…—Se calló ante la cara de reproche de Mai.

—No me vengas con excusas, no soy yo la que estaba hace unos momentos apoyada en la mesa con los ojos cerrados y esperando un beso—Su sonrojo aumento ¿Por qué tenía que recordádselo?— Deberías aceptarlo, siempre has tratado a Ty Lee mucho mejor que a los demás, siembre has buscado su atención y ganarte su admiración. Más incluso que con tu padre. Simplemente admítelo, te aseguro que serás mucho más feliz y te quitaras una carga de encima.

—Yo…— ¿Y qué iba a decir? Otra vez Mai hablaba sin fisuras en su lógica ¿De verdad le gustaba Ty Lee? Desde luego si no le gustara se habría apartado rápidamente cuando ella iba a besarla, y sin embargo se quedó quieta esperando el beso—Supongo que tienes razón, pero ¿Y ahora qué?

—Ahora tienes un Agni Kai que ganar, ya dejaras tus problemas amorosos para cuando seas oficialmente la Señora del Fuego.

* * *

Azula y Zuko estaba frente a frente en la plaza del palacio, se había quedado muy poca gente para presenciar el Agni Kai, por su propia seguridad, solo estaban Ty Lee, Mai, Katara, los agentes Dai Lee, unos cuantos sacerdotes del fuego y unos pocos nobles que participarían de testigos. Azula y Zuko se miraron, ambos con determinación en sus ojos.

—Ultima oportunidad Zuzu, deja esta tontería, no tenemos por qué seguir luchando— Una súplica en vano, y lo sabía, pero tenía que intentarlo.

—Lo mismo te digo Azula, aun puedes estar en el lado correcto de la historia.

—Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, tengo una responsabilidad para con mi pueblo.

—Y tú sabes que tampoco puedo hacerlo, mi responsabilidad es con el mundo.

—Muy bien Zuko, acabemos con esto.

Se preparó mentalmente, no quería luchar, pero tenía que hacerlo, por su nación, por su pueblo, por Mai… y por Ty Lee, sobre todo por ella. Se concentró tal y como la había dicho la acróbata, su voluntad no era derrotar a su hermano sino defender todo lo que quería y que había logrado. Se sintió calmada, pese a la situación en la que se encontraba, y en absoluto control de sí misma como nunca lo había estado. Se posicionó para atacar y lanzo el primer ataque. De sus dedos broto una pequeña bola de fuego alargado, casi pareciendo una flecha. El cometa debía aumentar su fuerza, los maestros del fuego lo aprovechaban pala lanzar una cantidad intensa y devastadora de fuego, pero eso era una forma ineficiente y ella lo sabía, su estilo era completamente diferente, su fuego era letal y preciso lanzado con sus dedos no con la palma de la mano, reducía la cantidad de fuego y su área, pero aumentaba enormemente el poder de este.

Zuko se defendió usando su control del fuego para levantar una barrera, debido al cometa el muro de fuego era enorme e intimidatorio, sin embargo, no sirvió de nada para parar el fuego de Azula que la atravesó como una flecha a través de una nube de humo. Zuko apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar envolviéndose en su fuego para protegerse logro amortiguar el golpe, pero fue derribado igualmente. El primer ataque de ella no solo su hermano no había sido capaz de pararlo, sino que había sido derribado a la primera.

Zuko se levantó lo más rápido que pudo soportando las pequeñas, pero dolorosas quemaduras que había recibido. Ambos se volvieron a mirar fijamente, Zuko se dio cuenta de que quizás esta no había sido la mejor de las ideas y Azula sonrió triunfante, puede que su hermano hubiera descubierto una antigua y poderosa forma de control la diferencia entre ambos era enorme, ella seguía siendo más talentosa, más disciplinada, tenía mucha más experiencia y su control era mucho más eficiente. Por fin comprendió que mientras mantuviera la calma y el control, no sobre otros como le había enseñado su padre, sino sobre sí misma no habría nada ni nadie que pudieran interponerse en su camino.

—Sabes que no puedes ganar Zuzu, ríndete antes de que salgas herido.

—Sabes que no puedo, y ahora menos que he descubierto tu debilidad.

—¿Mi debilidad?

—Tu control del fuego es totalmente ofensivo y no dejas nada para la defensa— A continuación, lanzó una gran llamarada hacia Azula.

Zuko tenía razón, su estilo era completamente ofensivo, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera defenderse. Con rapidez alzo su pierna derecha, saltando y girándola en el aire, apareciendo una gran llamarada azul que aplasto el fuego de Zuko y a él también si no fuera porque se volvió a proteger con su fuego.

—¿Lo entiendes ahora? No puedes ganar—Zuko respondió con varias bolas de fuego que lanzo hacia ella, más que por frustración que por un ataque planeado, ella simplemente los esquivo y le lanzo otra bola de fuego en respuesta que él apenas pudo esquivar—Mira que eres cabezota.

Así continuaron durante varios minutos Zuko intentado en vano derribarla para luego ser golpeado y derribado por ella, sus quemaduras le dolían, parte de su ropa se había quemado, dejando parte de su torso al aire. Sin embargo, no cedía, seguía levantando y seguía luchando sin vacilar. Desde luego tenía que admitir la determinación y el coraje de su hermano, cosa que la estaba frustrando, y mucho ¿Por qué no se rendía y ya? No podía ganar y él lo sabía. Pero también ella se había dado cuenta de una cosa, no podía ganarle, no porque no tuviera suficiente poder, ni siquiera por la cabezonería de su hermano, sino por el dichoso cometa, porque se estaba conteniendo. Toda su pelea hasta ahora había sido para mostrar a Zuko que no tenía ninguna oportunidad de ganar con la esperanza de que se rindiera, pero no había servido. Tampoco podía ir con todo porque con el cometa no podía comprobar su fuerza y si calculaba mal podría acabar matándolo ¿Zuko también se estaría conteniendo también? Le gustaría pensar que sí, pero quien sabe.

Lo que si estaba claro es que tenía que cambiar de estrategia, tendría que arriesgarse y entablar con combate cuerpo a cuerpo para reducirle, el problema era que en ese aspecto estaban más igualados, tendría que ser rápido, un solo golpe que le derribara para poder inmovilizarle, para eso tendría que distraer a Zuko de alguna forma, si tan solo hubiera pedido a Ty Lee que la enseñara a bloquear el chi.

Trazado su plan, se impulsó usando su control del fuego directamente hacia Zuko, él respondió con una llamarada que esquivo por los pelos gracia su velocidad, una aproximación directa no había sido buena idea. Cambió su dirección y decidió rodearle, lanzándole fuego mientras giraba alrededor de él que se protegía como podía envolviéndose en una cúpula de su fuego. Con cada vuelta se acercó un poco más, sin embargo, Zuko en cuanto tenía un respiro contratacaba obligándola a retroceder, su estrategia no estaba funcionando, necesitaba distraer a Zuko y desconcentrarle quizás provocándole un poco.

—¿Eso es todo Zuzu? Quizás deberías haber dejado que Katara luchar en tu lugar, incluso con el cometa ella tendría más posibilidades que tú—Lo cual no era mentira, además con la chica tendría menos reparos en ir en serio, pero por ahora solo quería enfadar a Zuko, cosa que consiguió al ver la cara de frustración de su hermano.

—Lo mismo te digo ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hoy no hay rayos? —¿Se había vuelto loco? ¿De verdad esperaba que le lazara un rayo? Aunque eso la dio una idea para distraerle.

—¿Quieres rayos? ¡Yo te daré rayos! —Empezó a preparar run rayo, a su vez, Zuko adoptó una posición extraña para ella, casi parecía una postura del control del agua, fuera lo que fuera ella deducía que sería alguna técnica para contrarrestar los rayos, seguramente aprendida de Iroh.

Cuando terminó apunto directamente hacia Zuko, él se preparó para recibirlo mientras que el resto de la plaza miraba expectante, y, Katara y Mai preocupadas. Pero justo un instante antes de liberar la energía, alazo ligeramente su brazo. El rayo salió disparado hacia Zuko pasándole por encima a escasos centímetros de su cabeza. Zuko que no se esperaba la dirección del rayo se giró por puro instinto viendo el rayo alejarse, esta era la oportunidad perfecta. Lo más rápido que puso se impulsó con su fuego hasta Zuko, antes de que el pudiera reaccionar uso su pierna para hacerle una zancadilla y hacerle perder el equilibrio, para luego con una llave lo derribo al suelo boca abajo y se puso encima de el con la rodilla en su espalda par hacer presión y agarrándole su brazo izquierdo retorciéndoselo. Una mueca de dolor apareció en el rostro de Zuko, aunque más que por el agarre de ella era por ver su orgullo herido de esta manera.

—Te tengo Zuzu, ahora ríndete, se acabó.

—¡Nunca! —Respondió él intentando liberarse en vano.

—No seas cabezota ¡Ríndete! —Retorció más su brazo provocándole un intenso dolor a su hermano—No me obligues…

—No me voy a rendir.

—No me dejas más elección— En ese momento Mai y Katara se preocuparon ¿Qué iba hacer Azula? ¿No iría a matarlo verdad? Las dos se prepararon pensando en intervenir y parar esto.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer Ampfff hahaha ¡Hahahahahaha! —Zuko comenzó a reír sin control cando ella empezó a hacerle cosquillas por todo el cuerpo, justo como cuando eran pequeños, la mayor debilidad de Zuzu—¡Hahahahahaha! ¡Para hahaha por favor!

—Pues ríndete.

—¡Nunca hahahaha! —El resto de los asistentes veía el lamentable espectáculo sin saber muy bien que hacer, eso ya no era un Agni Kai, por su parte, Mai, Ty Lee e incluso Katara apenas podían aguatar su risa, eso era demasiado divertido, pobre Zuko, pensaba Katara—Hahahaha Para ¡Esta bien! ¡Me rindo, me rindo!

Por fin, satisfecha, se levantó de Zuko alzo el brazo en señal de victoria, luego se lo tendió a su hermano para ayudarle a levantarse, él aceptó a regañadientes. Un sacerdote del fuego, el "arbitro" del Agni Kai se acercó a ellos con algo de nerviosismo.

—El príncipe Zuko ha decidido abandonar, por tanto, la Princesa Azula es la ganadora de la Agni Kai y nuestra legitima Señora del Fuego—Grito de júbilo se oyeron por la plaza de las pocas personas que se había quedado para verlo.

—Eso ha sido juego sucio—Dijo Zuko algo indignado.

—Era la única forma de que atendieras a razones, querido hermano—En ese momento sus agentes Dai Lee y varios guardias imperiales aparecieron para arrestar a Zuko y a Katara, ambos se resistieron perlo los inmovilizaron antes de que pudieran usar sus elementos—¡Alto! —Sus subordinados pararon y la miraron confundidos—No son prisioneros, llevad a Zuko a su habitación y a Katara la mía, tenga que hablar con los dos, en privado—Los guardias obedecieron y se dispusieron a llevarse a sus "invitados"—Y mandad un mensaje al avatar y a todos los grupos de oposición conocidos de que se dirijan a Omashu para celebrar negociaciones de paz. Katara y Zuko se pararon en seco totalmente sorprendidos.

—Espera ¿Negociaciones de paz? ¿Quieres la paz? —Dijeron ambos a la vez.

—¿No esperabais eso? ¿Verdad?

 **Continuara…**


	10. Alianzas

Azula, ya vestida y coronada como señora del fuego oficialmente, se dirigió a la habitación de Zuko para hablar con él, había pasado una hora desde que el Agni Kai había terminado, el cometa había pasado de largo y el cielo volvía a tener su color normal y también la habían llegado las noticias de la derrota de Ozai a manos del avatar, un día redondo, pero aún le faltaba conocer la respuesta de sus enemigos para negociar la paz, esperaba que aceptaran, y si no para eso tenía a Zuko y a Katara, para forzar al avatar a aceptar las negociaciones, no eran sus prisioneros pero él lo vería así. Cuando por fin llego a la puerta que conducía a la habitación de su hermano, vio salir de ella a Mai, que parecía estar algo sonrojada, extraño.

— ¿Azula? —Mai fue la primera en hablar no esperando verla en ese lugar. Estaba claro que la había sorprendido en algo— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Visitando a Zuzu, la pregunta es ¿Qué haces tú en la habitación de mi hermano? —La expresión de Mia mostraba incomodidad— ¿No estaríais haciendo guarradas? —Lo dijo en broma para el sonrojo de Mai y se expresión lo confirmaban—Oh espíritus, lo estabais haciendo ¿Verdad? Ahora no podré quitarme la imagen mental de la cabeza.

—Ese no es mi problema—Contesto Mai indiferente.

—No, pero lo has provocado tu—Se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes se volvió una última vez hacia Mai— Espero que al abrir no me encuentre a mi hermano desnudo, amordazado y atado a la cama.

—No te preocupes—Contestó relajada, para luego poner una sonrisa pícara—Ya lo he desatado.

—¡Por el amor de…! —Se calló, ya tenía suficiente trauma por hoy, simplemente la ignoró y decidió entrar en la habitación. Encontró a su hermano sentado en la cama, dándole la espalda, sin camisa, con marcas de arañazos en su espalda y frotándose las muñecas que las tenía algo enrojecidas. Desde luego a Mai le gustaba "jugar duro" —Ejem…—Zuzu se dio la vuelta al instante al oír su voz y al ver quien era saltó de la cama precipitadamente completamente rojo de la vergüenza.

—¡Azula! Yo… esto no es lo que parece—Ah, como en los viejos tiempos, un Zuko indefenso y acorralado, se sentía nostálgica, quizás podría aprovechar la oportunidad. Se cruzó de brazo y le echó una mirada inquisidora, que le hizo poner más nervioso

—¿Y qué es lo que parece Zuzu?

—Yo… he…—Mientras intentaba encontrar algo para decirle a ella, busco su camisa y se la puso lo más rápido que pudo, dándose cuenta que se la había puesto al revés—¡Maldición! — Se la volvió a quitar y esta vez logro ponérsela bien—Veras…

—No te molestes querido Zuzu, Mai me lo ha contado todo—Él abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Pero, ¿Todo…todo?

—Todo, con pelos y señales—Zuko volvió a ponerse rojo y tapo su cara con sus manos. Mientras ella se lo estaba pasando en grande.

—¿Pero ¿qué le pasa a esa mujer? Seguro que esto es una venganza por dejarla para ir con el avatar—Ya no pudo contenerse más y echo a reír para frustración de su hermano—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Tu, Zuzu, que cara has puesto, eres tan fácil de provocar.

—¿Era una broma entonces?

—Más o menos—Zuko pareció respirar aliviado, eso no podía permitirlo—Pero no hace falta que me cuenta nada para saber lo que ha pasado aquí—Zuko volvió a sonrojarse.

—Lo que sea—Dijo esta vez intentado quitar, pero al asunto— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —Preguntó ahora serio. La diversión había acabado.

—Quería saber cómo te encuentras—Sonó algo forzada, eso de ser amable era algo nuevo para ella y no sabía si iba con ella.

—Bueno si quitamos el hecho de que he fallado a Aang, al tío, al mundo y que mi propia hermana me ha humillado haciéndome cosquillas en medio de un Agni kai por el trono, pues estoy genial—Él la sonrió, pero una sonrisa de pena.

—No seas tan melodramático Zuzu—Intentaba consolarlo, pero ¿cómo? —Podría haber sido peor.

—¿Se supone que eso es un consuelo?

—Bueno, no se ¿Quizás? —Se rasco la nuca algo nerviosa—No soy buena para estas cosas—Tomo aire y lo soltó en un suspiro—¿Quieres hablar? No sé ¿De tus sentimientos o algo así? —Él la miro unos segundos y comenzó a reírse—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Tu, y yo que pensaba que era yo el que no sabía de relaciones sociales, pero tu estas a otro nivel—Azula se cruzó de brazos y alzo los ojos.

—¿Quieres hablar o no? —Dijo apartando su mirada de la de él.

—Claro, me vendría bien—Se aportó un poco de la cama dejándola sitio para que se sentase junto a él. Cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que no sabía que preguntar ni que decir, así que se hizo un silencio incomodo entre los dos.

—¿Por dónde quieres empezar? —Rompió el silencio al fin, lo mejor era que empezara él.

—Hay tantas cosas… pero ¿Por qué he sido incapaz no solo de vencerte sino ni siquiera estar a tu altura en combate?

—¿Eh? No entiendo, siempre he sido mejor que tú con el control del fuego ¿Qué te hacía pensar que esta vez iba a ser diferente?

—No lo sé, se supone que había encontrado la paz, mi camino, se supone que había hecho más fuerte y que era mi destino.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo no he hecho lo mismo?

— ¿Cómo? — Dijo él confundido.

—¿Te crees que eres el único que puede evolucionar y cambiar? Un poco arrogante de tu parte ¿No crees?

—Supongo que tienes razón, no había pensado en esa posibilidad.

— ¿Sabes una cosa Zuzu? Antes del Agni Kai estaba completamente segura que no podría derrotarte—Zuko quedó sorprendido ¿Cómo era eso posible? — ¿Sabes por qué? —Él no respondió sabiendo que era una pregunta retórica—Porque ya no quería seguir luchando contra ti, estaba harta y había perdido mi voluntad de luchar, sin embargo, Ty Lee- Se sonrojo al recordar a su amiga, mientras, Zuko la miraba asombrado, no solo por las palabras de su hermana sino por su reacción al nombrar a Ty Lee ¿Azula sonrojada? ¿Y con Ty Lee? ¿Acaso sus sospechas eran ciertas? —Ella me dijo que debía usar mi voluntad para proteger aquello que amo, y así lo hice.

—Me alegro de que encontraras tu camino Azula—Él suspiró y aunque estaba sonriendo, era una sonrisa triste—A diferencia de mí.

—¿A qué te refieres? Pensaba que ya lo habías encontrado con todo eso de la danza del dragón.

—Yo también lo pensaba, pero… no sé, se suponía que mi destino era convertirme en Señor del Fuego y devolver el equilibrio a la Nación del Fuego, restaurarle su honor, que estaba enmendando los errores de mi bisabuelo, pero…

— ¿Eso es lo que creías? ¿O es lo que te dijo que debías creer el tío Iroh?

— ¿Acaso estás diciendo que el tío me manipuló? ¿Qué me lleva mintiendo todos estos años?

—Zuko, Iroh, por mucho que te quiera, sigue siendo el hermano de Ozai y el hijo de Azulon, y sinceramente creo que se le da mejor manipular que a padre o a mí.

— ¿Entonces qué? ¿No tengo ningún propósito en la vida? ¿Todo lo que creía era falso? ¿Acaso no he sido más que un títere? —Sonaba enfadado, pero era más la expresión de su frustración y la decepción consigo mismo que furia.

—No lo sé Zuko, para empezar, no soy muy creyente en eso del propósito, y creo, que al final el destino es algo que se forja cada individuo y cambia, vamos, que no existe en realidad. Pero si lo que quieres es un propósito tengo algo que seguro que te interesara—Él la miro curiosos mientras que sacaba una hoja de su túnica y se la entregaba.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Léelo—Él comenzó a leer y a cada palabra que pasaba su asombro iba en aumento.

—No puede ser…—Finalmente dejo de leer el papel, que fue manchado por las lágrimas de Zuko cayendo—Ella está viva, mama está viva—Al ver a su hermano llorar ella empezó también a sentirse igual,

—Vamos Zuzu, no llores, que, si no, voy a llorar yo también—La respuesta de su hermano fue lazarse a abrazarla dejándola inmóvil. Era la primera vez que compartían un abrazo desde que eran niños.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias—Decía una y otra vez, ella no pudo más y rompió a llorar junto a su hermano. Estuvieron varios minutos así, sin decir una palabra. Hasta que Zuko, algo avergonzado se apartó de ella—Jejeje, lo siento.

—Siempre tan melodramático Zuzu.

—¡No soy melodramático! —La reacción de Zuko solo confirmó las acusaciones de Azula, haciendo que él se sonrojara al darse cuenta—No mucho, al menos. De todas formas, gracias, Azula, no sé cómo puedo pagártelo.

—Considéralo una compensación por las bromas más crueles que te gaste cuando éramos pequeños.

—¿Por qué solo las crueles?

—Porque las demás eran obras maestras de las que estoy muy orgullosa—Dijo estoy sacando la lengua a su hermano a modo de burla.

—Que infantil…

—Y si, puedes hacer dos cosas por mi hermanito.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Supongo que ahora que sabes donde esta madre iras a buscarla ¿No? —Él asintió—Bien, cuando la encuentras ¿Podrías traerla al palacio? La debo una disculpa, y quiero que viva aquí con nosotros.

—Eso está hecho ¿Y la segunda?

—Necesito tu apoyo en la conferencia de paz en Omashu ¿Puedo contar contigo? —Él no contesto al principio, estaba claramente en conflicto entre su deber con su nación y con ella, y con su deber con el avatar y sus nuevos amigos.

—Azula yo… no puedo traicionar a Aang.

—Pero no lo estas traicionando ¿Él quiere la paz no? Pues paz le voy a dar.

—Bueno si, pero…

— ¿De verdad esperabais devolver todo a como era hace cien años? Eso es un poco estúpido Zuzu. La Nación del Fuego ha ganado la guerra, y aunque me hubieras derrotado en un Agni Kai ¿De verdad te crees que te dejaran deshacer todo lo que hemos logrado durante estos cien años? —Zuko quedó en silencio unos segundos, intentado buscar en vano un argumento para rebatirla, pero la dialéctica nunca había sido su fuerte, además de que sabía que ella tenía razón y él no.

—Supongo que estas en lo cierto, está bien, tendrás mi apoyo.

—Muchas gracias Zuzu, te aseguro que vamos hacer grandes cosas los dos juntos.

* * *

Azula se encontraba en las puertas de su habitación donde estaba retenida Katara, los dos agentes Dai Lee que custodiaban la puerta se apartaron dejándola paso. Para que su plana tuviera éxito debía lograr tener el apoyo de su hermano y el de la chica de la tribu del agua, para forzar al avatar a aceptar sus condiciones de paz y con ellos el resto del mundo. Cuando entró se encontró con Katara sentada en su cama, mirándola con notoria ira en su rostro.

—Espero que estés cómoda ¿Los guardias te han tratado bien? —Ella no respondió, siguió mirándola con una intensa furia—Oh, vamos no me mires así.

— ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer conmigo? ¿Usarme para atraer al avatar y poder matarle otra vez? No lo permitiré.

—No voy a hacer nada de eso. Tranquilízate.

— ¡¿Entonces qué quieres?! ¿Torturarme solo por diversión? —Eso ya se estaba pasando.

—Cálmate un poco ¿Tan mala imagen tienes de mí? Bueno, supongo que es comprensible, probablemente vuelques todos tus prejuicios sobre la Nación del Fuego sobre mi—Katara aparto su mirada confirmando sus sospechas—Pero bueno, al grano, estas aquí porque necesito tu apoyo en las negociaciones de paz—Inesperadamente Katara comenzó a reírse, como si la hubiera contado un chiste muy gracioso.

—¡Jajajajaj! No hablaras en serio ¿Verdad? Que te hace pensar por un momento que voy a traicionar al mundo, a mis amigos, y a Aang.

—El hecho de que eres una chica inteligente, te habrás dado cuenta de que la Nación del Fuego ha ganado la guerra ¿Verdad? —La sonrisa de Katara se desvaneció al acordar en la situación en la que se encontraba— El avatar puede que haya derrotado a Ozai, gracias a mi por supuesto, pero la estructura militar, civil y económica de la Nación del Fuego sigue intacta, además de que ya no hay un ejército organizado para oponerse al nuestro dominio ¿Qué pensáis hacer? Dudo que el avatar pueda derrotar a un ejército entero.

—¡Eso da igual! Lucharemos donde haga falta, en las playas, en los bosques, en las ciudades, jamás nos rendiremos—Azula alzo sus ojos ante el discurso patriotero de la chica.

—Puedes seguir diciendo idioteces sobre luchar hasta el último hombre y prolongar una guerra que ya está perdida, o puedes escucharme por un momento y, al menos, comprobar los términos de paz que os ofrezco, luego ya juzgaras si merece la pena o no seguir con la guerra—La chica se calló por fin, pensando en las palabras de Azula.

—Pero si la guerra ya la has ganado ¿Por qué quieres la paz tanto? ¿Acaso no es más simple aplastar a los grupos rebeldes? —"Chica lista" pensó Azula.

—Quiero la paz porque no creo en el motivo por el que se comenzó esta guerra, por lo que simplemente me parece absurda.

—¿Cómo que el motivo te parece absurdo?

—Ya sabes, eso de compartir nuestra prosperidad y grandeza con el mundo, no considero que el mundo sea merecedor de esa prosperidad y progreso.

—Como si pudieras aportar algo más que destrucción y muerte…

—Ah pues no sé, quizás podemos aportar igualdad de género, desarrollo industrial, derechos civiles, carreteras, progreso tecnológico, educación pública, seguridad…

—¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! No hace falta que sigas, entiendo tu punto—Sonrió satisfecha con su triunfo—Solo dime los términos de la paz y acabemos cuanto antes.

—Aquí tienes—Saco un papel de su ropa y se lo entejo a la chica, que empezó a leerlo sin muchas ganas. Pero a medida que fue leyendo cada punto su rostro comenzó mostrar sorpresa— ¿Qué te parece? Se sincera por favor.

—Es...—Estaba claro que le costaba admitir que estaba de acuerdo con los términos de la paz.

— ¿Si?

—Son… justos—Admitió finalmente, sin poder creérselo todavía.

—Se completamente sincera Katara—Ella la miro incrédula, para finalmente suspirar aceptando que Azula tenía razón.

—Son muy generosos, demasiado diría yo… teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que estamos ¿Pero por qué? Podrías pedir mucho más

—Sabía que ras una chica lista, y si, podría pedir más, mucho más, pero no sería contraproducente para mis planes futuros ¿SI no hay gobiernos extranjeros? ¿Con quienes voy entablar relaciones comerciales para venderle nuestra tecnología militar e industrial?

—Entonces lo que pretendes es…

— ¿Por qué gastar hombres y recursos en dominar el mundo militarmente, cuando puedo controlarlo mediante el dinero y el comercio, y además sacar beneficios de ello? —Un plan maquiavélico, pensaba Katara, pero aun así no podía dejar de estar fascinada por la mente de Azula y sus planes. Por un fugaz momento incluso pensó que vivir bajo la Nación del Fuego no sería tan malo con alguien como Azula. Casi de golpea así misma por haber pensado eso.

—De todas formas ¿Por qué necesitas mi apoyo? No es como si, en el hipotético caso de que te apoyara, pudiera hacer alguna diferencia.

—Porque por muy generosos que sean mis términos, como tú has dicho, dudo mucho que acepten las condiciones, e incluso preferirán continuar con una guerra que no pueden ganar. Están obsesionados con la idea del equilibrio y las cuatro naciones.

— ¿Y qué hay de malo con ese equilibrio? —EL mundo necesitaba equilibrio y armonía, y para eso las cuatro naciones debían seguir siendo cuatro.

— ¿Qué es el equilibrio Katara? — ¿A qué venia esa pregunta?

—Pues...—Katara no supo encontrar una respuesta, comprendiendo ahora la pregunta de Azula—No lo sé—Admitió finalmente, pero sé que es la misión del avatar mantenerlo

—Ese es el problema Katara, que su cometido es mantener el equilibrio… entró el mundo físico y el espiritual, no en la política.

— ¿Pero el avatar no debe mantener la armonía entre las cuatro naciones? —Se sorprendió ante la ignorancia de Katara ¿De verdad se creía eso?

—¿Cuánto sabes de historia?

—No mucho, gracias a vosotros no tenía tiempo para aprender historia—Dijo con veneno en su voz, quizás no debía pensar era ignorante, al fin y el cabo no era culpa de ella el aprender historia.

—Pues te interesara saber que las cuatro naciones son algo completamente nuevo, y surgió durante el periodo del avatar Kioshi ¿De verdad crees que siempre han existido cuatro naciones? —Katara no respondió, un poco avergonzada por creer algo tan infantil, cosa que Azula noto sintiendo algo de pena por ella— Aunque tampoco debería culparte por ellos, al fin y al cabo, no has tenido la oportunidad de aprender.

—Vaya, eso es… muy compresivo de tu parte—Azula no supo sin sentirse halagada o insultada— Pero ¿De qué te sirve mi apoyo? ¿Qué cambiaría eso?

—Si tú y mi hermano me apoyáis el avatar estaría más dispuesto a aceptar los términos de la paz, forzando al resto de líderes a aceptarlo también. Si no hay acuerdo la guerra continuara, con todas sus consecuencias, y no creo que ni tu ni el avatar quieren eso ¿Verdad?

—No, no quiero eso.

—Bien ¿Entonces tenemos un acuerdo? —La tendió su mano para sellar el trato, pero Katara aún tenía dudas.

—Si no hay más remedio… pero no voy obligar a Aang a hacer nada que no quiera.

–Tan solo te pido tu apoyo en la conferencia de paz, nada más—Ambas se miraron unos segundos, un último gesto de desafío por parte de Katara, antes de tomar la mano de Azula sellando el acuerdo.

—Trato hecho—Dijo a regañadientes.

—Créeme, estás haciendo lo mejor para tu tribu y para el mundo.

Katara se sintió avergonzada, y derrotada, la oferta de Azula era generosa y justa, pero al fin y al cabo aceptaba esa oferta porque ella y Zuko había fracasado en su misión, aunque cuanto más pensaba en ello más se daba cuenta de que no tenía ningún sentido ¿De verdad los ciudadanos de la Nación del Fuego iban aceptar tan fácilmente volver todo a como estaba hace cien años? ¿Y qué pasaba con las colonias? La gente de allí había vivido más tiempo siendo de la Nación del Fuego que del Reino de la Tierra ¿Cuánto hubiera durado Zuko en el torno antes de que lo asesinaran y comenzara una guerra civil? Quizás que hubiera ganado Azula era lo mejor que podía haber pasado, por lo menos Ozai había sido derrotado y Azula, para su sorpresa, había demostrado ser mucho más razonable y pragmática de lo que ella creía, casi parecía otra persona.

* * *

Azula se sentía nerviosa, mucho más de lo habitual, se encontraba en frente de una de las puertas que llevaba a la habitación de invitados sin atreverse a entrar. Hacía pocos minutos que la habían informado de que el avatar y los demás líderes opositores había accedido a sus negociaciones de paz, pero eso no importaba ahora. Tenía que reunir fuerzas para entrar y afrontar algo que no podía retrasarse más, tenía que dejar las cosas claras antes de que salieran de control. Repasó una y otra vez lo que tenía que decir y hacer, sorprendiéndose así misma que fuera capaz de imaginar tales cosas, pero tenía que hacerlo, esta vez no podía perder el control. Finalmente soltó el aire que tenía en los pulmones y decidió entrar…

Ty Lee al oír la puerta de su habitación abrirse se dio la vuelta, no espera visita a estas horas, se sorprendió al ver a Azula entrar en la habitación, una sorpresa inesperada, pero placentera.

— ¿Azula, a qué se debe este placer? —Ella no respondió, estaba tensa y respiración se oía muy fuerte, estaba claro que se sentía incomoda— ¿Te pasa algo? —Finalmente pareció reaccionar, cerro la puerta detrás de ella y echo el pestillo. "Mmm interesante curso de los acontecimientos"— ¿Qué haces Azula? —Preguntó con una fingida inocencia—No respondió, solo se limito a acercarse a ella, sus ojos estaban ansiosos, y hambrientos. Si ella venia a lo que creía, y esperaba que iba a hacer la esperaba una noche muy interesante— ¿Por qué no hablas? ¿Acaso mi belleza te ha dejado muda? —Azula se paro en seco sonrojada, mientras ella puso su cara más seductora y se acerco a ella esta vez.

"Maldita sea Ty Lee, no me lo pongas tan difícil" Pensaba mientras intentaba recuperar el control que acababa de perder ¿Por qué era tan difícil mantenerse clamada con ella? Apenas podía controlarse, además había vuelto a tomar la iniciativa, no podía permitirlo tenia que dejar las cosas claras.

—He venido ha poner las cosas en su sitio—Su voz sonó macho más baja y débil de lo que esperaba.

— ¿Ah si? ¿Qué vas a poner en su sitio, mi querida Azula? A—Maldita mujer que los espíritus malignos había creado para atormentarla y hacerla perder su mente.

—Deja de jugar conmigo—Debía mantener el control, debía controlarse.

— ¿Jugar? ¿A qué estamos jugando Azula? —No podía más, iba a explotar, quizás dejarse llevar no era tan malo, quizás debería entrarse a al lujuria y dejara que actuaran las pasiones.

—Llevas provocándome desde hace días, no, toda la vida y ya no se si puedo reprimirme más.

—Reprimirse es malo, Azula, lo mejor es dejar salir las cosas, a veces hay que dejar actuar a los instintos—A la porra no podía más, había perdido el control y era culpa suya, tenía que enseñarla una lección.

— ¿Acaso no sabes que si juegas con fuego acabara quemándote? —Acercó su rostro al suyo, mirando sus tentadores labios

—A lo mejor quiero correr ese riesgo, quizás no me importe quemarme—Azula no pudo más y rompió la distancia que las separaba sellando un beso ansioso y pasional, un beso que Ty Lee llevaba esperando demasiado tiempo, y Azula se preguntaba ahora mismo por qué no lo había hecho antes.

Azula se sentía en una nube, ese beso no era nada parecido con el que había compartido con Chan en la isla de Ascua, era mucho mejor, mucho más intenso y pasional, era casi una necesidad, como el respirar. Se sentía tan bien que había perdido la noción del tiempo y del espacio, tanto que cuando volvió en si se encontró tumbada en la cama boca arriba y con Ty Lee encima de ella y agarrando sus manos, impidiendo que pudiera moverse.

—¿Ty Lee? —Antes de que pudiera continuar ella la callo con otro beso, dejándola más confusa de lo que ya estaba.

— ¿Sabes una cosa? En el circo no solo era la acróbata— ¿A qué venia eso ahora? —También actuaba cómo domadora de bestias, y se me daba bien—Azula la miro sin saber, entre la excitación que tenía y lo confusa que estaba no podía pensar con claridad—Siempre he querido domar a un dragón y creo que lo he logrado—Tras decir eso volvió a besarla, pero esta vez el beso era diferente, era más salvaje y dominante como si Ty Lee quisiera poseer sus labios.

Oh espíritus, no estaba preparada para esto ¿O quizás si? Si Ty Lee creía que podía dominar a un dragón lo llevaba claro, haciendo uso de su fuerza logró zafarse del agarre de Ty y cambiar las tornas quedando ella ahora encima de la acróbata. La chica, sin embargo no cambió su expresión seguía mirándola con un deseo incontrolable, ella estaba debajo pero aun así parecía que ella seguía manteniendo el control, tendría que cambiar eso.

—Seras una domadora, pero a veces los accidentes ocurren y el dragón devora a su maestra—A continuación se lanzo a por el cuello de Ty Lee, mordiéndolo beligerante y haciendo por fin que la chica reaccionara con gemido de placer. Con ese gemido Azula perdió completamente el control dando paso a la bestia, y Ty Lee, feliz, se dejo devorar, ya habría otro intento para domar al dragón.

 **Continuara…**

 **Bueno,con esto ya solo queda un capitulo y el epilogo para acabar.**


	11. Cara de Poker

Azula estaba incomoda, al igual que casi todos los presentes en el globo de guerra, no se hacían a la idea de que, hasta hacer unas horas, enemigos declarados compartieran pacíficamente un mismo espacio. Aunque en realidad este problema lo tenían Katara y ella que de vez en cuando se lanzaban miradas desafiantes, mientras el resto intentaba ignorar la situación. La otra persona más incómoda era Zuko vestido de nuevo con sus ropas de la realeza, aun no se había acostumbrado a ser de nuevo el Príncipe de la Nación del Fuego, y técnicamente heredero de Azula hasta que ella tuviera un hijo

— ¿Falta mucho para llegar a Omashu? —Pregunto Ty Lee algo mareada, los viajes por aire no la sentaban nada bien.

—Falta que lo que tanga de faltar—Respondió Mai irritada—Deja de quejarte tanto.

—Me estoy muriendo por dentro...—Se llevó la mano a su boca intentado ahogar una arcada y sus ganas de vomitar.

— ¡Oyes si vas a echar la pota hazlo en el lavabo! —Dijo Azula algo alarmada por no querer ver algo tan asqueroso como el vómito.

—Tranquila creo que...—Otra arcada la hizo callarse—Disculpadme—Salió corriendo al baño.

Azula sintió pena por ella, no pensaba que un viaje en el aire podría causarla esas nauseas, pero también es verdad que este tipo de viaje era completamente nuevo y no podía saberse que efectos podría tener. Desde luego a Ty Lee no le sentaban bien, y dicho sea de paso a ella tampoco es que la sentaran de maravilla. Sentía su estómago revolverse, no tenía que haber comido antes de salir del palacio.

—Parece que a mi hermana tampoco le sienta muy bien volar—Dijo Zuko mirándola con una sonrisa burlona—Quizás deberíamos haber hecho el Agni Kai aquí.

—Aun así no tendrías ninguna oportunidad hermanito.

Ahora no estaba por la labor de iniciar una riña de hermanos, sentía que en cualquier momento podría echar la comida fuera. En ese momento apareció uno de sus soldados y deseaba con todo su corazón que hubiera venido a anunciar que ya había llegado, porque si tenía que aguantar más horas metida en este trasto…

—Majestad, en unos minutos aterrizaremos cerca de Omashu, todos están esperando ya, la reunión sera en el antiguo palacio del Rey Bumi

—Excelente—Dijo con alivio, no aguantaba más ente este lugar.

Tras salir del globo de guerra Ty Lee corrió a tierra firme y empozo a besar el suelo.

—Dulce tierra firme, jamas nos volveremos a separar.

Todos la miraban divertidos, excepto Katara que estaba más atenta a las columnas de los soldados de la Nación del Fuego, era evidente que estaba intimidada por la cantidad de soldados. Había suficiente para asediar de nuevo la ciudad y conquistarla.

— ¿Por qué hay tantos soldados? —Preguntó desconfiada

—Por protección—Inesperadamente el que respondió fue Zuko y no Azula—Y para recordar que, aunque hallan derrotado a Ozai la Nación del Fuego sigue intacta. Diplomacia de cañones se llama.

—Vaya Zuzu, me impresionas, no pensaba que pusieras atención a nuestras clases de política.

—Me subestimas demasiado, hermana.

—Quizás… Además, Katara, no somos los únicos que hemos traído a nuestro ejército.

Tras pasar las filas de los soldados de la Nación del Fuego, Katara pudo ver como otro ejercito les esperaba en frente de Omashu, no eran tan grande ni tan imponente como el de Azula, era lo quedaba de la resistencia del resto de naciones. Había soldados del Reino de la Tierra, algunos de la tribu del agua del Norte y lo que quedaban de las fuerzas de su tribu, aunque no podía ver si su padre estaba entre ellas, y se encontraban los miembros de la orden conocida como el Loto Blanco que habían logrado reconquistar Ba Sing Se. Al frente de todos se encontraban Iroh, el Rey Bumi, Aang, Suki, Sokka y Toph.

Cuando se aproximaron, Aang los vio y "voló" con su control del aire hasta ellos, estaba claramente preocupado y emocionado al verlos sanos y salvos.

— ¡Katara, Zuko! ¡Estáis bien! —Después se volvió hasta a Azula—Tu, libéralos inmediatamente.

La actitud del avatar la cabreó ¿Cómo se atrevía dirigirse así a la gobernante de la Nación del Fuego? Aunque podía comprenderlo, al fin y al cabo, pensaba que mantenía secuestrada su novia. Ahora tenía que actuar con educación y paciencia, ya tendría tiempo para ponerle en su sitio en la conferencia de paz.

—No son prisioneros, Katara es una invitada en la Nación del Fuego, y Zuko ha sido restituido como príncipe y heredero hasta que yo tenga un heredo valido.

El avatar la miro incrédulo, luego miro a Katara y a Zuko que simplemente asintieron confirmando las palabras de Azula. Mientras, ella se deleitaba con la expresión totalmente confusa y desconcertada del avatar, era divertido actuar de manera diferente a como todo esperaban que una actuara, sus reacciones no tenían precio. Poco después llegaron Iroh y los demás, todos estaba tensos, sin saber muy bien que esperar. Por su parte Iroh se dirigió hacia Zuko, que apartaba la mirada avergonzado por su fracaso.

—Zuko me alegro de que estés bien, cuando me llegaron las noticias… estaba realmente preocupado.

—Lo siento tío, no he podido cumplir mi misión, he fallado.

Iroh lo miro con pena, luego volvió su mirada a Azula, extrañado por las acciones de esta y después fue a abrazar y a su sobrino.

—Vamos, no pasa nada, lo importante es que estas bien.

—Muy conmovedor—Dijo Azula con un aplauso irónico—Ahora si no os importa me gustaría empezar cuanto antes que las negociaciones.

Iroh se separó de Zuko volvió a mirarla, analizándola. Ella sonrió ante la confusión de su tío incapaz de leer sus intenciones y por qué quería la paz. Iroh se las daba de espiritual y de una persona clara de mente, pero en realidad era prejuicioso como todos, no podía procesar en su cabeza que ella estuviera actuando de buena voluntad. Bueno, peor para él. Finalmente se acercó a ella y la hizo una reverencia de cortesía a la Señora del Fuego.

—Majestad—Dijo con algo de sorna—Acompañadme al palacio para hablar de los términos de paz

Azula asintió y ordeno a sus seguidores seguirla a Omashu, dentro de poco comenzaría las negociaciones y tendría que jugar bien sus cartas si quería salirse con la suya, porque si no, la Nación del Fuego… era mejor no pensar en eso ahora mismo, tenía que ser positiva.

Ya en el palacio de Omashu los asistentes tomaron asiento en una mesa cuadrada para que se sentaran cada partido uno frente al otro. Por un lado, estaban Iroh, que extrañamente presidia la reunión, el maestro del agua Pakku en representación de la tribu del agua del Norte, el Jefe de la tribu del agua del Sur Hakoda, el Rey Bumi, el antiguo Rey de la Tierra y el Avatar. Y por su lado estaba ella, Zuko, para sorpresa de todos y varios de los gobernadores de las colonias, entre ellos el padre Mai y exgobernador de Omashu. El resto de personas estaban de pie rodeando la habitación. Esperando impacientes.

Al principio nadie habló, todos parecía estar analizándose unos a otros, esperando a que alguien diera el primer paso, inseguros de que hacer. Y es que tras cien años de guerra ininterrumpida la gente había olvidado como hacer la paz. Tras un largo periodo de incomodo silencio el Rey Bumi comenzó a reír.

—Jajajaja, parece que tanto tiempo en guerra se nos ha olvidado cómo funciona la diplomacia ¿Qué es lo que propones querida? —Dijo dirigiéndose a Azula.

—Como ya sabréis os he hecho llamar para negociar una paz definitiva, esta guerra ya ha durado demasiado tiempo.

—Pero majestad ¿No crees que un poco precipitado pedir la paz ahora? —Interrumpió uno de los gobernadores, llevándose una mirada fulminante de su Señora del Fuego que le hizo encogerse y disuadió a los demás de no interrumpir—Disculpe mi osadía majestad.

—¿Estarías dispuesto a luchar en primera línea? —Dijo Zuko furioso

— ¿Perdón? —La respuesta del gobernado se mezclaba entre la confusión y la indignación ¿Cómo se atrevía el principie traidor a dirigirse a él de esa manera?

—Repito ¿Estarías dispuesto a combatir en primera línea? Ya que estas tan interesado en que la guerra continúe—El gobernador, al comprender a lo que se refería decidió no contestar y apartar su mirada avergonzado—Ya me lo imaginaba ¿No crees que ya es tiempo de parar de enviar a hombres y mujeres a la muerte? La guerra ha durado demasiado ¿No crees que nuestros ciudadanos necesitan un poco de paz y tranquilidad?

—Bueno, al grano—Dijo Azula, sacando el papal que contenía su tratado de paz. Por mucha razón que tuviera su hermano este no era el momento—Mis condiciones para la paz son…

— ¿Condiciones? —Interrumpió el maestro Pakku—Creo que nos has malinterpretado no estamos aquí para oír tus condiciones, chica, sino para aceptar la rendición incondicional de la Nación del Fuego y la vuelta el Status Quo de hace cien años.

La sangre hirvió dentro de Azula ¿Chica? ¿Acaso no la tomaba en serio por ser mujer? Sabía que de todas las naciones la Tribu del Agua del Norte era la más incivilizada y más misógina, pero esto alcanzaba niveles absurdos ¿Por qué sus antepasados no destruyeron esa tribu en vez de la del Sur? Y se atreven a decir que el agua es el elemento del cambio, y una porra, no hay nada más que cambie más que las llamas de una revolución. Observó que Pakku se llevó la mirada de reproche de muchos de los asistentes, incluida Katara, que no parecía tolerar lo más mínimo las muestras de sexismo de su compatriota.

—Vaya ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Al fin de cuantas, aunque el salvaje se vista de seda, salvaje se queda.

Ahora la que se llevó miradas de reproche fue ella, por parte de su hermano y de Katara, aunque no tan evidentes como las de Pakku, al fin y al cabo, él había sido que la había faltado al respeto.

—Vamos, que haya paz ¿No es para eso para lo que estamos aquí? — Interrumpió Iroh intentando poner un como calma en la situación— Maestro Pakku esa no es forma de hablarle a mi sobrina, y antes de rechazar o aceptar nada ¿No deberíamos escuchar al menos lo que tiene que decir?

—Pero…

—Además—Interrumpió ahora el Rey Bumi—No deberías iniciar una guerra de sexos aquí, maestro Pakku, viendo el nivel de las encantadoras señoritas que nos acompañan dudo que tengamos la más mínima oportunidad—Dijo riéndose—Adelante querida, dinos tus condiciones.

Era agradable tener a alguien que no fuera un salvaje o un paleto para negociar, bien era sabido de la inteligencia del Rey Bumi, probablemente la persona más inteligente del mundo, un digno rival intelectual, sino fuera por su avanzada edad y por la locura que competía con esa genialidad ¿O es que la linea entre la locura y la genialidad eran tan delgada que se fusionaban ambas? Al fin y al cabo, todos los genios en la historia que ha habido han tenido comportamientos, como mínimo, extravagantes.

—Bueno, como iba a decir antes de que me faltaran al respeto—Miro a Pakku con desprecio—Estas son mis condiciones—Saco el papel donde estaba escrito el tratado de paz y lo puso sobre la mesa—Zuzu ¿Te importaría leerlo? —Él asintió y cogió el tratado—Comprobareis que mis condiciones son más que razonables.

—La Nación del Fuego acepta detener las hostilidades y acabar con la ahora llamada guerra de los cien años, bajo estas condiciones:

1º Se reconocerá la soberanía de la Nación del Fuego sobre todos los territorios conquistados de hace más de setenta años, es decir, las llamadas colonias, el resto de territorios serán devueltos a sus respectivas naciones.

2º Todos los presos políticos o de guerra serán puestos en libertad de forma inmediata y se les escoltara a sus hogares.

3º La Nación del Fuego se compromete a reconstruir y ayudar en todo lo posible a la tribu del agua del sur, hasta que recuperen le estado previo a la guerra.

4º La Nación del Fuego abrirá sus puertas al mercado compartiendo sus avances y tecnología, incluidas armas, con el resto del mundo a un precio justo.

5º Todos los templos de los maestros del aire le serán entregados al avatar para que haga con ellos lo que crea conveniente, además, el avatar tendrá el acceso a toda la información y recurso que necesite para conservar o intentar revivir a los maestros del aire y su cultura.

6º Las fuerzas de la nación del Fuego estarán dispuestas a mantener el orden en los territorios hasta que los gobierno nacionales se hayan organizado y puedan ocuparse ellos mismo de su seguridad.

—Eso es todo—Terminó de decir Zuko dejando en silencio en la sala, analizando la oferta de Azula.

Nadie sabía que decir, no esperaban esa oferta por parte de ella, Katara, la única a parte de Zuko que sabía las condiciones del acuerdo los observó en silencio. Percibiendo diferentes reacciones. Aang parecía no saber que pensar, la oferta era generosa, pero aceptar seria confirmar su fracaso en derrotar a la Nación del Fuego y restaurar el equilibrio. Los más radicales, aquellos que querían continuar con la guerra o los que no esperaban otra cosa que la vuelta a la situación de hace cien años tenías expresiones indignadas por la oferta de Azula. Los únicos que parecía dispuestos a aceptar la oferta eran Bumi, Iroh y Hakoda ante la idea de la reconstrucción de la tribu del agua del sur.

—Una oferta muy razonable sin duda—Dijo Hakoda rompiendo el silencio, Iroh y Bumi asintieron mostrando que compartían su opinión.

Azula, sonrió con esa oferta se había asegurado el apoyo de la tribu del agua del Sur y el de la novia del avatar. Por otro lado, pudo ver la indignación en Pakku, no solo estaba molesto por la consideración siquiera de aceptar esos términos, sino por la oferta de reconstrucción del Polo Sur, era obvio que en cuanto terminara la guerra el antiguo odio que había entre las dos tribus volvería a flote, y la tribu del norte seguro que esperaba aprovecharse de la situación de la del Sur.

— ¡Esto es inaceptable! —Explotó al fin Pakku— ¿Cómo podéis siquiera considerar aceptar la oferta de paz? Es indignante.

—Pakku cálmate—Dijo Iroh posando su mano sobre el hombro del maestro del agua, mientras Hakoda veía a su compatriota con recelo, probablemente sospechando de las verdaderas intenciones de la tribu del Norte

Pronto otras voces de protesta se unieron a las de Pakku aunque, irónicamente, del bando contrario

—Su alteza, debo protestar—Dijo uno de los gobernadores que había acudido a la reunión, otro noble insignificante del que no conocía ni su nombre—Sigo sin entender porque estamos ofreciendo la paz a estos salvajes, con la situación actual no nos sería difícil aplastar la poca resistencia que queda, la victoria es inevitable, no creo que debamos renunciar a ella.

Voces de protesta se alzaron de nuevo en la sala, indignados ante las palabras del noble. Sabía que no debía haberlos traído, solo eran una molestia, pero hubiera sido peor si no lo hubiera hecho, podrían empezar a sospechar que planeaba librarse de todos ellos, cosa que era cierta, para sustituirlos por intelectuales y comerciantes, había que mantener las apariencias, de momento.

— ¡Silencio! —Gritó Hakoda con una voz firme y autoritaria a la vez que daba un fuerte golpe en la mesa, al instante todos callaron ante el tono autoritario de este— ¿No os da vergüenza? Estamos en unas negociaciones de paz, se supone que debemos hacer lo que podamos para parar esta guerra y que nuestros hijos y nietos puedan crecer en un mundo mejor. Gritarnos unos a otros no servirá de nada.

Los presentes se mantuvieron callados, muchos avergonzados, mientras, sus dos hijos Katara y Sokka miraban con orgullo a su padre. Azula no pudo evitar sonreír, Hakoda el jefe de la nación más débil del mundo, si es que se le podría considerar como tal viendo su estado, sin embargo, parecía el gobernante más poderoso por la autoridad y presencia que desprendía. A ojos de ella, él era un verdadero líder y alguien digno de respeto.

—Eso es fácil decirlo, teniendo en cuanta que la señora del Fuego te ha ofrecido la reconstrucción de tu tribu, da que pensar—Dijo Pakku con veneno en su voz.

— ¿Qué intentas insinuar? —Se notaba demasiado la enemistad entre los dos hombres que representaban a sus respectivas tribus. Ella sonrío, lo que la guerra había reconciliado ahora la paz amenazaba con romperlo, que irónico— A diferencia de tu tribu la mía lleva luchando esta guerra desde el comienzo, y aun diezmados hemos seguido luchando ¿Es qué mi hija no te enseño el suficiente respeto cuando visitó tu tribu?

La situación era demasiado divertida para Azula, todo había salido de perlas. Había sido una gran idea aprovechar el odio latente de las dos tribus para desestabilizar y romper la unión entre ellos, sin un frente unido su capacidad para negociar un acuerdo más favorable para ellos era casi nula. Divide y vencerás.

Iroh la miro receloso, ella adopto la expresión más estoica que pudo, pero él pudo leer a través de ella y conocer sus intenciones igualmente. Debía recordarse que no debía subestimar a su tío, que no eran tan tonto o tan ausente como quería hacer creer a los demás, igual que Bumi y su locura. Detrás de esa fachada de amante del té se encontraba un genio estratega y un político brillante y manipulador.

—Que haya paz, señores ¿Por qué no preguntamos al avatar? Saber su opinión seria de mucha ayuda.

Todos volvieron sus miradas hasta el avatar, que había permanecido invisible hasta ahora. Azula lo miro con recelo lo que dijera el avatar podría decidir el curso de las negociaciones, y no le gustaba dejar esa decisión en manos de un niño inmaduro y demasiado idealista, tan alejado de la realidad de las cosas. De su boca solo podría salir estupideces, por suerte había previsto este momento, y no la pillarían por sorpresa. Además, para esto estaba Katara y Zuko.

—Vamos Aang, cuéntanos a los viejos que es lo que pasa por tu cabecita—Dijo Bumi riéndose.

Aang por su parte estaba claro que sentía vergüenza e inseguridad, no quería ser el centro de atención en ese momento, pero Iroh y Bumi lo habían obligado. Se obligó a calmarse hacinado unos ejercicios de respiración para relajarse.

—Bueno…—Tosió varias veces fingido aclara su voz—Para empezar, no sé por qué estamos aquí reunidos, vencí al Señor del Fuego Ozai, cumplí con lo que se me encomendó, derrote a la Nación del Fuego ¡No entiendo nada!

Azula quedo sorprendida, pero no en el buen sentido, no esperaba ese nivel de estupidez por parte del avatar. Lo había sobrestimado, y eso que era difícil hacerlo con la mala imagen que tenía de él, no esperaba nada de él y aun así la había decepcionado. Aunque eso jugaba en su favor, y viendo la cara de su tío podía adivinar que su plan le había salido mal, él también esperaba más del avatar y le había decepcionado. Ahora era hora de poner en su sitio a ese niño.

—Tu no derrotaste al Señor del Fuego, avatar, esa soy yo.

—Pero…

—Tu derrotaste a un hombre que había perdido el juicio y que se autoproclamó como "Rey Fénix", un título que solo hubiera significado algo si hubiera triunfado en sus objetivos, cosa que no hizo.

—Sigo sin entender porque estamos aquí ¿Solo tengo que derrotarte no?

—Niño estúpido ¿Acaso esperas que cometa el mismo error que mi padre? Además ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Atacarme aquí, en unas negociaciones de paz? Adelante, hazlo, si te atreves ¿Acaso tu no querías la paz? Pues paz te estoy ofreciendo, un trato más que generoso, no oses escupirme en la cara o no respondo de mi misma.

El avatar por fin decidió callarse, avergonzado de sus palabras. Había una razón por la que el avatar no era informado de su naturaleza hasta que alcanzara los dieciséis años, y era para evitar estas cosas. Iroh que estaba preocupado por el curso de los acontecimientos decidió intervenir.

—Creo que deberíamos hacer un receso, debemos aclarar nuestras ideas y reflexionar entre todos sobre la oferta de paz ¿Estás de acuerdo Azula?

Ella no debería aceptar esa propuesta, iba ganando y sus oponentes estaban divididos, confusos y enfrentados, ahora mismo podía imponerles las condiciones que quisiera, y si dejaba tiempo para que hablaran podrían volver a unirse. Pero no quería hacer las cosas de esa manera, debía conseguir que lo aceptaran de buena gana, sobre todo el avatar, para que en el futuro asegurarse de que respetaban el tratado, si imponía sus condiciones ahora en el futuro aprovecharían cualquier momento para intentar romper los acuerdos, no podía permitir eso. Debía convencer a Aang, y para eso entraba en escena Katara.

—No tengo ningún problema, tío.

—Entonces si no hay objeciones podemos parar unos minutos y descansar.

Todos se levantaron de la mesa y fueron cada uno por su lado, formando varios grupos, algunos hablando casualmente, y otros cuchicheando estrategias para la negociación. Azula, por su parte fue hacia Katara que la estaba esperando apoyada en la pared con una pose de desinterés.

—¿Qué tal ves las negociaciones? Van bien ¿No?

Katara no la miro, suspiro cansada y dirigió su mirada hacían donde se encontraba Pakku, claramente decepcionada con ese hombre.

—No puedo creerme que tuvieras razón sobre la Tribu del Norte.

Azula no podía deducir si Katara estaba enfadada con Pakku y la Tribu del Norte o con ella misma por ser tan crédula e inocente. Seguro que antes pensaba que una vez la guerra terminara había paz y armonía, como si eso alguna hubiera existido. En cuanto la guerra acabe la Tribu del Agua del Norte intentara conquistar a la del Sur y los nobles del Reino de la Tierra volverán controlar las tierras y podrán volver a gobernar arbitrariamente a sus súbditos de forma despótica.

—Te lo avisé, y por el otro lado parece que tu avatar tampoco ha dado mucho la talla.

—Cállate—Cortó molesta.

—Como sea, ahora es tu turno de hacer tu parte.

—Como ya te he dicho, no voy a forzarle a nada, solo voy a darle mi opinión.

—No te pido nada más, pero te recuerdo para que esta paz funcione al menos el avatar debe estar de acuerdo con el nuevo Status Quo, sino todo se vendrá abajo tarde o temprano.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente.

—Por supuesto—Sonrió de forma cruel— ¿Pero tu novio lo entenderá? No le he visto muy brillante al avatar.

Katara intento que sus palabras no la afectasen, la estaba provocando e iba a darle la satisfacción de contestarla. Sin embargo, tenía parte de razón, hoy Aang se había comportado como un idiota ¿Qué le había pasado hoy? No es que él fuera la persona más inteligente del mundo, pero desde luego no eran tanto ¿Era idealismo? ¿El que casi les hace perder la guerra por su negativa a matar a Ozai? Tendría que hablar con él seriamente.

—Bueno, él es solo…—Antes de terminar la frase se dio cuenta de que Azula se había marchado en dirección donde se encontraba Iroh hablando con Zuko. La había dejado con la palabra en la boca— Será…—Se mordió la lengua, no era lugar ni el momento. Se calmó y fue hasta el avatar a intentar convencerle de que no siguiera con la guerra.

Azula llego donde se encontraba su tío, tenía asuntos que resolver con él y era crucial que apoyara o al menos no obstaculizara su plan. Era curiosos como, desde su cambio, había empezado a ver a la gente con otros ojos, sin embargo, su tío le producía el mismo sentimiento de siempre. No sentía ninguna simpatía hacia ese hombre y el sentimiento parecía ser reciproco.

—Tío—Le llamo con un tono serio.

Él se dio la vuelta para encararla y con la misma seriedad y frialdad que ella había mostrado la contestó.

—Azula…

Le miró intentando analizarle, pero como siempre era incapaz de leerlo, maldito viejo, quizás si le provocaba un poco.

—Que irónico que el líder de la coalición contra la Nación del Fuego sea el antiguo príncipe y heredero de esta ¿No crees?

Él no la contesto la miraba como su pudiera leerla como a un libro abierto, y probablemente así fuera

—Si piensas que voy a caer ante tus provocaciones es que me subestimas demasiado, querida sobrina. Y no intentes ocultar las verdaderas intenciones de esta conferencia de paz.

—¿A sí? ¿Qué intenciones? —Intentó no mostrarse alterada ante la posibilidad de que Iroh hubiera descubierto sus planes.

—Eres muy inteligente sobrina, de eso no hay duda, pero a veces parece que se te olvida que no eres la única con cabeza en la familia ¿Te crees que no he visitado los archivos reales? Se perfectamente cuál es la situación de nuestra nación, por eso me uní al Loto Blanco.

Esto era malo, muy malo, si Iroh conocía sus planes entonces podría desbaratarlos fácilmente, tan solo tendría que hablar en las negociaciones y todo por lo que había trabajado se iría por el desagüe.

—Eso no es… — ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Negarlo? La había pillado completamente, por subestimarle, maldito viejo amante del té.

—Y es por eso mismo que no voy a oponerme a tu plan.

— ¿Qué? —No estaba segura de haber oído bien ¿Iroh apoyaba su plan? ¿No iba a detenerlo? ¿Pero por qué? Acaso a su tío aun le quedaba algo de amor por su pueblo—No lo entiendo.

—Esta guerra es un sinsentido y va a destruir el mundo y a la Nación del Fuego con él, detener la guerra es la única opción de salvar a nuestro pueblo de la ruina, y todo este tiempo he creído que el avatar y el Loto Blanco eran la única opción, pero…—Hizo una pausa, y la miro de una forma que nunca lo había hecho, casi parecía ¿Admiración? —Pero ahora creo que tu método sería más eficaz y en la que todos pueden salir ganando. Pero no te confundas, no voy a oponerme a tu propuesta, pero tampoco voy a apoyarla.

— ¿Gracias? —No sabía que decir porque no se esperaba para nada el apoyo del traidor de su tío. Por primera vez en toda su vida parecían estar de acuerdo en algo.

—¿Sabes? Me alegro que hayas encontrado tu propio camino, y que no te hayas perdido cómo mi hermano. Aunque no lo creas siempre he creído que eras más sensata que él, y me dolía ver como intentaba destruirte y tu ciegamente seguías sus pasos.

Vale, eso sí que era pasarse de cínico, era una mentira descarada y no podía permitirlo. Y aunque fuera verdad él nunca hizo nada por ella.

—Y sin embargo nunca hiciste nada, solo tenías ojos para Zuko, nunca te interesaste por mí, y no lo niegues porque a diferencia de mi madre, eso sí que lo tengo claro. Ozai no necesitó manipularme para saber que tú no te preocupabas por mí.

Él la miro, algo avergonzado— Quizás tienes razón, no he sido un buen tío contigo, aunque tu tampoco lo has puesto fácil— Eso era cierto, en cierto modo— Aunque tampoco puedo culparte, al fin y al cabo, solo eras una niña que quería la atención de su padre—Eso también era cierto, y ahora que lo había se vería a si misma como una estúpida.

—Eso no justifica que nunca intentaras acercarte a mí.

—No, no lo justifica—Él se dio la vuelta, con una expresión triste— Tendrás que perdonar a este pobre viejo que aun lucha para sobrellevar la carga de haber matado a su único hijo por su estupidez y sed de gloria— Esa respuesta no la esperaba, y la afectó más de lo que pensaba. Tras eso Iroh volvió su mirada al resto de personas presentes— Parece que ya han tomado una decisión, hay que volver.

Iroh se dispuso a volver a la mesa, pero Azula se lo impidió agarrándole el hombro—Espera tío—El se dio la vuelta para mirarla confundo— Yo…—Las palabras no salían y tuvo que apartar la mirada de él—Se que es muy tarde para esto, pero lamento mucho lo que le paso a Lu Ten, nunca he tenido la oportunidad de decírtelo.

Él sonrió y la abrazo con fuerza sorprendiéndola—Gracias sobrina, te lo gradezco, de verdad—Ambos se separaron, estando todavía Azula en shock— Ahora vamos, tenemos una negociaciones que terminar.

Una vez más reunidos las tensiones y el silencio también volvieron. Estos eran los momentos decisivos para decidir el futuro del mundo y Azula ya había puesto todas sus cartas sobre la mesa, es hora de que los demás hicieran lo mismo. Y si lo había hecho bien, la clave seria el avatar, por lo que esperaba que Katara hubiera cumplido su parte, y de que Iroh mantuviera su palabra de no oponerse.

—Bueno, señores, aquí estamos de nuevo ¿Ya han tomado una decisión? —Azula fue la primera en hablar, ya era hora de acabar de una vez, tenía una nación que gobernar y una amante que satis… da igual—Y antes de que digáis nada esto es un "tomas o lo dejas" No puedo ofrecer mejores condiciones. O aceptáis o la guerra continuara.

Los miembros de la resistencia se miraron entre ellos, claramente aun estaba divididos en opiniones, aquellos que quería aceptar la oferta de paz liderado por el padre de Katara, y aquellos que se negaban a aceptarla liderados por Pakku. Finalmente fue este ultimo en hablar.

—Hemos estado deliberando y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que no nos vamos a poner de acuerdo, por tanto hemos decidido que sea el avatar quien acepte el acuerdo o no.

Todas las miras se dirigieron al avatar que parecía completamente fuera de sí. Eso sí que era una sorpresa, esperaba que usaran el consejo del avatar para que se decidieran no que le dejaran toda la responsabilidad a él, casi le daba pena, casi. Con esta nueva situación todo se volvía más sencillo, si Katara había hecho bien su trabajo ya estaría todo decidido y habría ganado. Pero si no, si la inmadurez y el infantilismo del avatar prevalecían, la guerra continuaría.

—Yo…—Dijo nervioso Aang, no sabía que decir y estaba muy nerviosos, estaba preparado para derrotar a Ozai y parar la guerra, pro no para una decisión política como esa, seguir con la guerra, o aceptar un términos de paz generosos, pero que significaban la victoria de la Nación del Fuego y su fracaso como avatar—No lo sé, es una decisión muy difícil— Empezó a mirar a sus compañeros hasta que puso su mirada suplicante en Iroh. Él, dándose cuenta le devolvió una sonrisa amable y comprensiva.

—Aang, eres el avatar, y aunque eres muy joven, es tu deber el tomar decisiones tan difíciles como esta. Pero debes calmarte, deja que hablen tu corazón y tu cabeza ¿Qué crees que es lo mejor para el mundo?

El avatar quedo nuevamente en silencio, meditando, casi parecía que estuviera hablando con sus vidas pasadas, y en realidad eso era más que probable. Finalmente pareció volver en si miro hacia Katara, durante varios segundos ambos se miraron fijamente hasta que la maestra del agua asintió haciendo que Aang suspirara rompiendo el contacto visual para luego asentir de vuelta. Ya estaba todo decidido era hora de conocer la respuesta.

—Yo… tu ganas Azula, acepto la oferta—Azula sonrió triunfal mientras empezaban a sonar los murmullos de los presentes, unos de alegría, otros de alivio, otros indignación y otros simplemente de resignación—Pero te lo advierto si tú y tu familia vuelven a poner en peligro la paz del mundo…—No logró terminar la frase al ver que había intimidado a Azula en lo más mínimo.

— ¿Quieres un consejo avatar? Deja de intentar salvar el mundo, nunca lo lograras. La paz solo es un breve momento entre guerra y guerra ¿La cuestión cual será la siguiente? ¿La tribu del agua del Norte contra la del Sur? ¿Ba Sing Se queriendo unificar el Reino de la Tierra como intento Chi en conquistador? ¿Una guerra civil en mi nación por haber parado la guerra? ¿Quién sabe? Quizás con un poco de suerte sea tu reencarnación la que tenga que lidiar con esos problemas.

Aang parecía claramente enfadado por su provocación ¿Pero que esperaba? Esto era el mundo real no uno de los templos del aire donde todo era paz y tranquilidad, y cuanto antes se diera cuenta antes podría empezar a hacer su trabajo correctamente. Iroh queriendo poner paz fingió toser para llamar la atención de ambos.

—Azula, no es el momento, tenga razón o no—Quizás tuviera razón, pero tan entretenido sacar de quicio al avatar—Y ahora si no te importa tenemos un tratado que firmar ¿No?

Azula sentía que se la había quitado un peso enrome de encima, todo había acabado la guerra acababa de terminar y aunque no había acabado como nadie esperaba había sido muy beneficiosa. Ahora se dirigía a su globo de guerra que la llevaría a la capital de la Nación del Fuego donde podría empezar a gobernar su nación.

—Aun no lo entiendo Azula—Dijo Ty Lee a su lado algo confuso.

— ¿Qué no entiendes querida? — La acróbata se sonrojó mientras que Mai soltó un suspiro de disgusto, ahora tendría que soportar estas ñoñerías demasiado a menudo para su gusto.

—Bueno pues… Todo, la oferta de paz. No estoy muy interesada en la política, pero hasta yo sé que ese acuerdo era demasiado generoso.

— ¿Ah si…?

—Es verdad, todo esto muy extraño—Esta vez fue Mai en hablar que parecía tan confusa como Ty Lee–Normalmente puedo comprender tus intenciones, pero esto… no tiene ningún sentido.

—Jeje ¿Seguro que no Mai?

— ¿Qué nos ocultas? — Dijo Ty Lee ahora con gran curiosidad—No entiendo porque has ofrecido esos términos, a ver, no me malinterpretes, estoy aliviada de que la guerra haya acabado la guerra por fin, pero lo términos me parecen demasiado generosos.

—Sí, casi parecías desesperada para conseguir la paz ¿Pero por qué? ¿No deberían ser los demás los que estuvieran desesperados por conseguir la paz?

—Jejejeje ¿Aun no lo habéis verdad? Jajajajaja.

La forma en Azula comenzó a reír asustó a Ty Lee que seguía sin comprender nada

—Sigo sin entender nada ¿Y ahora por qué te ríes? Por favor, me tienes en ascuas, y me estas asustando con esa risa.

Sin embargo, Azula no paro de reír, dejando a sus amigas totalmente confusas.

—Definitivamente ha perdido la cabeza—Dijo Mai.

Por fin Azula pareció calmarse, aunque aún soltaba alguna que otra carcajada.

—¿No lo entendéis? ¿Verdad? ¡Se la he colado! ¡Se la he colado a todos! Y ninguno se ha dado cuenta salvo mi tío ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Me he tirado el mayor farol de la historia y se lo han comido entero!

—Sigo sin entender nada, y por favor para de reírte asi, en serio—Ty Lee sentía autentico pavor viendo reír a su amante así.

—Creo que empiezo a comprender lo sucede—Dijo Mai, algo más clamada— Y por todos los espíritus, Azula deja esa risa de villana— De verdad estabas desesperada por conseguir este acuerdo ¿Verdad? Por eso los términos eran tan generosos.

—¡Din din din! Tenemos una ganadora.

—¿Pero por qué Azula? No tiene ningún sentido—Pregunto Ty Lee harte de permanecer ignorante—Te lo suplico, cuéntanos que pasa de verdad.

—Muy fácil Ty Lee, se la he colado porque ellos no tendrían que haber aceptado la propuesta, la guerra la tenía ganada, solo tenía que haber esperado un par de meses. Desde el momento que comenzó esta guerra estábamos condenado perderla.

—¿Qué? — Ty Lee no podía creer las palabras de Azula— ¿Cómo que perdida? ¡Pero si hemos ganado! ¡No entiendo nada!

—No es tan simple como eso Ty Lee. Aunque hayamos ganado todas las batallas y conquistado el mundo entero, eventualmente hubiéramos acabo perdiendo igualmente.

—Pero ¿Cómo?

—Muy sencillo, la historia nos muestra que un ejército invasor jamás podrá ocupar para siempre un territorio, con el tiempo la población local se alza para echar a al invasor. Segundo, otra vez la historia nos muestra que los grandes imperios y conquistadores no viven más allá de la vida de esos conquistadores, en cuando ya no hay un líder fuerte y carismático capaz de mantener unido un imperio este simplemente colapsa. Y tercero y más importante, decidme chicas ¿Cómo mantienes a flote un imperio que lleva cien años ininterrumpidos de guerra y destinando todos sus recursos al esfuerzo militar?

—Pues…—Ty Lee lo intentó seriamente, pero no encontraba la respuesta ¿La industria militar mantenía a flote la Nación del Fuego? No, esa era una respuesta muy obvia—No tengo ni idea— Dijo finalmente con una sonrisa inocente.

—¿Y tú, Mai? ¿Tienes alguna idea?

—Mmmm —Mai intento pensar en varias formas, pero la economía no era su fuerte y, además, por mucho que pensara solo encontraba una única respuesta al problema—A la única conclusión a la que llego es que no hay ninguna forma.

—Exacto, no se puede—Contestó Azula mientras que Ty Lee no salía de su confusión.

—Pero si no hay ninguna forma entonces…

—Sí, nuestra gran y gloriosa nación está al borde de la ruina y el colapso total—Sus dos amigas la miraron incrédula son poder creerse lo que acababa de decir, y viendo la situación pues sí que era muy difícil que aquello pudiera suceder—El día d ela coronación fui a echa run vistazo a los archivos reales y encontré la verdad, las finanzas, el estado del país todo… en un año o dos en el mejor de los casos ya no seremos capaces de pagar los salarios de los soldados, con todo lo que ello implica.

—Es muy difícil de asimilar—Dijo Ty Lee preocupada.

—Y eso no es todo, he leído informes. Ríos completamente contaminados por las fabricas pueblos desaparecidos y arruinados una gran deforestación y en general hemos llenado de mierda nuestra nación. La que una vez fue la mayor civilización del mundo ahora es un imperio en decadencia y que se ahora en su propia miseria. Que irónico

—¡Por los espíritus! Eso es terrorífico ¿Y qué podemos hacer Azula? —Dijo Ty Lee ahora realmente asustada por el futuro de su país.

—Tranquila ya lo hemos hecho, el acuerdo que hemos firmado nos va a permitir recuperarnos. En las colonias han descubierto un nuevo tipo de material, petróleo creo lo llaman, y si lo que dicen cierto nos podría venir muy bien.

—Menos mal, lo que no entiendo ¿Por qué tu padre o tu abuelo hicieron nada al respecto? —Ah… la inocencia de Ty Lee.

—Porque eran unos incompetentes megalomaniacos que solo se preocupaban por la gloria y las victorias militares. Los asuntos económicos se lo dejaban a los consejeros, y cuando uno de ellos les advertía de la situación eran acusados de traición, y bueno, ya sabéis…

—Eso es terrible…—Dijo Ty Lee

—¿Por qué será que no me extraña? — La siguió Mai ya con su tono habitual— Bueno ¿Y ahora qué?

—Bueno, Zuko y el tío han partido en busca de mi madre así que no los veremos en un tiempo. Mientras tanto tenemos una nación que gobernar, y una boda que preparar ¿No es así Mai? — La mencionan se sonrojo— Y por supuesto una boda que yo, como Señora del Fuego, oficiare yo misma—Azula rio de forma irónica—Nunca pensé que me emocionaría con algo tan trivial—Miro a sus compañeras sonriendo y las abrazo a ambos—Ahora señoritas, nos espera nuestro globo de guerra, hay trabajo que hacer.

Mai y Ty Lee asintieron y las tres se fueron de vuelta a su hogar, juntas, como amigas, y en caso de Ty Lee, como amante.

 **Fin…**

 **¡Por fin he acabado! Cuatro meses para cavar este capítulo, madre mía. Este es el final, aunque aún queda un pequeño epilogo que ya publicare, ahora a centrarme en mi otro fic, que llevo muy mal XD. Siento por tardar tanto. Nunca pensé que iba a costar un año entero hacer esto ¿Cómo lo hace Brandon Sanderson?**


End file.
